Belleza y Poder
by Butterflyvlinder
Summary: Tras la batalla final contra Hawk Moth, una nueva oportunidad nace para que Adrien y Marinette revelen sus identidades y puedan confesarse su amor, sin embargo, las consecuencias de sus actos, y los de su enemigo, les llevarán a recorrer un nuevo camino plagado de belleza y poder.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo #1 En esta no

 _*Inspirada en la canción de Sin Bandera: En esta no_

La batalla final había terminado, ninguno de los dos poseedores de los miraculous podían dar crédito a lo que sus ojos habían visto.

Termino… - Anunció Ladybug destransformándose al lado de aquella pared – Pero, esto no era lo que esperaba – Había tristeza en la voz de Ladybug, una enorme decepción.

Tampoco yo – Cat Noir se destransformaba al tiempo que unas lágrimas surcaban sus ojos verdes, justo al otro lado de la pared.

Ladybug no sabía de las heridas internas de su compañero, solo sabía de las físicas.

Cat, quedaste mal herido, deberías ir a un hospital.

No estoy mejor que tu… "my lady" – Dijo él a duras penas, tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta, Ladybug no sabía el porqué, él lloraba, pero sabía que lo hacía por el tono de su voz.

Ambos se habían quedado juntos, como desde el principio, y hasta este final tan inesperado, separados por una pared que había quedado en pie a duras penas y que relativamente parecía ser resistente, lo suficiente para ocultar sus identidades aún, uno del otro.

Dame tu mano, por favor Cat – Suplico Ladybug con voz triste extendiendo su mano mal herida justo al final de la pared.

El joven limpio los restos de lágrimas traicioneras con su mano libre, mientras extendía la otra hacía su compañera, aferrándose a ella.

Yo también siento compasión por el señor Agreste – Comenzó a decir ella, unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus ojos azules imaginando lo triste que se pondría su más grande amor platónico – Lamento que la policía haya llegado, no deseaba esto, pese a que él nos ocasionara tantas dificultades.

Tú no tienes la culpa de nada – Replico Cat Noir que había estado ahí en todo momento, viendo como descubrían finalmente la identidad de su enemigo, el señor Gabriel Agreste, nada menos que su padre.

La policía había llegado justo al terminó de la batalla, aunque habían logrado quitarle al famoso diseñador su miraculous, esto parecía estar lejos de terminar, de pronto, no solo la policía, sino un montón de reporteros se aglomeraron en la destruida escena, antes de destransformarse lo último que Ladybug había atinado a hacer, era llevarse el miraculous de la mariposa, y llevarse a Cat que al parecer había quedado en shock momentáneo al descubrir la identidad de su enemigo.

Finalmente, y sin tiempo para poder huir lo suficientemente lejos, habían quedado atrapados uno a cada lado de una pared medio en ruinas, sujetados de la mano con gran fuerza.

Esta era la primera vez que tocaban sus manos sin intervención de un guante, Cat Noir aún en su dolor pudo sentir la calidez que emanaba del líquido que esta vertía.

Su asombro y horror fue instantáneo.

Ladybug, ¡estas herida!

No te preocupes Cat – Trato de restarle importancia ella a su mano ensangrentada, casi al terminó de la batalla un trozo de vidrio había herido su mano haciendo un profundo corte, por fortuna aquello había sido en su palma, unos centímetros más arriba, podría haber sido la muñeca – El miraculous de la mariposa no tendrá mancha de sangre.

Hasta yo sé que este no es momento para esa clase de bromas – Replico él molesto - Dejará cicatriz seguramente – Dijo él observándola detenidamente.

Esa clase de cicatriz puede arreglarse – Le restó importancia ella al pensar en Adrien Agreste, su más grande amor platónico, y en lo mucho que iba a sufrir cuando supiera la verdad sobre su padre.

Debo llevarte a un hospital – Le dijo él preocupado.

¡No!, ¡aún no podemos vernos!, además debo llevarle el miraculous de la mariposa al maestro.

¡Estas sangrando! – Le grito molesto a la joven.

De seguro él cuidará de mí – Ella sabía bien lo que él quería, lo que siempre había deseado, conocer su verdadera identidad, y ahora no tenía tiempo ni manera de escapar si él deseaba conocerla - Cat, sé que no puedo obligarte a cumplirlo, puedes verme porque solo nos separa esta frágil pared, o puedes conservar mi amistad y eterna gratitud si cierras los ojos por cinco minutos y me dejas ir.

Él lo considero unos segundos, el tiempo se agotaba, si no lo descubrían ambos, lo podrían descubrir todos, pues estaban por llegar donde se encontraban.

Vete con cuidado…

Le ordenó él soltándola, ella corrió sin mirar atrás, Adrien derramo finalmente unas lágrimas mientras Plagg no sabía qué hacer, por primera vez el camembert le parecía inapetente.

Casi una hora después una chica en andrajos llegaba hacia su objetivo, una casa extrañamente atípica para la ciudad de París, sin golpear la puerta la joven entro extendiendo su mano sana, ante la sorpresa del anciano que estaba viendo todo en las noticias de la tv.

Maestro Fu, llegué lo antes posible.

Dijo Marinette respirando entre cortadamente por la carrera que había realizado, instantes después se desplomo en el suelo.

Dos semanas enteras pasaron desde la batalla final con Hawk Moth, una desde que ella se había recuperado de la mayor parte de sus heridas, lo suficiente para regresar a la escuela.

Afortunadamente sus padres habían creído completamente la versión falsa del maestro Fu, quien hablo en nombre de su pupila, fingiendo que había estado cerca de la batalla y que había resultado herida por ello, y como el anciano se había dado cuenta la había rescatado a tiempo.

Pero, a pesar de que ahora no había motivo por el cual ser Ladybug (aparentemente), la joven se sentía angustiada.

Como era de esperarse Adrien tampoco había asistido a clases en ese tiempo, y ver su asiento vacío, justo delante de ella le hacía sentir sumamente triste y preocupada.

Y quizá sobre todo culpable, aunque Tikki había insistido diciéndole que nada de lo ocurrido había sido culpa de ella, pero Marinette no podía dejar de pensar en Adrien.

Hace dos semanas que no viene – Adivino sus pensamientos Alya, su mejor amiga, al ver el triste semblante de Marinette – No era para menos, quizá está a punto de perder a su padre, y su madre tampoco está con él.

¿Y nadie sabe nada de él? – Pregunto Marinette, dirigiéndose al joven de gorra, y mejor amigo de Adrien.

El guardaespaldas de Adrien y su nueva tutora Nathalie no me dejan ni acercarme, hasta cierto punto lo comprendo, esa casa ha estado rodeada de paparazis desde que todo esto pasó.

Pues alguien debería hablar con él – Replico la ojiazul saliendo de la clase sin dar explicaciones a nadie, ni siquiera a su profesora la señorita Bustier que la miro muy sorprendida.

Corriendo hacia el baño se encerró en él, Tikki salió de inmediato.

Marinette se cómo te sientes, pero aún estas delicada.

Eso no me importa Tikki – Dijo la joven decididamente – ¡Puntos fuera!

Ladybug se dirigió con sigilo sin ser descubierta por los reporteros que estaban rodeando la casa, todos buscando una exclusiva del hijo de Gabriel Agreste, todos deseando ver al pobre muchacho y modelo dar declaraciones sobre la caída de su padre y su reciente juicio que sería efectuado en dos días por crímenes contra la humanidad.

La joven entro con cuidado por la ventana de la habitación de Adrien, debía encontrarlo totalmente abatido, y lo más probable es que fuera a odiarla, después de todo, si hubiera sido más cuidadosa, si nadie se hubiera percatado de la pelea…

O si no le hubiera quitado el miraculous a Gabriel, si lo hubiese dejado escapar, por Adrien, habría valido la pena.

El joven se encontraba frente al monitor de su computadora mirando imágenes y noticias sobre su padre, tan absorto se encontraba que no había notado la llegada de su amor platónico.

Adrien – El joven volteó su mirada, ella estaba ahí parada frente a él, ambos mirándose fijamente a los ojos en lo que pareció unos segundos de una eternidad.

Había sufrimiento en la mirada de él, quizá tanto como en la de ella, y sin poder evitarlo, sin estar segura de nada, solo atino a arrodillarse.

¡¿Ladybug?!

Lo lamento Adrien… - Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos cubiertos por esa mascara – Hubiera deseado hacer todo diferente, y que tu padre…

Él se arrodillo a su lado abrazándola con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarla marchar jamás.

No fue tu culpa Ladybug, lo sé, no te atormentes.

Ella se quedó muda de la impresión, luego él se separó lo suficiente para mirar su rostro triste y preocupado, limpiando los restos de una lágrima con su mano, acerco su rostro al de ella, y sin pedir permiso la beso.

Aquel no era su primer beso, pero si el primero en el que ambos estaban conscientes de estar besando al ser amado.

Porque no solo fue él, ella le correspondió luego de unos segundos dejándose llevar.

Te amo Ladybug, estoy enamorado de ti.

Marinette quedó en shock, era el momento perfecto, ambos podían revelar sus verdaderas identidades, Plagg estaba sorprendido mirando la escena desde un cesto de basura que usaba como su guarida.

Yo también te amo, Adrien Agreste…

Quizá tanta tragedia había dado cabida para que ambos jóvenes, demasiado tímidos en el fondo, por fin encontraran el valor para decir la verdad, como un presentimiento, de que la vida podía dar mil vueltas y solo tuvieran el ahora asegurado.

Quiero decirte toda la verdad, quien soy yo, Adrien, yo soy…

Era necesario para ella que él lo supiera, pero él puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

Aún no, Ladybug – Ella parecía decepcionada, él aclaro - Créeme cuando te digo, que desearía saber todo sobre ti, pero no es el momento.

Aunque la amaba, aún estaba el detalle de Gabriel, debía atender ese asunto primero, y después podría revelar su identidad como Cat Noir y ella como… ella.

¿Qué va pasar con tu padre?, Adrien, si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para interceder por él en su juicio…

Él se quedó impresionado, su amada heroína se preocupaba demasiado por su bienestar.

Mi padre debe aprender una o dos lecciones Ladybug, no voy a negar que va ser muy duro para ambos, pero es mejor que la justicia se encargue de esto.

Él la invito a sentarse a su lado, en su cama, rodeándola en un abrazo deseando que el tiempo se detuviera, mientras ambos miraban caer pequeños copos de nieve por la ventana del joven.

¿Por qué lo hizo?, jamás comprendí.

Por mi madre, hace más de un año que desapareció, fue al Tibet, ella sabía también de los Miraculous, poseyó alguna vez uno según ha dicho mi padre, pero ni eso la salvo de un accidente que tuvo en ese viaje.

¿Accidente?, ¿acaso tu madre está?

No lo sabemos con certeza – Dijo él tristemente refugiando su rostro en el hombro de Ladybug, aguantando los deseos de llorar – Pero, mi padre me confesó, que con el poder de los Miraculous, de Ladybug y Cat Noir, podría arreglar cualquier cosa. Incluso quizá hasta la muerte.

Te daré mi miraculous entonces – Acepto ella de inmediato y sin ponerse a pensar en el riesgo – Sé que Tikki y el maestro Fu comprenderán, incluso intentaré convencer a Cat Noir, debo buscarlo también a él, estaba mal herido la última vez que nos vimos y… – Comento bastante preocupada, él la abrazo aún más hacia sí mismo conmovido por lo que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer para ayudarlo, y por el hecho que aún sin saber quién era se preocupara tanto por su otro yo.

Gracias Ladybug, tenerte aquí, a pesar de los problemas que mi padre te ha ocasionado, con eso ha sido suficiente – Estaba muy consciente que nada podía cambiar lo ocurrido, ni los miraculous, y de cualquier manera no deseaba revertir la muerte, de ser necesario, ni siquiera por su madre, aquello iba en contra de toda naturaleza.

Adrien…

Soy muy afortunado que tú te fijaras en mí, eres demasiado especial.

Ella negó, abrazándolo cariñosamente acarició su cabello y susurro sobre su oreja.

Mi querido Adrien, no sabes lo que dices, en mi mundo soy una chica invisible, y seguramente ni siquiera estaríamos en esta situación si no fuera Ladybug, pero aun así estoy agradecida que te fijaras en esta parte de mí.

¡No puedo creer lo que dices! – Era muy evidente la falta de autoestima de la heroína más grande de París, lo cual sorprendió e indigno terriblemente al joven - Ladybug, quien quiera que se encuentre debajo de esa mascara, tiene más valor y calidez que cualquier persona que haya conocido antes. Tu eres sumamente especial, valoras a cada persona por lo que hay en su interior, eres ingeniosa y creativa, además de hermosa, soy yo el que no es bueno para nada si me comparo contigo.

¿Bromeas?, hablas chino, practicas esgrima y otros deportes, siempre eres el primero de la clase – Comento Ladybug muy entusiasmada, y no era para menos, desde hacía ya mucho tiempo era porrista secreta pero oficial de Adrien Agreste - ¡Eres muy bueno en los videojuegos!, te gusta el anime y manga, tus amigos te quieren mucho, y te has ganado su cariño por todo lo que tú eres, alguien honesto y tierno que piensa siempre en los demás antes que en sí mismo. No en el modelo popular de París, tú eres mucho más que una imagen.

Ladybug, ¡¿cómo sabes todo eso sobre mí?! – Adrien estaba demasiado sorprendido, ella sonrió tímidamente ruborizándose, se estaba pasando de comunicativa, no era el momento, Adrien tenía razón.

Creo que debo irme… tienes razón, aún no es el momento, después del juicio de tu padre, y solo después, te prometo que revelaré mi verdadera identidad.

La joven se levantó con torpeza alejándose lentamente, pero Adrien avanzó hacia ella de forma impulsiva.

¿Debes irte?, en verdad, pensé que podías quedarte más tiempo, yo…

Aún no puedo decirte todo, pero te prometo que no te dejaré solo, pase lo que pase estaré junto a ti en todo momento – Murmuro ella terminando de acercarse del poco espacio que estaban separados, besándolo dulcemente a manera de despedida – Adrien, te amo, y aunque no me puedas ver físicamente, voy a estar ahí.

Yo también te amo Ladybug – Dijo él abrazándola con fuerza moderada, queriendo atesorar el momento el mayor tiempo posible - Y esperaré ansioso el día en que podamos hablar de la verdad.

Ella le sonrió acariciando su rostro, luego saco su yoyo mágico, lanzándolo por la ventana lo anclo hacia el extremo de otro edificio, sin recordar su herida se aferró a él.

Arrghh… - Se quejó ella sin poder evitarlo, había vuelto a abrir esa herida al sujetar con fuerza el yoyo mágico, la herida que se había hecho en la mano derecha y que más dolor le había causado.

Ladybug, estas herida, fue por la batalla – Él recordó su mano, sin importarle nada la sujeto con cuidado y la condujo al baño.

No, Adrien, estoy bien, es apenas una cortada…

Le quito el guante sin su permiso, y entonces miro que bastante sangre manaba de esa herida, él frunció el ceño, todo esto era por culpa de él, y sobre todo de su padre.

Tranquilo, no es tan grave – Le dijo adivinando su pensamiento al ver su rostro molesto y preocupado – Solo es una cortada Adrien, va curarse, pero debo irme, descuida, tengo otra mano, y un maestro, él puede curarme.

Él hizo caso omiso de sus protestas, desinfectando la herida, coloco una gasa a su alrededor y vendaje, aplicando un tipo de presión para que esta no derramara más sangre.

Gracias, pero ahora si debo irme – Confeso ella incomoda por sus atenciones al verlo preocuparse – Adrien, yo sé que estas molesto, pero él es tu padre, su intención no era lastimarme a mí, él solo quería salvar a tu madre, si yo puedo perdonarlo, sé que tú también puedes hacerlo.

Él asintió, ambos se abrazaron nuevamente, luego ella se colocó su guante y escapo con su yoyo mágico apoyada en su mano izquierda.

Faltaba un día para el ansiado juicio de Gabriel Agreste, y aunque Nathalie había recomendado al joven Adrien quedarse en casa, había aprovechado la ayuda de Plagg para regresar ese mismo día a clases.

Después de todo necesitaba distraerse, que mejor que la compañía de sus queridos amigos y los problemas cotidianos de algunas clases.

Y además respirar aire puro, aún con el invierno crudo que parecía avecinarse, y a pesar de todos los problemas que estaba a punto de enfrentar, no se sentía solo.

Sonrió sonrojándose un poco al recordar a su querida Ladybug ir a visitarlo, su encuentro y su confesión amorosa.

 _Si yo puedo perdonarlo, sé que tú también puedes hacerlo._

Podría soportar lo que fuera, si la tenía a ella a su lado. Y como ella bien había dicho, incluso podría tratar de arreglar las cosas con su padre.

Llegó temprano a la escuela, antes que todos, siendo el primero de la clase para evitar comentarios o preguntas incomodas de toda la escuela, sabía que no podría evitarlos de su salón, pero ellos eran diferentes, eran sus amigos.

Poco a poco el lugar se fue llenando, y como era de esperarse todos preguntaron por los detalles a Adrien, incluso Chloé de manera grosera e incómoda pregunto.

Descuida Adrien puuh, seguro que tu fideicomiso cubrirá tu vida entera, sin mencionar que seguirás con lo del modelaje ¿verdad?

Aquellas palabras supieron a hiel para el pobre rubio, pero en ese momento una joven de cabello oscuro entro en la clase.

Chloé, ¡ya basta déjalo en paz! – Marinette entraba en escena, cargando con su mochila en mano izquierda, y en la derecha, un cabestrillo que cubría su brazo completo.

Marinette, Dupain Cheng, ¿no te cansas tú de pelear conmigo verdad?, Adrien y yo somos súper amigos y cualquier cosa que ocurra podemos hablar, sé que no entiendes eso porque nuestro círculo social es diferente pero…

Chloé, cállate – Contesto Adrien con el mismo tono imperativo que había usado Marinette, era la primera vez incluso que Chloé lo veía tan molesto.

Marinette también se sorprendió, mucho más cuando le ayudo cargando su mochila, haciendo que ella se sonrojara al tenerlo cerca.

Estas bien Marinette, ¿qué te paso en el brazo?

Yo… solo un pequeño accidente, sabes que soy atolondrada…

Adrien asintió feliz de que la atención se volcara en Marinette y su herida, algunos ofrecieron firmar su cabestrillo y ella acepto encantada la atención que desviaba encima del pobre rubio, todos se habían reunido alrededor y comenzaron una plática amena, Marinnete conto entusiasmada una brillante historia de cómo había caído de las escaleras de su casa lastimándose el brazo derecho, luego de una serie de sucesos desafortunados.

Chicos, la señorita Bustier no podrá venir hoy, ya que tiene un fuerte resfriado – Anunció la voz del director llegando repentinamente, por lo cual les dio día libre – Regresen a casa con cuidado.

Estaba nevando, una suave capa de copos blancos adornaba Paris por doquier, Adrien suspiro mirando por la ventana, ya sabía lo que le esperaba si volvía a su casa, Marinette noto su semblante ensombrecido y animadamente propuso.

Hace demasiado frío, ¿Por qué no vamos todos por un café?, hace tiempo que no salimos juntos.

Era verdad, los últimos meses Hawk Moth había hecho tantos planes para derrotarlos que su vida social se había reducido a cero, y eso tenía sentido en la vida de Adrien, pero….

Bueno, si una chica atolondrada no escapara cada vez que la invitamos – Aquello llamo la atención de Adrien, pero la ojiazul contesto naturalmente.

¡Alya! Tú sabes que debo ayudarles a mis padres con la panadería.

Eso tenía sentido, Adrien no profundizo más en el pensamiento, pero aceptó gustoso ir con el grupo a tomar algo, necesitaba distraerse.

En realidad solo habían podido ir al final Rose, Juleka, Nathaniel, Nino, Alya, Adrien y Marinette. Los demás habían tenido cosas que hacer y se habían ido por su cuenta.

Las vacaciones de invierno están cercanas, creo que deberíamos planear algo como el año pasado en casa de Adrien…

Comenzó a decir Rose, pero ante el rostro ensombrecido de Adrien y él semblante preocupado de Marinette se quedó callada.

Digo, va ser divertido ya quiero terminar este periodo escolar – Trato de arreglar la situación la dulce joven.

Solo esperemos que no sea demasiado frio este invierno – Comento Alya tratando de arreglar la situación que en verdad era incomoda, a decir verdad cualquier pequeño tema que sacaran podría hacer que Adrien se sintiera mal, después de todo, en teoría no sabían qué pasaría con su padre, su única familia, y partiendo de ese tema, el resto era incierto.

Siendo un poco más tarde tanto Juleka y Rose se marcharon, dejando al resto en una situación tensa.

Nathaniel trato de poner de su parte enseñando algunos de sus últimos dibujos que había hecho, la mayoría eran sobre los súper héroes favoritos de París, Ladybug y Cat Noir.

Adrien admiro la belleza con la que el joven dibujaba en especial a Ladybug.

Eres un gran fan de ella, ¿cierto? – Comento medio celoso, Marinette que noto la pizca de celos en sus palabras tosió atragantándose con su café.

Creo que todo mundo es fan de Ladybug, bueno, excepto tu padre – Había un deje de enojo en el joven que no pudo ocultar – Pero bueno, a nosotros que nos importa lo que él piense, ¡luego de todo lo que nos hizo sobre todo cuando lastimo a!…

Nathaniel, basta por favor – Imploró la joven del cabestrillo, antes de que aquello comenzará en un tipo de pelea – Deberíamos cambiar el tema.

Él la miro un momento largo y en silencio con expresión indescifrable, luego volvió su vista a Adrien con enojo en su semblante y dijo.

Si aún existiera aquello que nos transformaba en monstruos, no tengas dudas que con su poder, al primero que le partiría la cara sería a tu padre, y después a ti, por ser tan idiota.

Levantándose de su sitio, y dejando a todos boquiabiertos se retiró, Marinette pensó que quizá no había sido tan buena idea reunirse.

No le hagas caso, no es personal Adrien – Trato de arreglar Alya, aunque el comentario de Nathaniel había calado en lo más profundo del rubio, además de que su padre lastimara a muchas personas, pese a ser rescatadas por Ladybug y él, no reparaba el daño, pero ahora se preguntaba ¿a quién le había hecho su padre más daño?

Debo acomodarme el cabestrillo, creo que tengo que ir a casa.

Se disculpó Marinette algo pálida, Alya la miro con un deje de preocupación y se ofreció a acompañarla, después de todo no estaban lejos, luego podría regresar y hablar con Adrien, pero él lo noto, algo que jamás había notado en su amiga…

Lo siento bro, lo menos que deseábamos era deprimirte, sé que tienes tus propios problemas, no quisimos…

Nino, ¿Qué le ocurrió a Marinette en el brazo?

Nino tragó en seco, estaba prohibido hablar de aquello.

Ya te lo dijo ella no, lo de las escaleras y…

Su mano sangraba – Lo había notado a la perfección, la palma de su mano derecha, la misma mano que Ladybug, ¡pero era imposible! – Nino ¿qué le paso de verdad a Marinette?

Nino suspiro frustrado, rindiéndose a lo obvio.

Falto una semana entera al colegio, tenía múltiples heridas, pero sobre todo en esa mano, fue por un accidente que tuvo en la confrontación de Ladybug y Cat Noir contra, bueno, tu padre, según nos contó la maestra Bustier, un anciano chino amigo de la familia la rescato cuando parte de un edificio le cayó encima.

¡No podía ser!, los únicos en el lugar habían sido Ladybug y él, y ese corte en esa mano en específico…

Por eso Nathaniel esta tan enojado, por la pasantía.

¿De qué hablas? – Él ya no entendía nada, era demasiado revelador siquiera el imaginar que Marinette podía ser, o era…

De verdad que estas en la luna viejo, entiendo en este momento, pero desde hace seis meses que sucedió esto – Comento Nino medio molesto también – Marinette es nuestra amiga, y tú sabes, después de que hizo la portada de Jagged Stone para su último disco adquirió cierta fama, lo cual la ayudo para concursar por la pasantía en Estados Unidos.

¿Pasantía?

Concurso contra mil quinientos aspirantes de todo el mundo y quedó como finalista, para ser becada en la NY Fashion Designs.

¡¿Qué?!, yo jamás me entere de eso.

Nino suspiro con paciencia hacia su atolondrado amigo, luego continuó.

No me sorprende, tú y ella se parecen demasiado, ambos jamás están, desaparecen casi siempre al mismo tiempo, y yo entiendo por qué ella lo hacía, por la competencia para obtener un lugar, pero ¿tú?

Nino debo irme, tengo que hablar con Marinette – Dijo levantándose de su sitio completamente sorprendido, corriendo hacia la entrada.

Nino quedó estupefacto nuevamente, era un día lleno de sorpresas, pero esperaba que esta fuera una buena.

Cuando el rubio estuvo solo se transformó en Cat Noir, necesitaba saber la verdad, pero debía saber que le pasaba a Marinette antes de decirle quien era él, necesitaba comprobar con sus propios ojos que se trataba de ella.

Unos minutos luego de que Alya, la dejará en casa el súper héroe se introdujo con sigilo por el balcón de la azotea, asomando su vista por el rabillo de esta, hacia donde se encontraba la habitación de Marinette, sola, e increíblemente observando esta, que tenía muchas, muchas imágenes suyas.

Específicamente no de Cat Noir, sino de Adrien.

Cariño, ¿estarás bien si te dejo solo una hora?, voy a entregar el pastel de la familia Ross.

Tranquila mamá, solo me sentí un poco débil.

Anunció la ojiazul entrando a su cuarto, sentándose en su diván, seguida por su madre.

Aún no deberías estar en la escuela, hija sufriste varios golpes fuertes, estas delicada aún, creo que mejor llamo al director…

No mamá, por favor, falta poco para que las clases terminen y tengo exámenes pronto.

No me parece correcto, pero hablaremos luego cuando tu padre regrese, ¿estas segura que puedes cuidarte sin mí? – Volvió a preguntar preocupada, Marinette asintió sonriendo.

Tranquila, yo puedo hacerlo sola.

Su madre suspiro preocupada saliendo de la alcoba, de inmediato, de la chaqueta de la joven un animalito rojo salió volando, y la sonrisa de Marinette se volvió en una mueca de dolor a la vez que se arrancaba el cabestrillo con su mano sana.

Marinette, ¿qué ocurrencia la tuya? ¿Vamos a tomar un café?, ¿Por qué no vamos al cine o a un parque de diversiones?, niña estas convaleciente, ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – La regaño el pequeño animalito que hablaba mucho y muy bien ante la sorpresa de Adrien.

Tikki, Adrien regreso a clases, es la primera vez que lo veo desde lo de su padre, y estaba triste, ¿acaso no viste su cara?- Comento dulcemente aguantando su dolor.

Ayer lo viste, ante mi muy clara oposición desde luego – Contesto Tikki muy enojada - Te dije que estabas débil aún no puedes transformarte y andar por ahí saltando en las calles de París y exponiéndote al peligro, por poco y casi caímos dos veces.

Estaba resbaloso por la nieve – Se justificó Marinette, Tikki frunció más el ceño, Marinette encogió los hombros.

Bueno, ¿Qué más podía hacer?, Adrien no está mejor que yo, ¿o sí?, Tikki su padre está en la cárcel, mañana enfrentará un juicio.

Claro, claro, claro, ¿y tu vida?, ¡¿Dónde queda Mari?!, mañana debes presentarte para lo de la beca o vas a perderla.

Tikki – Marinnete trago saliva mientras desenvolvía su mano ensangrentada – Voy a renunciar a la beca.

¡¿QUÉ?!

No hay manera que deje a Adrien por tres años, me necesita aquí, ahora – Afirmo decididamente, él me ama, y yo lo amo lo suficiente para…

¡Es tu sueño!, y te has esforzado tanto para lograrlo, ahora que ya no tenemos ningún enemigo potencialmente poderoso, es el momento perfecto para irte y crecer…

Puedo ser buena en cualquier lugar – Refuto la joven colocándose un pedazo de gasa limpio y un nuevo vendaje que Tikki le ayudaba a colocarlo – Pero no me podría perdonar dejarlo solo en esta situación, por mi culpa su padre...

Mari… no fue tu culpa – La consoló el pequeño kwami abrazándola, Marinette sollozo levemente, Cat Noir no podía creerlo, su corazón se estaba rompiendo al ver la escena.

Lo amo Tikki, tu sabes que siempre lo he amado y no puedo abandonarlo ahora.

Termino de decir ella, su kwami no discutió más, pero Cat Noir sabía que el pequeño animal rojo tenía toda la razón.

Marinette debía irse, era necesario, era muy importante para él que ella fuera feliz.

Princesa… así que fuiste tú todo este tiempo – Murmuro aferrado al sitio, no se movió del lugar hasta que ella quedo dormida profundamente, con su kwami al lado, entrando sigilosamente en su habitación, pudo ver muchas imágenes de sí mismo, algunos diseños y recortes de moda de ella pegados en la pared, un maniquí, cosas de costura, esta era una Marinette nueva, completamente desconocida para él, y al mismo tiempo tan familiar como si hubiese sido una parte de él en una vida pasada.

Miro entonces a la joven durmiendo en su cama con el rostro pálido, envolviéndola aún más con el grueso cobertor se acercó a su cama, deseaba besarla, abrazarla y decirle que se quedará con él para siempre, que así tal y como era ella era absolutamente perfecta, que lamentaba no haberlo notado nunca antes, y que su nueva misión en la vida sería hacerla muy feliz. Pero entonces miró su mano herida, y supo que esa cicatriz jamás podría quitarla, ni de su piel, ni de su mente, jamás podría perdonarse que ella la tuviera.

Perdóname princesa – Murmuro en silencio depositando un beso sobre su mano envuelta, una sola lágrima salió de su ojo derecho – Pero estarás mejor sin mí.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano el juicio de Gabriel Agreste se presentaba, y como era de esperarse por él, Ladybug había asistido.

Aquello no sorprendió a Adrien, sabía que ella iba a estar ahí, era imposible detenerla.

Gracias por rendir tu declaración Ladybug, sé que eres la súper heroína más famosa del país y te debemos mucho, tomaremos a consideración tu petición.

Dentro del juicio, ella solo dio algunas miradas hacia Adrien para ver como estaba, obviamente se veía abatido y triste, tenía muchas razones para estar de ese modo, pero aunque hubiera deseado acercarse y consolarlo, venía como Ladybug, y era una figura pública, además del hecho que él no conocía su identidad aunque ya se hubieran declarado amor de algún modo.

Frente al juez Ladybug había pedido clemencia para el acusado, había dado buenos motivos, como las contribuciones económicas del enjuiciado, su salud mental, su hijo, pero al final debatiendo todos los argumentos, el jurado llegaba a su veredicto.

Gabriel Agreste, es encontrado culpable de crímenes contra la humanidad, su sentencia será cadena perpetua sin libertad bajo fianza.

El acusado y el hijo intercambiaron una mirada, la del señor Agreste, de arrepentimiento, la de Adrien indescifrable.

Ladybug quería intervenir, pero antes de que siguiera su camino al estrado un hombre chino la interrumpió tomando su mano.

Basta pequeña, más no puedes hacer aquí.

Maestro Fu – Se sorprendió ella al verlo – Yo tengo que…

Hiciste lo que pudiste – Mencionó el anciano al mirar a Adrien despedirse de su padre, aunque el señor Agreste lo abrazaba con fuerza, Adrien parecía indiferente y dolido, en ningún instante correspondió el gesto pero intercambiaron dos palabras, o eso parecía a lo lejos – Deja que el joven Agreste viva su duelo, lo necesita.

Ladybug, salió del lugar sola entonces, seguida de reporteros y gente curiosa que la dejaron en paz solo cuando ella escapo del sitio.

Puntos fuera – Musito ella derramando unas lágrimas al hacerlo. Adrien le preocupaba de sobre manera, aguantando los deseos de llorar recordó su rostro triste y dolido en todos los momentos del juicio, el día anterior, limpiando sus propias lágrimas grito – ¡Ya no puedo más Tikki!, ¡tengo que decirle!

¡Marinette espera! – Grito su kwami intentando alcanzarla, la chica corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sabía que no era el mejor momento para su confesión, pero él debía saberlo, tenía que saber que no estaría solo, ella jamás lo dejaría.

Era el día más frió de diciembre, el cielo se había tornado gris con gran probabilidad de tormenta, los copos de nieve caían, empezando a recubrir la sólida capa de nieve blanca que se encontraba por todos lados, a Marinette le pareció el camino más largo de su vida, sentía un gran dolor y un enorme pesar por Adrien, pero por esa misma razón era el momento para no ser cobarde, le diría todo.

Le tomo casi una hora el recorrido, pero llegó a tiempo, antes que el coche que lo transportaba se metiera en la gran mansión Agreste.

¡Adrien! – Grito ella entre la muchedumbre de reporteros y gente curiosa que se encontraban ahí.

Él no la escucho en un principio, pero ella grito con mayor fuerza su nombre.

Entonces el joven volteó su vista hacia ella, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y después enojo, dándole una orden a su mentora, está bajo del coche, metiendo a Marinette junto a él en la parte trasera.

A… Adrien yo.

Hablaremos cuando no este nadie – Fue todo lo que dijo, ella calló asintiendo, creyendo que había tomado una mala decisión.

Cuando no había guardaespaldas, ni tutora ni nadie cerca, Adrien tomo aire, mirando de reojo la preocupación de Marinette y su pálido semblante.

Luego el cabestrillo, que aún usaba, aquello que le daría la fuerza que necesitaba para hacer lo correcto.

Parece que hiciste un maratón para llegar aquí, ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto secó y descortés, Marinette se sorprendió un poco, pero ¿podía culparlo? Acababa de perder a su única familia.

S… solo… quería s… saber ¿cómo estabas?

¡Perfecto!, acabo de perder a mi padre y ahora una compañera más quiere enterarse de los jugosos detalles, ¿no es así?

Bueno… primero que nada, creo que so… somos amigos ¿no?

A penas si cruzamos palabras Marinette, eso no nos hace realmente amigos.

Lo se, es solo que yo… yo soy…

Tú, tu eres como los demás, son solo gente simple y ordinaria, ¡diablos! Mi padre tenía razón, jamás debí ir a una escuela.

No… no estás hablando en serio – Dijo ella articulando mejor – Estas triste y es comprensible por lo que paso pero Adrien yo… yo te quiero.

Adrien la miro sorprendido, ella estaba ruborizada pero decidida, su rostro tenía tanta fe en él.

Apretando el puño el joven frunció nuevamente el ceño.

Pero yo no, tú no eres ni significas nada para mi Marinette, absolutamente nada.

Ella se quedó helada por la manera en que lo dijo, pero luego recordó lo importante, él no lo sabía él estaba enamorado y triste, debía conocer toda la verdad.

Iba a decirlo, justo en ese momento iba a rebelar su más grande secreto, pero él se adelantó.

Eres como Chloé te describe, común, corriente y ordinaria, no posees la clase de talento que se necesita para poder quererte, solo podría estar con una celebridad como yo Marinette, alguien de mi nivel y clase social.

Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio entre ambos, Marinette lo rompió dudosa.

Entonces, ¿solo podrías amarme si fuera alguien importante?

No soy cualquier sujeto, soy un modelo famoso – Refuto él mostrándose seco e hiriente – Amar de dentro hacia fuera es solo una ilusión falsa, la belleza y el poder son lo único que importan en este mundo. Y tu Marinette, eres absolutamente invisible, no entiendes nada sobre cómo es amar en mi mundo.

Otra pausa incomoda ocurrió, hasta que ella volvió a encontrar su propia voz.

Si… debí imaginarlo – Dijo bajando el rostro.

Sin esperar otro segundo más la joven salió corriendo, al salir de la casa se topó con Tikki, que la encontró llorando desconsoladamente.

Marinette, pero ¿Qué paso?

Tikki, ¡puntos fuera!

Adrien que miraba todo por las cámaras de seguridad, llamo a Nathalie por el intercomunicador.

¿Quién gano la beca?

La señorita Dupain Cheng señor, me encargue de que su padre llegará a tiempo para representarla.

Entonces, todo valió la pena – Murmuro para sí mismo apagando el aparato.

Debiste decirle la verdad chico – Dijo Plagg que no estaba nada de acuerdo con su forma de actuar – Esa niña te quiere demasiado y las has lastimado profundamente.

Necesitaba un incentivo, el mundo del modelaje será duro con alguien como ella – Reconoció Adrien con tristeza – Es demasiado dulce para competir ahora, pero quizá, si resiste mis insultos, ella pueda lograrlo.

Pero, ¿a qué precio?, ¿valdrá la pena?

Era una pregunta que Adrien no podía responder, solo el tiempo lo diría.

Marinette llegó a su casa, una carta la esperaba como sus padres con los brazos abiertos, pero ella simplemente estaba muy abatida, después de darse cuenta que la habían aceptado, sus padres habían pensado que su estado depresivo se debía a que tenía que marcharse, tenía un mes entero para hacerlo, pero ella había decidido hacerlo el día de mañana, seguir ahí, en sus condiciones actuales sería más doloroso e incómodo.

Únicamente hablo con Alya, y el maestro Fu de su decisión y del porque se iba tan apresuradamente, Alya la apoyo totalmente, al igual que su maestro que conocía todos los por menores por su nuevo discípulo, Cat Noir.

¿Debo regresar el miraculous Tikki? – Pregunto la ojiazul y el kwami negó.

De ninguna manera, tú y yo somos y seguiremos siendo un equipo, para siempre.

Gracias Tikki – Acepto la ojiazul – Estoy muy asustada, pero al menos me consuela saber que estarás conmigo, como la mejor amiga que he tenido.

Así será siempre Mari, confía en ti misma – La pequeña catarina abrazó la mejilla de su dueña - No dejes que nadie te diga hasta donde puedes llegar.

Así lo haré, pero Tikki, solo tengo una última petición, hay alguien más de quien debo despedirme.

Solo di las palabras Mari, yo te entiendo.

¡Puntos fuera!

Ladybug miraba Paris por última vez, sentada en lo más alto de la torre Eiffel, pensando en todo lo que dejaría atrás para poder continuar, y sobre todo en su fatídica declaración a Adrien, ahora con eso resuelto, con todos de acuerdo, ¿podía irse?

Cat Noir…

Murmuro al viento, y colocando una mano sobre su hombro, ahí estaba él, su compañero, en quien siempre podía confiar.

Cat, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿estás bien? – Pregunto ella alarmada, ya que desde la batalla contra Hawk Moth no lo había vuelto a ver.

Descuida my lady, sabes que este gato tiene nueve vidas, solo tomo una – Bromeo sentándose a su lado, ella sonrió tristemente, y él asumió un tono serio – En realidad te vi pasar, estaba patrullando, no parecías muy feliz.

Es que, estoy en medio de una crisis o algo así.

Es curioso, ¿sabes que la palabra crisis en chino, está compuesta de por dos palabras, "weiji", que separadas significan wei como peligro y ji como oportunidad?

Ladybug lo miro bastante interesada, este era un lado de Cat Noir que ella jamás había visto, uno serio.

Esto es porque en toda crisis tienes dos oportunidades, una quedarte en ese estado, deprimida, donde te sientas sin esperanza, o la segunda, puedes seguir avanzando y continuar, aún con el peligro inminente, teniendo fe y optimismo.

La joven no oculto su tristeza, escondiendo su rostro en ambas manos murmuro.

Cat, me han invitado a irme, muy lejos de aquí, para mejorar mi vida personal, pero soy la responsable de cuidar Paris, soy la súper heroína de Francia.

Francia tuvo desde el comienzo dos súper héroes my lady – Dijo él abrazándola – Nunca has estado sola, y ahora que nuestro principal enemigo ha desaparecido, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para proteger nuestro hogar.

Sería muy egoísta de mi parte pedirte esto… - Murmuro dejándose vencer por el llanto finalmente – Tengo miedo de irme y que algo malo suceda, y de quedarme y que nada bueno me pase.

My lady, tu siempre has sido mi amuleto de buena suerte, no tengo ninguna duda, que donde quiera que estés, podrás forjarte un maravilloso futuro, pero si ese lugar no está aquí ahora, márCate.

Pero no podré ver a la gente que me importa, Cat Noir, ya no podré verte a ti – Murmuro casi sollozando de nuevo, él acarició su cabello, luego separándose un poco de ella sostuvo su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

Ladybug, la persona en la que te estas convirtiendo, y en la que has invertido tus sueños te va costar personas, relaciones, espacios y cosas materiales. Pero elige siempre a esa persona por sobre todo eso.

Ella derramo dos lágrimas, él beso su mejilla para luego abrazarla con fuerza, ella finalmente correspondió el gesto abrazándolo de igual manera.

Gracias Cat Noir, gracias por ser mi leal compañero hasta el final.

Cat guardo en lo más profundo de su corazón el recuerdo de aquella noche, aunque nevaba y hacia frió, el solo podía sentir el cálido cuerpo de su amada Marinette pegado al suyo, sus lágrimas en su hombro, los latidos de su corazón acompasados al suyo, su dulce aliento en su cuello, su suave cabello lacio sujetado en dos coletas y el recuerdo de sus preciosos ojos azules, llenos de tristeza y decepción amorosa.

Y supo con certeza entonces, que jamás dejaría de amarla, así estuvieran separados los tres años de estudio que ella tomaría en el extranjero, él la esperaría para siempre.

 **¿Fin?…**

Buen día, lectores, este es mi primer fanfic de Miraculous Ladybug, me sentí levemente inspirada de hacer esta historia, pero decido dejarla a su buen juicio, si les ha gustado para continuarla, y si no, dejarla como un one shot. Gracias por leerme me basaré en seguir o dejarlo hasta aquí según sus comentarios. Muchas gracias.

Y para mis lectores de fanfics de Sailor Moon (si hay algunos por aquí), aún tengo las historias, no estoy segura de subirlas aún, o modificarlas para ser honesta, el tiempo dirá, pero muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Espero ansiosa sus reviews (aunque sea para que me digan que ya no escriba), gracias.


	2. Regresar

_Si quieres cruzar el océano, primera vas a tener que desarrollar la valentía para perder de vista la costa._

 **Capitulo #2 Regresar.**

 **El Tibet, noreste del Himalaya, 9 años, 8 meses y una semana después.**

En un retirado templo budista, un solitario hombre meditaba en la posición del loto dentro del jardín principal, había estado así por muchas horas ininterrumpidas, completamente concentrado en buscar la paz espiritual, ignorando por completo cualquier perturbación física y humana.

De igual modo, no había mucha gente que pudiera molestarlo en ese lugar, estaba en uno de los lugares más altos del mundo, la presión no era nada sencilla de soportar, el mismo años atrás había aprendido eso, había aprendido muchas cosas sobre la vida de los monjes gracias a que estos, lo habían apadrinado en ese lugar.

Era después de todo uno de los discípulos favoritos del honorable maestro Fu, él era el elegido para portar uno de los miraculous y por tanto debía ser entrenado apropiadamente como posible sucesor al gran guardián.

Adrien lo sabía, como también sabía que otro de los portadores era su equivalente igual, ella era luz, él oscuridad y viceversa, su nombre, Marinette Dupain Cheng.

Hacía ya muchos años que no la veía, la había esperado pacientemente durante los tres años de interinato que la joven había ganado en Estados Unidos en una escuela famosa de diseñadores de moda, pero ella jamás había vuelto, no al menos hasta donde él sabía, finalmente luego de esperarla por casi cinco años, era él quien se había ido hacia el Tíbet, en busca de paz, y en busca de su madre.

Hasta la fecha no tenía ninguna de ambas, no había rastro de su madre, y su paz, se había esfumado desde el día en que su padre había ido a prisión, y su gran amor, Marinette, había desaparecido de su vida.

Señor Agreste – Interrumpió su meditación una mujer de cabello negro.

¿Qué es lo que quieres Nathalie?, te dije que sin molestarme a menos de que fuera de vida o muerte.

Quizá lo sea para usted – Nathalie llevaba un tanque de oxígeno cerca porque era demasiado pesado andar en ese rustico lugar sin suficiente aire en los pulmones – Se trata de una oferta de trabajo que quizá le interese, la señora Pnina Tornai.

¡Pnina! – Adrien abrió sus ojos verdes con gran sorpresa, saliendo de su posición casi a tropezones para lograr agarrar a tiempo el celular, antes que la conexión se cortara, ya que esta era demasiado limitada por el lugar.

Si, habla Adrien Agreste, de verdad ¿eres tu Pnina? – Cuestiono casi arrebatando el celular de las manos de su asistente, una voz femenina contesto del otro lado.

Finalmente te encuentro Adrien Agreste, que gusto escucharte, aunque sea tan mala la señal.

Lo siento, estoy algo apartado de la civilización, dime, ¿Cómo has estado?

Todo excelente Adrien, las cosas no pueden ir mejor aquí en la gran manzana – El rubio podía imaginarlo, fiestas, pasarelas y demás, todo ese mundo que él había dejado en el olvido años atrás, desde que su padre fuera encarcelado – Pero extrañamos al modelo que parecía más prometedor de Francia, así que dime, ¿estás dispuesto a trabajar una vez más?

Tendrías que llegarme al precio Pnina – Sonrió Adrien esperanzado, Pnina rió del otro lado de la línea.

Te prometí que cuando fuera el momento cumpliría con mi parte del trato, serás el modelo de una nueva marca Marinette´s.

Acepto – No le importaba el salario, desde el principio, era bien sabido para ambos, que él solo buscaba una oportunidad para volver a estar en la vida de Marinette Dupain Cheng, había insistido en aquello, desde que supo por una revista que Marinette era la protegida de Pnina.

Te mandaré el contrato con tu asistente, en menos de un mes volverás a verla, pero Adrien, solo, tengo algo importante que pedirte.

Dime Pnina – Contesto alegre pero desconcertado por el tono serio de la diseñadora.

Cuida mucho a Mari por mí.

Dicho esto corto la comunicación, Pnina esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto pero había preocupación en el tono de su voz.

 **París, Francia, 9 años 8 meses y seis días atrás.**

Una joven rubia de anteojos incomodos a la vista y al uso, bajaba del avión mirando para todos lados, buscando el andén donde su pequeña maleta debía ser recogida.

Luego de encontrar su equipaje y mirar en todas direcciones fue hacia la salida del enorme aeropuerto internacional de París, respirando el frió aire de aquella tarde-noche suspiro ansiosa.

Bien, las cosas que tengo que hacer por mi trabajo.

Arrastro su maleta hasta un taxi, no se sorprendió que nadie le ayudará, si, era rubia y de ojos azules, pero no era del tipo exactamente atractiva, era una simple empleada de una nueva compañía de moda, y era considerada como Anne Hathaway en la película "El diablo viste a la moda" antes de ser considerada bonita.

¿A dónde la llevo señorita? – Pregunto el taxista sin verla a la cara.

Lléveme al centro por favor.

El taxista se sorprendió de la forma fluida en que la joven hablaba en francés, curioso pregunto.

¿No es usted americana?

Si, pero mi trabajo siempre requiere dominar otras lenguas – Contesto la rubia, el hombre asintió llevándola a un modesto hotel cercano al centro de la ciudad de París.

Una vez instalada en una habitación, se metió bajo la ducha y recordó por qué ahora ella estaba ahí, y cuál era su misión.

 **Manhattan, Nueva York, 9 años 8 meses y una semana antes.**

El sonido de unos tacones altos lleno los pasillos, hasta entrar en una elegante oficina totalmente a la moda, totalmente costosa en uno de los edificios más sobresalientes de Greenwich Village.

¿Mandaste llamarme?

Pregunto la elegante joven parisina vistiendo un elegante traje falda de su propio diseño en colores blusa negro en manga ¾ con holanes y falda champagne en corte A, su cabello perfectamente recogido en un moño coqueto que dejaba escapar a propósito unos flecos adornando su rostro levemente maquillado, a la vez formal, a la vez sexy, adornando aún más sus ojos azules con gafas de aumento en color rojo marca Ray-Ban.

Marii! ¿Cómo está mi diseñadora favorita?, hace casi dos meses que no nos vemos – Se acercó la guapa mujer que le doblaba la edad besándola en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

Yo procuro verte todos los días – Se quejó la joven de veinticinco años sentándose frente al escritorio de su mentora y mejor amiga en la ciudad dejando su bolso Louis Vuitton sobre este – En esta ciudad se habla demasiado de ti, no hay ningún programa del mundo de la moda donde no estés.

Lo se cariño, todos esos reality shows y eventos de celebridades, pero bueno mi distinguida colega, tú no te quedas atrás, estas obteniendo mucha fama.

Soy solo su humilde aprendiz maestra – Dijo solemne y sofisticadamente la joven de cabello oscuro.

La mujer más grande sonrió complacida y orgullosa.

Esta tarde Rachel me paso tu muy secreta nueva línea de moda primavera verano, estoy fascinada Mari, has hecho un trabajo increíble, pulcro y como a mí me gusta ¡vintage!

Tuve todo el invierno para concentrarme en hacer algo de tu agrado, bueno casi, estamos a punto de acabarlo aquí, es increíble el frío que hace fuera.

¿Y no te gustaría mudarte?, digo hace frio, y creo que es buen momento para expandir tus horizontes.

Manhattan es mi hogar Pnina, estoy en casa – Dijo la joven suspirando ilusionada con la próxima pasarela que estaba contemplada a llevarse a cabo en un mes, su primer trabajo exclusivamente suyo, su mentora la miro detenidamente.

Mari, Paris es tu hogar – Dijo de manera dulce y cariñosa.

No más Pnina, tu sabes que desde hace mucho mi hogar es New York, no hay nada que me ate más a Francia.

Pnina no dijo mucho en aquel momento, se notaba que aún le causaba angustia la sola idea, pero debía intentarlo.

Si no vas a Paris ahora, creo que ya jamás podrás hacerlo Mari – La joven no lo negaba, repentinamente bajo su mirada para esconder su dolor – El doctor Tyler hablo conmigo el otro día, dice que los progresos que has tenido son suficientes para que puedas estar allá.

Marinette mordió su labio inferior como un tic nervioso que había adquirido recientemente, el rojo carmín de estos sin embargo no se quitó.

Y la verdad, no es solo eso Mari, ¿de verdad quieres esto?, ¿reality shows y pasarelas falsas para mujeres perfectas?, tu visión siempre fue más amplia, tu desde que comenzamos a trabajar juntas me dijiste que la ropa era para hacer sentir cómoda a la gente, para hacerla feliz, no para martirizarla por lo que no puede usar.

Era cierto, y hasta ese momento había tratado de mantener sus principios, en lo poco que podía, después de todo había sido hasta el momento una ayudante, ahora era independiente por fin, pero ya no se trataba de algo que estuviera en sus manos, era sobre algo que se salía de su control total.

Esta es la premier de tu vida Mari, como comiences será como tengas que seguir el resto de tu vida – Dijo Pnina terminando su leve sermón para hacerla recapacitar – Es muy difícil cambiar de rumbo en este negocio, una vez que inicias.

Mari suspiro frustrada, ¿quería ir de verdad a París?, estaba el enorme detalle que este año se celebraría allá la semana de la moda, el evento más esperado del año para cualquier diseñador, el más competitivo y ella por fin podía participar con su propia línea, era una oportunidad única en la vida, quizá no volvería a repetirse.

Pero estaba el detalle de…

Disculpen – Llamo a la puerta una joven rubia de ojos azules con dos tazas de té – La señorita Dupain Cheng solicito estas bebidas.

Gracias Rachel – Sonrió la joven francesa mientras observaba a su más nueva asistente, era alta, delgada, y tenía unos horribles lentes que aún no lograba evaluar como entre horrendos o que no ajustaban en la cara ovalada de la tímida chica norteamericana.

Con permiso.

Cuando la rubia de cabello ondulado salió, Marinette sonrió, Pnina vio la chispa de una idea en su rostro, era innegable, sus ojos brillaban con ingenio.

Te propongo un trato entonces Pnina, mandemos a Rachel primero a investigar.

 **París, Francia, 9 años 8 meses y seis días atrás.**

Así que por eso ahí estaba ella, para ser los ojos, oídos y sentidos de Marinette Dupain Cheng sin que esta tuviera que viajar hasta la ciudad luz, y que con las debidas instrucciones que esta le había dado pudiera evaluar si era buena idea o no que su nueva línea primavera verano fuese exhibida en la semana de la moda de Paris.

Debía sentirse halagada, era su primera vez fuera de Estados Unidos, lo más lejos que había viajado alguna vez en la vida, ella una chica citadina de Kanzas que se había mudado recientemente a Nueva York para trabajar con la promesa más apostada por todos en la gran manzana, Marinette Dupain Cheng.

Debo conocer Paris como una norteamericana – Decidió dejando caer el chorro de agua por su cuerpo, luego terminar su ducha se vistió apropiadamente, porque el clima aún era frió, tomando un rumbo incierto decidió dar un paseo e inspeccionar el lugar, debía evaluar la ciudad para ver cómo sería la semana de la moda en Francia, debía conocer a los parisinos.

Desde luego se encontraba en París, la ciudad más visitada del mundo, y de pronto se dio cuenta el porqué, caminando unas pocas calles pudo contemplar a lo lejos la torre Eiffel, suspiro sintiendo nostalgia, pero se reprobó así misma por el sentimiento, ella tenía que ver la ciudad objetivamente e iba a lograrlo así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Su iphone indicaba que la ruta turística se encontraba a dos kilómetros de distancia, pero Marinette le había advertido que se apartara de eso, ella buscaba a los franceses no a los extranjeros, así que tuvo que tomar un desvió caminando por otras calles.

Las calles eran estrechas en comparación con la gran manzana, pero el ambiente se sentía extrañamente cálido, había algunos locales abiertos para comer, ella decidió usar su instinto y eligió uno de ensaladas, después de todo debía ponerse a dieta como el resto de las mujeres que trabajaban en esa industria.

Luego de su refrigerio siguió su camino viendo distintos aparadores de París, observaba la moda chick y elegante de la ciudad, había entrado a algunas tiendas para verificar la calidad de las telas y observar los puntos de costura, cada detalle lo analizaba, quería estar segura que el sitio era adecuado para que la marca Marinette tuviera aceptación en la zona.

La gente de París se había portado normal, le parecía gente agradable a pesar que los parisinos tenían mala fama con los extranjeros, pero tenían sus fuertes razones para desconfiar.

Buenas noches, disculpe – pidió indicaciones la rubia a una pareja – ¿Me podrían decir como llegar al distrito de la moda aquí?

Por supuesto, en la esquina se encuentra el tren subterráneo, lo toma y puede bajar en la estación de aquí – Le indico una joven en un mapa, Rachel negó.

Gra… gracias tomaré un taxi.

Dijo alejándose del lugar, pensó que un segundo día era muy necesario para tomar mejores decisiones, así que volvió a su hotel, había sido un día cansado.

A la mañana siguiente con los ánimos renovados, Rachel recorrió el distrito de la moda parisina, grandes marcas y tiendas se encontraban ahí, pero en la mayor parte de los sitios que ella visitaba era tratada por las empleadas con desdén, parecían mirarla de arriba abajo evaluando su aspecto y luego con poca sutileza hacían mohines de disgusto.

En dos tiendas le habían pedido que se marchara, ya que la joven parecía evaluar las telas (cosa que en verdad hacía), a la vez que evaluar la hechura, el diseño, cada detalle meticulosamente, para evitar el plagio, la habían echado con poca amabilidad, Rachel suspiro, los parisinos sí que eran desconfiados, pues si de algo estaba muy segura es que Marinette no copiaría jamás un solo diseño ajeno, podría inspirarse en otras cosas, pero no robar.

Terminada su tarea del día decidió relajarse un rato, ir a conocer los puntos de interés favoritos de Paris.

Camino por una zona turística cercana a la torre Eiffel contemplando muy asombrada una escultura echa para los héroes de Paris.

Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Una placa en agradecimiento estaba inscrita en aquella escultura de bronce, sintiendo una enorme nostalgia imagino como debía haber sido ser por un momento aquella increíble heroína, que aún parecía ser amada en Francia.

Ladybug, así se llamaba ella, pero nos abandonó a nuestra suerte hace mucho tiempo – Dijo un anciano colocándose a su lado mientras contemplaba él también la estatua.

¿Y aún así Paris la ama? – Pregunto la rubia, el anciano sonrió.

Paris es Ladybug, odiarla sería odiar a la misma Francia.

Dicho esto el anciano desapareció, la joven sonrió.

¡Auxilio, auxilio! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por los gritos desesperados de una mujer anciana, a la cual, un carterista le había arrebatado el bolso.

Sin pensarlo en absoluto, impulsada por hacer lo correcto la joven corrió hacia el hombre intentando detenerlo, este siguió sin detenerse metiéndose entre la gente, al igual que ella que era bastante ágil, sin embargo el ladrón se metió en el subterráneo y la joven se detuvo abruptamente mirando alrededor, había al menos cinco hombres que bien podrían haber intentado hacer algo, pero nadie se había movido, por el contrario, parecían quitarse del paso del ladrón.

¿Qué les pasa?, ¿porque son tan cobardes? – Pregunto molesta, nadie respondió una palabra, el cielo se estaba tornando bastante gris, la lluvia poco a poco comenzó a caer y la gente corrió a refugiarse, los afortunados sacaron sus sombrillas.

¡Como si solo esto faltara!

Exclamo en voz alta la mujer caminando bajo la lluvia unas cuantas manzanas bastante molesta por todo lo que había visto en su viaje.

Demasiado egoísmo, demasiada vanidad, demasiada competencia, cada quien veía en Paris por su propio bienestar, la ciudad era absolutamente bella y superficial.

La joven sonrió casi riendo aún debajo de la lluvia, hasta soltar unas sinceras carcajadas, parecía haberse vuelto loca a la vista de la gente que pasaba por ahí, repentinamente sacó su iPhone e hizo una llamada internacional muy importante.

¿Y bien? – Pregunto sin más la voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.

Pnina, puedes decirle a Rachel que prepare todo, quiero que trasladen mis cosas a Paris – Ordeno la rubia quitándose la larga melena falsa para dejar al descubierto un hermoso cabello oscuro.

Así que ya lo decidiste al fin, bueno Mari, te felicito, será como tú me pidas.

Solo una cosa más, hay una condición antes de que sigas hablando.

¿Y cuál es Mari? – Pregunto la hermosa mujer intrigada, la ojjiazul sonrió del otro lado de la línea maliciosamente.

Quiero que consigas a Adrian Agreste como mi modelo para la campaña.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

Decidí por mi propia voluntad y porque tengo muchas ideas para este nuevo fanfic seguirlo, no he obtenido los reviews que hubiera deseado con el primer capítulo y este me quedo aún más corto, pero prefiero meterle calidad y no relleno, voy a tratar de hacerlo entretenido para todos. Muchas gracias y por favor les encargo mucho sus reviews gracias!


	3. HATE YOU

_**La belleza, como el dolor, hace sufrir.**_

 **Capitulo #3**

 **HATE YOU.**

Había pasado casi un mes desde que regresara a Francia, el tiempo se había ido volando con tanto trabajo que Marinette tenía poco tiempo aún en su agenda, no había hecho las visitas pertinentes a sus seres queridos ni había hecho contacto con nadie hasta dos días atrás únicamente por teléfono, para dejar un espacio en su agenda y ver a una de sus mejores amigas.

Luego de terminar una reunión en su nuevo set fotográfico, se dirigió a su cita en un hermoso café parisino, las ventanas de la cafetería estaban empapadas, se podía vislumbrar a la gente con sombrillas e impermeables caminando en la calle tratando de encontrar refugio del enorme monzón de agua que caía fluidamente.

La joven contemplaba ensimismada la ciudad, luego de mucho tiempo de verlo como zona de trabajo únicamente, podía analizarlo de verdad, ¿este era su hogar?, todo se veía tan gris como el mismo cielo.

¡Mari! - Exclamo una joven morena entrando en la cafetería muy contenta en cuanto la diviso sentada en una de las orillas del lugar, un poco alejada del resto de la clientela.

¡Alya! – La emoción se notó en la voz de la ojiazul.

Ambas se encontraron con un fuerte abrazo afectuoso, los ojos color miel de la morena derramaron dos lágrimas de alegría.

No puedo creerlo, es que han pasado casi cinco años desde que te veo en persona.

Yo también te he extrañado muchísimo amiga – Dijo la joven de cabello negro con una enorme sonrisa – No es lo mismo usar skype que abrazarte de verdad.

¡Y ni siquiera eso usas ya! – Se quejó la morena y luego suspiro – Mari, te has alejado del mundo, la última vez que cruzamos palabras fue hace casi un año.

Lo siento Alya – De verdad lo lamentaba, pero tenía fuertes razones – Pnina no me ha dejado un solo segundo libre desde que pase a ser su mano derecha, eso y mis propios diseños personales.

No puedo culparla, eres increíble solo mírate – Dijo la castaña observando el elegante atuendo de Marinette, un vestido de dos piezas, la de arriba era una blusa beige con detalles en color negro en contraste con la falda de color gris ratón, medias adecuadas a sus perfectas piernas blancas en conjunto con zapatillas negras Jimmy Choo.

Bueno, si nos vamos por elegancia, tú tienes un gusto exquisito amiga, dime el conjunto que usas es…

Me lo obsequió una TALENTOSA amiga y diseñadora – Contesto Alya muy contenta, Marinette sonrió, viendo el vestido color ciruela que había diseñado meses atrás para el cumpleaños de Alya, tal y como ella esperaba el color con su tono de piel le quedaba perfecto, pero había algo más, un brillo inusual en los ojos de su amiga que la hacían lucir aún más impactante.

Estas radiante, no cabe duda que te ha ido muy bien.

Bueno – Dijo la joven apartando un mechón de cabello a propósito para dejar a la vista el hermoso diamante que tenía en su mano derecha en su dedo anular– No puedo quejarme.

¡Alya! – Marinette tomo su mano viendo el hermoso anillo con el pequeño pero fino diamante en forma de lágrima y luego a su amiga con mucho asombro - ¡¿Vas a casarte?!

¡Si! – Grito muy emocionada llamando la atención de los clientes, ambas amigas se volvieron a abrazar muy emocionadas sin importarles llamar la atención, de igual modo en cuanto la gente entendió que era un tema privado cada quien volvió a lo suyo, después de aquella reveladora noticia ambas amigas se sentaron una frente a la otra pidiendo dos copas de vino tinto para festejar.

¡De verdad que ha sido una enorme sorpresa!, ¿tu casarte? – Pregunto Marinette muy emocionada.

¡Oye! Lo dices como si nadie me fuese a querer, y además te recuerdo que hemos sido novios desde el bachillerato niña atolondrada.

Es cierto, pero ya no somos más unos niños – Sonrió Marinette con mucha nostalgia recordando con cariño sus años escolares en Paris.

Mari, hay alguien aquí que también se muere por saludarte – Susurro la morena viendo hacia su bolsa de mano, la ojiazul sonrió.

Una maravillosa coincidencia, te he echado de menos Trixx – Susurro hacia el bolso, mirando alrededor y observando que nadie viniera puso el suyo sobre la mesa al igual que Alya y dijo – Tikki también las ha extrañado mucho.

El kwami rojo saludo con una sonrisa a Alya desde su cómodo bolso confeccionado por Marinette que más bien parecía ahora un apartamento para kwamis.

El pequeño kwami del zorro salió del bolso de su compañera besando afectuosamente a Marinette en la mejilla para luego entrar en su bolso y abrazar muy contenta a Tikki.

Me da tanto gusto verlas juntas - Dijo Alya contemplando unos segundos el bolso casi vacío de Marinette sonriéndole luego – Que bueno que hayas decidido regresar, espero honestamente que sea para quedarte definitivamente.

¡Alya! – Protesto Marinette con pena – Sabes que no puedo, toda mi vida está en Manhattan.

Yo creo que puedes diseñar donde sea, no creo que a tu mentora le moleste – Trato de convencerla su amiga de cabello ondulado – Es más, estamos en la capital de la moda, bien sería mucho más benéfico para ti quedarte en Francia.

¡Alya no! – Dijo Marinette con mucho énfasis y una expresión seria – No quiero quedarme aquí un segundo más del necesario, basta por favor.

Mari… lo siento – Suspiro la morena frustrada, no debía presionarla demasiado estaba consiente, pero extrañaba tanto a su vieja amiga, aquella que podía ser considerada como la mejor heroína que alguna vez había tenido Paris, y que de algún modo se había convertido en su maestra, observando que había logrado un aire tenso en el ambiente trato de cambiar el tema – Pero bueno, mejor dime ¿para cuándo comienzo a trabajar en las fotos?

Mañana mismo, y es una enorme suerte que tú seas mi fotógrafa oficial, te lo agradezco demasiado Alya, ya he visto varias locaciones que vamos a usar, además de un hermoso estudio que está frente al rio Sena…

Marinette volvió a su normalidad hablando entusiasmada del trabajo, Alya recordó entonces pequeños retazos de algunos años atrás, cuando Ladybug había extendido una pequeña cajita hacia ella con un collar peculiar, abriendo un mundo nuevo de magia y poderes fantásticos, entonces ella había conocido a Trixx su invaluable amiga y compañera, así como la verdadera identidad de su heroína favorita, Ladybug, y una misión.

 _Amo Francia, pero no puedo estar un segundo más aquí, ¿cuidarás la ciudad, el país entero por mí?_

Le había hecho esa pregunta, esa suplica Marinette con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ella lo había prometido y así habían sellado un nuevo pacto de amistad como amigas y compañeras del poder de los Miraculous.

¿Alya? – Marinette noto que su amiga estaba en las nubes, Alya sonrió para que no se diera cuenta de sus pensamientos.

Perdona, es que con lo de la boda estoy bastante distraída.

Entiendo no te disculpes – Negó Marinette viendo su reloj de mano – De cualquier modo debo irme, tengo que terminar de arreglar unos asuntos para comenzar a primera hora mañana, pero te prometo tomarme un tiempo para conocer todos los detalles de la boda, no me la pierdo por nada.

Mari… - La detuvo Alya antes de que la ojiazul se incorporara tomando su mano - ¿De verdad estas segura de que estarás bien si ves a Adrien Agreste nuevamente?

Por supuesto – Sonrió fríamente Marinette con suficiencia, dándole una palmada cariñosa a su amiga en la mano – No soy la misma niña idiota a la que le rompió el corazón tantos años atrás, ya lo supere.

Mari abrazo a su amiga y discretamente devolvió a Trixx al bolso de Alya sonriéndoles a ambas.

Nos veremos mañana, hasta luego chicas.

Trixx y Alya intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación y duda, de Marinette no sabían ya que se podía esperar.

Un vuelo comercial proveniente de la India llegaba finalmente a Paris…

Había sido un viaje largo, y aún usaba un atuendo típico de monjes tibetanos, por lo cual llamaba bastante la atención. Eso y considerando que era un hombre muy atractivo que se veía algo salvaje y misterioso.

Adrien Agreste regresaba por fin a su casa, Paris relucía de manera brillante para él con el sol colándose entre un montón de nubes grises dándole grandes esperanzas.

Pronto volveré a verla Plagg – Sonrió el joven con su mochila en mano, viajaba ligero, como le habían enseñado en el templo, se necesitaban en realidad pocas cosas mundanas para vivir.

Ya veremos cómo te va con ella chico – Murmuro Plagg desde su abrigo, Adrien sonrió confiado

Hace demasiado tiempo que no la veo, han sido casi diez años, ¿crees que me reconozca?, ¿la reconoceré yo?

¿Te odiará? – Pregunto Plagg en un susurro, Adrien se detuvo abruptamente encogiendo los hombros.

Es lógico que me odie, pero ya ha peleado ella por mi demasiado tiempo – Adrien observo la pulsera de mano que siempre usaba, aquella que le había dado Marinette muchos años atrás y que le había prometido le traería suerte en los videojuegos – Es mi turno de demostrarle también que la amo, y que mis decisiones del pasado no fueron para hacerla sufrir, solo quería que realizará sus sueños.

Plagg sonrió, pero no dijo nada más, en realidad estaba muy orgulloso de la madurez de su compañero, lo había visto crecer demasiado en todos estos años y era justo para él ser feliz finalmente.

Después de todo, no habían sido años fáciles para él, había tenido que afrontar muchos retos y problemas en el camino. Sobre todo con su peculiar familia.

No te parece extraño que en todo este tiempo a penas si hemos visto una foto de ella, y eso que además es una foto algo borrosa – Pregunto Plagg en voz alta cuando caminaban por una calle solitaria.

Bueno, Marinette hasta el momento solo ha sido una empleada, es la primera vez que va lanzarse como figura pública, no es tan raro que aún no tenga fotos en prensa o revistas.

Sí, pero ¿qué hay de Ladybug? Ella también desapareció.

Eso sí me preocupa bastante, no entiendo porque razón América no apreció la mejor heroína del mundo – Medito Adrien, había leído y visto en noticieros occidentales algunas contribuciones de Ladybug en New York, pero habían sido pocas y luego de unos años había desaparecido completamente, no entendía bien el porqué, pero era uno de los tantos misterios que venía a resolver con la llegada de Marinette.

Es muy probable que tu amiga haya hecho a un lado su alter ego para destacar su verdadera identidad – Dijo Plagg pensativamente, Adrien negó.

Eso es imposible, Marinette es la mujer más buena, dulce y noble que he conocido en mi vida.

Era, ahora no sabes qué clase de persona es, además tú la conociste solo siendo adolescente, ser adulto es distinto.

Eso era cierto, él mismo no era igual que cuando tenía quince años, ese chico triste que extrañaba constantemente a su madre, que le tenía miedo a su padre, no era él mismo.

Adrien, pase lo que pase en esta nueva aventura, seguiremos juntos de acuerdo.

También Plagg había cambiado un poco, se había vuelto más analítico y hablaba un poco menos sobre el queso, Adrien sonrió, no había de que preocuparse, por fin estaba en casa.

Muévete Adrien, debemos llegar pronto al hotel que muero de hambre y se terminó el queso.

Adrien sonrió, hablar un poco menos del queso equivalía a que su kwami hablará una hora menos.

Una puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una joven que de inmediato se quitó el abrigo, hacía demasiado calor dentro de ese pequeño departamento pero todo era culpa de su acompañante.

Llegas temprano cariño – Dijo su novio recibiéndola con un beso en los labios – Todavía no termino la cena – Se disculpó él con una sartén en la mano y una crepa a medio cocer dentro de ella.

No importa, deja que te hecho una mano – Sonrió Alya dejando su bolsa y su abrigo colgando en un perchero al lado de la puerta – No hay moros en la costa Trixx – Anuncio Alya y la pequeña zorra salió de su encierro.

Hola Trixx – Saludo Nino al kwami de su futura esposa, la pequeña zorra sonrió amable para luego dirigirse a su habitación a ver la tele, dándoles espacio a la pareja para estar solos.

¿Y bien Alya?, ¿Cómo te fue con Mari? – Pregunto con mucha curiosidad Nino, Alya bufó frustrada.

No quiere quedarse en Paris, me dijo tajantemente que solo viene por su trabajo y luego se irá – Alya siguió a Nino hacia la cocina recargándose al lado de una encimera mientras el terminaba de cocinar la crepa – Y sin embargo, me dijo que no se perdería la boda por nada – La castaña sonrió con malicia – Amor, ¿no podríamos posponerla un tiempo?

¡Alya! – La regaño Nino terminando de colocar la crepa lista en un plato para luego volver a hacer otra – Sabes que es muy difícil cambiar la fecha luego de que ya reservamos el salón y la iglesia, si esto sigue así incluso creo que vas a huir para no casarte conmigo – Se quejó el joven que había tenido que insistir por tres años para que al fin Alya le diera el sí.

Lo lamento amor – Se disculpó Alya abrazándolo por la espalda mientras él cocinaba – Tu sabes que mi "doble vida" a veces tiene sus inconvenientes, por eso hemos tenido que postergar la fecha hasta ahora, además aceptémoslo, no somos exactamente ricos y para la boda que yo quería debíamos ahorrar dinero.

Pero ahora que todo si está listo, no se te ocurra postergarlo más – Ordenó Nino llevando su mano derecha a sus labios besándola dulcemente – O tus padres van a matarme, es decir, llevamos viviendo en unión libre desde hace casi dos años y en todo ese tiempo no han dejado de echarme en cara que no estamos casados.

Alya rió recordando las constantes amenazas sutiles pero evidentes de sus padres hacia Nino, casi le habían dado un ultimátum para que su pequeña hija, según ellos, se convirtiera en una mujer "decente" y ya no viviera en pecado.

Nino, Adrien y Marinette volverán a verse finalmente mañana – Recordó de pronto Alya bastante impactada aún sin saber bien cómo comportarse con el patán del ex mejor amigo de su prometido - Tengo mucho coraje hacia él, no quisiera ni que se atreva a verla.

Alya – Nino apago la estufa y se giró para ver de frente a su novia con paciencia – Mari ya es una mujer adulta, si ella dijo que estaba bien, así debe serlo, nadie la obligo a que lo escogiera como su modelo.

No estoy tan segura – Se quejó Alya, Nino soltó una carcajada.

Por favor Alya, facilítale algo las cosas a Mari y compórtate al menos mientras haces tu trabajo.

Está bien – Lo dijo con el ceño fruncido casi a regañadientes – Lo prometo.

Nino volvió a besarla y Alya lo ayudo a terminar la cena mientras ambos seguían platicando de su día, como una pareja perfectamente sincronizada.

Había terminado de llover hacia casi dos horas, tiempo en el que Marinette había estado organizando los últimos detalles con su siempre fiel asistente Rachel que anotaba con mucha eficacia en su laptop, mandaba emails y terminaba de analizar los costos de algunos necesarios accesorios para los escenarios que Mari iba a montar en algunas locaciones, siempre estando consciente del presupuesto.

Creo que es todo por hoy Rachel – Dijo Marinette luego de mirar su reloj pulsera, casi eran las diez de la noche – Debes estar tan cansada como yo, así que vete a tu habitación y descansa, nos espera un día muy pesado mañana.

Lo se Mari, espero que también hagas lo mismo y te duermas inmediatamente – Sugirió la rubia muy sonriente tomando sus cosas – Sabes, aunque sé que es mucho el trabajo que nos espera estoy ¡tan emocionada! – Casi chillo Rachel mirando la lujosa habitación – Estoy en Paris, ¡esto es un sueño!, muchas, ¡muchas gracias Mari!

Dijo a modo de despedida su asistente, saliendo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, la lujosa habitación del hotel quedo en silencio, Marinette tensó la quijada reflexionando en las palabras de su asistente.

Todos eran tan felices en Paris, todos menos ella.

Ha sido un día bastante largo Mari – Suspiro Tikki saliendo finalmente de una habitación contigua cuando escucho absoluto silencio – Pensé que Rachel jamás se iba a ir.

Me pregunto si hice bien en regresar a Paris – Se le escapo decir a Marinette pensativamente – Extraño más que nunca Manhattan.

Mari… - Había un deje de preocupación en el tono del kwami rojo – Dices eso porque estas cansada, no has disfrutado tu estancia aquí desde que llegamos a la ciudad – Su tono cambio con optimismo – Creo que deberías salir, divertirte, es decir, hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto la ojiazul y su kwami sonrió con una idea.

A que hace mucho que no eres Ladybug, ¿porque no ahora?, solo salir, divertirte, sentir el viento, disfrutar la ciudad desde las mejores vistas, hacer algo de ejercicio.

Marinette sonrió tristemente a su kwami, se consideraba tan indigna de tener una amiga tan maravillosa como Tikki, que la había acompañado en todas sus travesías y que le pedía tan poco para ella, de hecho en muchos meses Tikki se había tenido que esconder días enteros para que nadie la viera, era lógico que estuviera harta, pero jamás había reclamado nada.

Vamos Mari, por favor, ¡será divertido!

Marinette sonrió, no por la idea de ser Ladybug, sino para hacer feliz a su kwami.

¡Tikki motas!

Cuidando de que nadie la viera salir de la terraza transformada, se aferró de un edificio cercano con su yoyo mágico impulsándose, saltando entre enormes edificios transformada, luego de mucho, mucho tiempo sin ser Ladybug, la heroína de Paris resurgía.

Marinette entonces recordó sus primeras veces como Ladybug, sus errores, sus amistades, la gente que la había amado tanto como la heroína que había salvado innumerables veces a Paris.

Y entonces sonrió, una sonrisa real, deslizándose entre edificios columpiándose entre ellos con su yoyo mágico, sintiendo el aire fresco de la ciudad en su cuerpo, la hermosa luna llena iluminando su camino, ¡libertad!, luego de mucho tiempo sin ella, era mágico realmente estar saltando entre edificios divirtiéndose sin pensar en nada más que la adrenalina de colgarse a grandes alturas y poder correr con total libertad sin que ningún ojo estuviera sobre ella.

Adrien había terminado de asearse, vestido con un conjunto deportivo observaba la ciudad desde la terraza del hotel donde se hospedaba pensando en Marinette, como casi siempre hacia.

Había tratado de ensayar frente al espejo como la saludaría, que cosas le diría, como actuaría frente a ella, pero todo le parecía falso, bastante difícil luego de la última vez que se habían visto, de su delicada situación y las horrendas cosas que él le había dicho para que se marchara.

¡Plagg no sé qué debo hacer, faltan unas horas para que vuelva a verla! – Comento totalmente frustrado el guapo rubio, pero antes de que su kwami pudiera decirle algo, Adrien abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa al ver que a lo lejos una figura femenina saltaba de un edificio hacia otro con gran agilidad, una mujer notablemente con dos largas coletas y un conocido traje rojo y negro.

¡Es ella, es Ladybug!

Grito Adrien entre emocionado e incrédulo, entonces sin pensarlo se transformó en Cat Noir tratando de alcanzar a su amada.

Ladybug, inconsciente de que alguien la seguía, continuó corriendo sobre los edificios, colgándose de ellos, hasta que un atisbo de realidad, de su realidad golpeó su mente al divisar a lo lejos un lugar muy conocido por ella, su vieja casa, la pastelería…

Y entonces su salto fue incorrecto, su yoyo que apenas empezaba a lanzar no logro enroscarse en alguna parte de ningún edificio y ella cayó al vacío en picada, sin intentar siquiera hacer algo por salvar su propia vida.

Iba a morir, pero no podía moverse aún si lo hubiera intentado.

Y justo entonces, antes de caer al piso, alguien la atrapo salvándola, una vez más.

¿¡Ladybug!?, ¡eres tú!

Pero la joven del traje rojo no reaccionaba, sus ojos temblaban y sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza, tanta que de no ser por los guantes se habría hecho sangrar con sus propias uñas.

¡Tranquila! – Le dijo su salvadora al ver que estaba en estado de shock, abrazándola con fuerza añadió con mucha seguridad – Estas a salvo Mari, ¡ya estoy aquí!

Ladybug entonces volvió a respirar, no se había percatado ni siquiera que retenía la respiración, se aferró a su compañera y sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, ambas jóvenes se des transformaron entonces, no había nadie alrededor y hubiera sido imposible para Marinette volver a transformarse aunque lo hubiera intentado.

Mari, ¿estas bien? – Pregunto Tikki preocupada al ver su estado, la amiga que sostenía a Marinette negó con la cabeza, la pelinegra no podía hablar de todos modos, seguía llorando aferrada a su salvadora.

Ven, mi coche no está lejos, déjame llevarte, no tienes que decir nada, solo respira.

Marinette asintió dejándose llevar Tikki y el otro Kwami las siguieron con expresiones preocupadas, pero ninguna dijo nada en aquel momento.

Mientras tanto Cat Noir había perdido la pista de Ladybug, si es que se trataba de ella, y no de alguna fantasía o alucinación de las enormes ganas que él tenía de verla.

Volviendo resignado a su habitación de hotel se des transformo suspirando abatido, había estado tan cerca, ¿Cómo la había perdido?

Tranquilo Adrien – Lo trato de consolar Plagg mientras iba por un pedazo de queso camembert a la cocina – Mañana volverás a verla, ten paciencia.

Adrien suspiro frustrado apartando unos mechones rebeldes de su frente, sin entender que había pasado, la había divisado por última vez saltando hacia un edificio, y en lo que él saltaba trepando una parte de una barda donde no pudo divisarla ella simplemente había desaparecido, pero estaba seguro que se trataba de ella y no de que su mente le estuviera jugando bromas.

Mañana… mañana volveremos a vernos, Marinette – Se prometió él mismo de todos modos esperanzado, haber visto a Ladybug aunque fuera unos segundos había sido para él tan reconfortante como lo hubiera sido para un sediento encontrar agua en el desierto.

Y la tan ansiada mañana llegó.

Adrien casi no había podido dormir después de aquello, pero a cambio había llegado con mucha puntualidad al estudio frente al rio Sena, donde sería su primera sesión fotográfica. Siendo atendido por la amable asistente personal de Marinette, una joven rubia llamada Rachel que le indico donde estaba su camerino y le dio algunos muy sabios consejos, o más bien ordenes antes de ver a la diseñadora del evento.

Nunca la llames por su nombre de pila, solo algunas cuantas personas pueden hacerlo, para ti será madame o madeimoselle Dupain o Dupain Cheng, por favor, siempre se puntual a cualquier evento o en cualquier locación donde se te pida estar, ella solo dice las ordenes una vez, tienes que llevarle el paso, madame es severa pero justa en los pagos así que si te pide quedarte horas extra ten en cuenta que serás bien recompensado económicamente, y una última cosa, aunque ella no me pidió que te lo dijera, su fotógrafa me dejo muy en claro que no menciones absolutamente nada de su familia. Acá entre nos, sus padres se están divorciando y se llevan tan mal entre ellos y con madame que ella jamás los visita, ni toca el tema de su familia con nadie, ¿queda muy claro?

Por supuesto – Respondió Adrien completamente sorprendido, Rachel le pidió por último que se tomara una foto con él, Adrien accedió y la rubia se fue contenta a su puesto dejándolo solo en el camerino para que se cambiara.

Marinette llegaba casi una hora tarde a su trabajo, acompañada por un café expreso bien cargado y unas preciosas gafas de sol que un amigo diseñador le había obsequiado en New York, caminaba con aires de grandeza entrando al estudio luego de un hondo suspiro para calmar su ansiedad, haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer, imponer su presencia con su andar seguro, con su elegante vestuario y con su enorme atractivo físico.

Antes de abrir la última puerta, donde todo mundo ya la esperaba, Marinette volvió a respirar hondo abriendo las puertas de par en par imponiendo su presencia como el lobo alfa de una manada.

Todas las miradas se fueron sobre ella, los ojos de cada persona se clavaron en la fashionista diseñadora que caminaba con demasiada seguridad para estar en terreno minado, por decirlo de algún modo, Marinette sabía perfectamente que el mundo de la moda era duro y severo, y así era ella precisamente en su trabajo.

Rachel – Marinette no saludo a su asistente, simplemente le entrego su enorme abrigo negro dejando al descubierto su hermoso traje falda en colores negro y rojo, al igual que sus uñas, quitándose el precioso sombrero negro que hacia juego y que cubría su perfecto peinado vintage de los años 50´s analizo todo a su alrededor y sin saludar a nadie en específico comenzó a mandar, dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra como si se tratase de un dictador, deteniéndose para ver a Adrien Agreste finalmente.

Usted – Lo señalo con su dedo – Vaya a maquillaje inmediatamente, necesita retocarse esta demasiado rojo para la cámara.

Terminando de decir aquello dio un gran trago a su café y salió de la habitación seguida por Rachel, Adrien quedo boquiabierto, Marinette se había portado totalmente fría, hermética, y sin atisbo de querer saludarlo, a pesar de que estaba muy seguro que lo había reconocido, pese a los lentes tan oscuros una ceja alzada dirigida a él le había dicho más que mil palabras.

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

Espero de verdad que les esté gustando el fanfic, y por favor, si quieren actualización pronto dejen sus reviews, es muy importante para mí, gracias.


	4. Mientes tan bien

_**Lo que la oruga llama el fin, el resto de mundo le llama mariposa.**_

 **Capitulo#4**

 **Mientes tan bien.**

Marinette entro en su pequeña e improvisada oficina en el estudio fotográfico que habían rentado para la ocasión, seguida de Rachel que venía con el ceño fruncido y extrañada de la actitud fría y descortés de Marinette hacia todo mundo.

Cuando la asistente de Marinette cerró la puerta de la oficina la pelinegra se desplomo sobre la silla frente a su escritorio recostando sus brazos y cabeza sobre este.

Rachel… - Su voz de dictadora cambiaba por el de una mujer agonizando – Un expreso y dos aspirinas, pronto!

Hola, buenos días, ¿cómo están? mi nombre es Marinette y voy a ser su tirana dictadora y a quien no le guste ¡que se largue de mi vista!

¡Rachel! – Grazno Marinette lastimeramente – Me estoy muriendo, café, aspirinas…

Mari, has estado en peores condiciones – La reto Rachel mirándola con brazos cruzados – Ahora quítate esas gafas y deja que te vea.

La ojiazul obedeció y Rachel abrió la boca con sorpresa.

¿Estuviste llorando?

Estoy bien, solo no dormí en toda la noche – Dijo Marinette restándole importancia a sus evidentes ojos hinchados, razón por la cual había usado en todo momento sus lentes oscuros, afortunadamente Marinette era hábil con sus manos y podía hacerse elaborados peinados en menos de quince minutos, pero el cansancio no le había dado tiempo a arreglar su rostro – Tráeme también las compresas para deshinchar los ojos y maquillaje, yo me encargo de estar presentable en veinte minutos.

Mejor traigo un profesional – Sugirió amablemente la rubia viendo el deplorable estado de su jefa – Deja que te mimen un poco, te daré un respiro de media hora y me encargaré de todo allá fuera, además del café y aspirinas.

Gracias Rachel – La voz de Marinette sonó apagada, le estaba salvando realmente el pellejo y lo agradecía, pero estaba exhausta, la rubia sonrió en respuesta y justo antes de abrir la puerta volteo su mirada y se dirigió a su jefa.

Sabes Mari, siempre admire el hecho de que aunque no supieras si podías lograr algo lo siguieras intentando, había cosas que a todos nos parecían imposibles de realizar, pero tu jamás te rendías. Y te esforzaste tanto para estar en donde estas, para llegar tan lejos, no tenías el apoyo de nadie, es decir no eras hija de ningún famoso, y aunque Pnina te apadrino tu hiciste que todo esto fuera posible.

Marinette levanto su vista para ver a su asistente con mucha sorpresa, Rachel sonrió con mucha fe.

¿Tú crees que lo lograré? – Pregunto la francesa algo insegura.

Nunca he tenido duda de eso Mari – Dijo la rubia antes de salir de la oficina, dejando a la pelinegra pensando un poco, luego de varios segundos volvió a sonreír, era cierto, estaba en terreno seguro, ella sabía absolutamente todo lo que era necesario y más sobre este oficio, podría hacerlo, podría dejar de pensar en todas esas sombras grises y negras que atormentaban su mente, y aislarlas en lo más profundo de sí misma, tal y como había hecho por tantos años.

Y solo ser Marinette la diseñadora, y la nueva imagen de la moda en Francia y el mundo.

La joven rubia salió de la oficina, Adrien observó desde su sitio que volvía a entrar con un evidente gay que era el maquillista, así como café, no sabía que pasaba, pero trataba de observar cada pequeño movimiento de esa habitación donde se encontraba Marinette.

Rachel volvió a salir sola segundos después, y se dirigió al equipo de iluminación intercambiando algunas palabras con ellos, luego se dirigió hacia la fotógrafa, y luego hacia los empleados que apoyaban sosteniendo paneles para la iluminación del suelo, la rubia parecía bastante atareada y algunos no estaban de muy buen humor luego de haber conocido por primera vez a su jefa, de hecho el ambiente se había tornado tenso y algunos especulaban sobre la capacidad de la diseñadora para hacer su trabajo, ya que no estaba presente, llegaba tarde y de muy mal humor.

Finalmente, luego de veinte minutos la diseñadora en cuestión salió de su oficina seguida por Michael el maquillista profesional que le sonrió guiñándole un ojo como quien comparte un chiste privado con un viejo amigo.

Mil disculpas – Hablo en voz alta Marinette nuevamente imponiendo su presencia y callando a todo mundo, algunos que estaban en otros asuntos dejaron lo que hacían para verla, Adrien quedó estupefacto, Marinette era una mujer ahora, una sumamente hermosa y tentadora.

Una leve sombra morada contrastaba armónicamente con sus preciosos ojos color zafiro, delineados con color negro, en contraste con sus perfectos labios carmesí que mostraban una sonrisa traviesa, segura, muy diferente de la adolescente que él había conocido muchos años atrás, tímida y algo trémula para hablar, al menos con él.

Necesito que todos se acerquen – Ordeno la mujer colocándose en medio de todo el escenario, la gente se fue reuniendo delante de ella, Adrien se acercó lo más que pudo sin perder detalle de la expresión de Marinette, de los movimientos de su cuerpo, de su ahora más largo cabello, o al menos así imaginaba debía ser, por el elaborado peinado que usaba y que la hacía lucir algo retro pero muy elegante.

Muchos años atrás, en una escuela estudiaban dos modelos su clase de inglés básico, y una le pregunta a la otra ¿What is tsunami?, a lo que esta le responde Mi nami is Milenia Trump.

Poco a poco todos comenzaron a reír entonces, el chiste era algo sencillo pero muy actual. Marinette podía oler la tensión en el ambiente cuando había vuelto a entrar, sabía que tenía que redimirse, romper un poco el hielo que ella misma había creado, así que había inventado ese chiste en cuestión de minutos mientras Michael la maquillaba.

Quiero pedir una disculpa antes que nada – Aclaro Marinette nuevamente con voz de mando pero más relajada mirándolos a todos y cada uno a los ojos – Hoy es nuestro primer día oficial como una nueva marca en el mercado de la moda, mantener el profesionalismo en este negocio es de vital importancia para mí, así que voy a exigir el máximo de todos y cada uno de ustedes, pero les aseguro que a partir de ahora, no me verán llegar un solo segundo tarde, y por otro lado, yo haré el doble o el triple del trabajo que ustedes hagan de ser necesario – Hizo una pausa, Adrien la observaba con demasiada intensidad, pero ella ignoro ese hecho – Rachel, cuando estábamos con Pnina ¿cuantas horas al día trabajábamos en general?

De diez a doce horas madame – Contesto de inmediato la asistente personal de Marinette – Una ocasión trabajamos treinta y seis horas seguidas.

Marinette asintió, viendo asombro, miedo, enojo, sentimientos poco disimulados en diferentes rostros, eso era demasiado tiempo.

Mucha gente cree que el mundo de la moda se remite a crear bonitos diseños y tomarles fotos a gente bien parecida vistiéndolos, pero no, yo les aseguro que hay muchísimos detalles antes de que eso suceda, estamos además limitados por contingencias climáticas, económicas e incluso en ocasiones hasta por la misma competencia. La pelea por el poder de ser los mejores es ardua, y ninguna otra de las marcas rivales trabajara menos que nosotros.

Todos parecían nerviosos el discurso era honesto pero prometía un trabajo estresante y pesado, Marinette sonrió para disipar el miedo de sus empleados.

No quiero asustarlos, tampoco quiero decir que trabajaran incansablemente sin ningún momento de descanso, haremos pausas adecuadas cada cierto tiempo para que tanto los modelos, como los demás empleados descansen y tomen un respiro, pero también dependerá todo eso si se ganan el tiempo libre compensándolo trabajando con entusiasmo – Marinette cruzo los brazos caminando pensativamente – No soy una tirana, entiendo que todos tienen vidas personales que atender, pero la semana de la moda está casi a dos meses de celebrarse, estamos aquí contra reloj, por ello si alguno de ustedes tiene problemas personales que atender siéntanse con la libertad de dirigirse a Rachel y dependiendo de la situación decidiré como proceder.

Si, sobre eso – Interrumpió una joven que se notaba casi de la edad de Marinette, pero más baja de estatura y de apariencia tan dulce y frágil que a Marinette le pareció que se trataba de la misma Rose de su antiguo colegio, solamente que con cabello rizado y pelirrojo – Estoy teniendo problemas con la guardería de mi hija y no sé si yo…

Renuncia – Respondió de inmediato Marinette dejando a la pobre pelirroja con la boca abierta llena de pánico – Disculpa que sea tan honesta pero por eso acabo de decir que se dirijan a Rachel – Dijo señalando a la rubia a su lado - Si tú me dices eso a mí directamente, yo te pediría que te fueras, sin embargo, la que lleva la logística del trabajo es ella – Su asistente sonrió conociendo muy bien el fuerte temperamento de Marinette – Se las presento, su nombre es Rachel Lancaster, mi mano derecha, y segunda al mando, de hecho es ella quien consigue todo, yo soy solo una artista, y mi trabajo verdadero aquí es ver que la sesión de fotos salga excelente, que todo cuadre de manera armoniosa, elegir vestuario para cada uno, etcétera, pero por eso Rachel está aquí y es la persona que te puede ayudar en problemas como ese, y si se llega a salir de sus capaces manos, ella vendrá en dado caso conmigo, pero pedirme ayuda sería la última de las opciones y no la recomiendo mucho si se trata de asuntos personales, ¿queda claro?

Si madame – Dijo la pelirroja con voz trémula como un gatito asustado frente a un león, Marinette sonrió.

Otro punto que quiero aclarar, es que yo no decidí ser madame o madeimoselle Dupain Cheng, sé que hasta suena algo ridículo, pero es por protocolo, le dará más clase a la marca y es mi imagen personal, recuerden que estamos en la industria de la moda, así que diríjanse con propiedad unos a otros y les advierto una cosa más, quienes trabajen como modelos, maquillistas, estilistas o cualquier ámbito que implique la apariencia, debe cuidar mucho la propia, porque he despedido gente por no usar el atuendo adecuado. Es la única ventaja sobre los demás miembros del equipo a mi parecer, pero reitero yo vengo de un mundo donde la moda es lo elemental y eso es lo que deseamos inspirar en el mercado.

Finalmente Marinette miro su reloj de mano y aclaro.

Entonces para terminar, y resumiendo todo mi discurso hay cuatro reglas de oro aquí, uno puntualidad, dos profesionalismo, tres apariencia, cuatro todo lo que aquí suceda es secreto, la línea es nueva, apenas va lanzarse y es absolutamente indispensable que no llegue a los medios, recuerden, firmaron un contrato de confidencialidad y mis abogados son excelentes para cazar a traidores.

Nadie dijo nada, todo había quedado en absoluto, algunos temían por su empleo pero una vez más Marinette sonrió tratando de no darles tanto miedo.

Ahora vuelvan cada quien a su área, y recuerden que estaré detrás de cada uno de ustedes solo con fines laborales, gracias por su atención.

La gente se dispersó, y si antes pensaban que Marinette era una farsante, ahora parecía que todo mundo le tenía miedo, todos excepto una joven de boina gris que se acercó a ella dándole un codazo con mucha confianza para el discurso que había dado.

Oye, casi tiemblo del miedo, ¿de dónde te salen esos afilados comentarios mi estimada?

Me empecé a juntar contigo y todo cayó por su cuenta.

Ambas jóvenes rieron, Adrien era el único que no se había movido de su sitio y no entendía nada de lo que pasaba ahí ni quien era la desafiante morena que le hablaba con tanta confianza a Marinette.

Pero al parecer ella si lo conocía a él, la joven frunció el ceño bastante molesta y masculló en voz baja sin dejar de verlo con odio.

Mari me marcho a tomar fotos a las primeras modelos, pero cualquier cosa que necesites…

Alya, es madame – Se quejó dulcemente para variar Marinette y la morena solo rodo los ojos con fastidio marchándose.

Si como sea.

El rubio dejo de observar por donde la morena se marchaba luego de que le clavara en sus ojos color miel una mirada totalmente hostil, para luego mirar a Marinette, esta vez frente a frente, solos, pues cada persona se había marchado a sus labores.

Tanto tiempo sin verte, Adrien Agreste – Dijo a modo de saludo Marinette extendiendo una mano como si se tratase de una reunión de negocios más, él la miro perplejo, pero igual correspondió el formal pero frio saludo de la pelinegra sin poder articular palabra, aunque había practicado mucho para ese momento, cuando había llegado, todas las ideas en su cabeza se había desvanecido.

Sé que necesitamos hablar en privado, así que acompáñame por favor – Dijo ella casi en un susurro, él se quedó igual, sin decir nada, solo asintiendo para luego seguirla.

Te has vuelto muy reservado, pero igual en la escuela no hablábamos mucho de todas formas – Dijo ella cuando subieron hasta la azotea del estudio, donde se tenía una magnifica vista de Paris gracias a la altura – Creo que este lugar sería ideal con una puesta de sol y ciertos accesorios para tomarte algunas buenas fotos, tengo un atuendo adecuado en tono chedrón que podría combinar magníficamente – Comenzó a pensar la ojiazul en voz alta, Adrien no entendía nada, se portaba amable, ¿qué acaso no lo odiaba luego de todo lo que le había dicho?

Marinette – Por fin pudo articular su primer palabra él, ella volteo a verlo, había estado inmersa en la hermosa vista parisina hasta ese instante – Yo quería hablar muchas cosas contigo, quiero, es decir, necesito disculparme por…

Ella se quedó viéndolo fijamente por un momento, sus ojos vacilaron como si un sentimiento se hubiese removido dentro de ella haciéndola sentir vulnerable, cerró sus ojos un instante y volvió a abrirlos sonriendo.

¿Por qué te disculpas?, tenías toda la razón Adrien, siempre la tuviste.

Pero… - Su corazón comenzó a palpitar velozmente cuando ella se fue acercando lentamente hacia él, colocándose a una corta distancia mirándolo intensamente.

Debió parecerte una sorpresa enorme que le pidiera a Pnina que te contratara, pensabas que te odiaba por lo visto, ¿no es verdad?

¿Qué tu qué?

Adrien se sonrojo por completo, ella sonrió ante el gesto y continuó.

Le advertí explícitamente que no trabajaría con otro modelo que no fueras tú. Vas a ser el protagonista de mi desfile.

Él no podía creerlo, él le había suplicado a Pnina que convenciera a Marinette para que lo dejara ser su modelo principal, ambos le habían suplicado a Pnina lo mismo sin saberlo hasta aquel momento, Adrien sonrió finalmente, ella lo amaba, estaba convencido que eran almas gemelas y por ello pensaban igual, no había otro motivo por el cual ella lo hubiese buscado si no fuera por eso.

Desgraciadamente fue el trato que tuve que aceptar para tener a la modelo que en verdad quería – Masculló con el ceño fruncido ahora Marinette con una mirada llena de desdén, Adrien dejo su sonrisa en el acto.

Tú me contrataste… ¿porque alguien más te lo pidió? – Había decepción en su voz, lo noto ella y a él no le importó que fuera evidente – Pensé, tu dijiste que no me odiabas.

No, claro que no te odio Adrien - Aclaro Marinette fríamente con mucha seriedad – Solo me es indiferente tu existencia – Sus ojos color zafiro que tanto había amado ahora eran dos fríos témpanos de hielo - ¿Por qué me tomaría tantas molestias por alguien que me trato como basura?, no soy masoquista, y tú no eres ni el mejor ni el único modelo que existe en este mundo o que quiere trabajar para mí.

Marinette sonreía sintiéndose superior, si hubiese sido aquello una partida de ajedrez ella hubiese hecho jacke mate, Adrien palideció ante esta nueva mujer que se encontraba frente a él, tan distinta de su compañera de clase en preparatoria, tan distinta a Ladybug.

Jamás… fue mi intensión tratarte de ese modo, pero mi padre estaba a punto de ir a la cárcel y…

Adrien ya no importa – Volvió a insistir Marinette borrando su sonrisa cruel volviendo a su seriedad habitual – Hace muchísimo tiempo que deje de quererte, a veces me parece incluso que solo fue una ilusión de colegiala, porque tú eras modelo, porque admiraba a tu padre, eras rico, todo eso influyo, pero en el fondo soy tan superficial como tú mismo. Deja de sentirte culpable, solo trabaja bien, y… te advierto, vas a ser sumamente amable y caballeroso con mi modelo estrella, después de todo estas aquí solo por ella.

Pensé que yo era tu modelo estrella – Dijo él ahora enojado, no por querer ser el protagonista, si no por las crueles palabras de Marinette.

Tú vas a hacerla lucir.

¿A quién? – Pregunto ya molesto, no tuvo que esperar ni dos segundos para saberlo.

¡Adrikuu! – La voz de una joven cursi y mimada se dejó escuchar tras él, sin previo aviso colgándose de su cuello en un abrazo sumamente afectuoso – ¡No puedo creer lo guapo que te has puesto!, ¡te he extrañado tanto!

¿¡Chloé!? – Grito muy sorprendido Adrien, la rubia le sonrió en respuesta y luego fue corriendo a abrazar con fuerza a Marinette que para su sorpresa le correspondió del mismo modo.

También a ti te extrañe muchísimo- Su voz contenía la emoción, luego se separó de ella tan solo para dar vueltas a su alrededor mirándola de pies a cabeza – Marinette, te has convertido en la mujer más fashion de Paris, ¡estoy tan llena de envidia!

La pelinegra se rió con ganas viendo a la rubia.

Por favor Chloé, tú eres la mujer perfecta, la más guapa, la más vanguardista…

Pues claro, por eso debía ser tu modelo, ¡juntas tú y yo, podemos conquistar al mundo!

¡Contigo la campaña será más que perfecta! – La adulo Marinette, Adrien quedó estupefacto, aquello era un ir y venir de halagos de una a la otra, de dos ex compañeras que se habían odiado a muerte aquello parecía bizarro, irreal y sacado de una novela de Stephen King.

¿Ustedes dos son amigas? – No pudo evitar preguntarlo, aún no podía creerlo.

Dah… claro que si Adrikuu – Obvió Chloé abrazando a Marinette posesivamente – Mari ha sido mi mejor amiga desde hace años.

Ustedes se odiaban – No era pregunta, era una afirmación que todo mundo en el colegio había conocido.

Que te digo, solo éramos adolecentes, probablemente yo hubiese estado un poquito celosa del enorme talento de Mari – Dijo Chloé mirándola con adoración, la pelinegra le sonrió dulcemente.

Y yo no conocía a la verdadera Chloé, no habíamos tenido un acercamiento real como para saber que nuestras diferencias realmente eran nulas o no importaban.

Y una de esas diferencias era el amor por Adrien pensó Marinette, luego de su desilusión amorosa por él, había dejado el camino libre a Chloé para que ella pudiera seguir amándolo, ahora solo preocupada por el bienestar de su amiga del colegio.

Pero no podría estar más agradecida con Mari ahora – Destaco Chloé mirando a Adrien con amor, aferrándose a su brazo – ¡Estas aquí!, ¡de verdad lo conseguiste!

Cariño sé que los dos tienen mucho de qué hablar pero vamos algo tarde, sé que no es tu culpa pero necesito que vengas conmigo y te cambies.

Pidió muy amablemente la pelinegra a la rubia que hizo un mohín de decepción por tener que separarse de su amado.

Te veré después Adrikuu – Se despidió momentáneamente dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego marcharse con Marinette que no lo tomo en cuenta teniendo a la rubia cerca, Adrien quedó pasmado, dolido y desilusionado.

Cuando ambas jóvenes ingresaron al elevador del edificio Marinette suspiro y Chloé borro su tonta sonrisa.

Mari, ¿estas bien?

Si Chloé, un poco cansada es todo – Agradeció la diseñadora mirándola con algo de vergüenza – Siento tanto lo de anoche.

Yo más, casi te matas – La voz de Chloé sonaba preocupada – Me alegro mucho que hubiésemos estado patrullando en aquel momento verdad Bee.

Si Chloé, Marinette, me alegro mucho verte en mejor estado – Saludo amablemente la abejita que salió del bolso de mano de su compañera besando la mejilla de Marinette – No vuelvas a asustarnos así.

Lo siento Bee – Se disculpó la pelinegra – No volverá a pasar, lo prometo.

¿Dónde está Tikki? – Pregunto Chloé, Marinette sonrió mirando la torera negra que tenía puesta.

Hola Bee, hola Chloé – Saludo algo molesta la pequeña kwami roja saliendo de entre las ropas de Marinette con una expresión mal humorada.

¿Tikki estas bien? – Pregunto Bee, su amiga kwami.

Lo estoy, solo creo que alguien se pasó de la raya allá arriba y fue muy dura con otro alguien que no lo merecía.

¿Estas defendiendo a Adrien? – Pregunto Marinette muy ofendida, la kwami roja asintió.

Ni siquiera lo dejaste hablar, estaba tratando de explicarte por qué se portó de esa manera cuando le echaste en cara que a ti no te importaba ni su existencia.

Auch… ¿de verdad hiciste eso? – Chloé no podía creerlo, Marinette se ruborizo molesta.

Chloé, lo estoy tolerando por ti, pero tengo sangre en las venas no atole – Le aclaro la diseñadora y luego miro a Tikki desafiante como la pequeña catarina la miraba a ella – Y tú, de entre todos los que pudieran criticarme por tratarlo así… me decepcionas Tikki.

Estas albergando tanto odio en tu corazón que si existieran aún los akumas no dudo que hubieses sido akumatizada desde hace mucho.

¡Sabes que ya me canse que me regañes como si fueras mi madre! – Casi grito muy molesta la diseñadora, Tikki la miro ofendida, dolida, lo cual hizo que Marinette se controlara un poco – Vete a mi oficina y quédate ahí, necesitamos un poco de espacio.

Pidió conteniendo su enojo Marinette, Tikki volvió a fruncir el ceño.

Bien – Contesto la kwami mirándola con decepción, Marinette decayó en animo en cuanto el kwami salió de elevador y se marchó con sigilo entrando en la oficina.

Bee, por favor acompaña a Tikki, iré por ti si te necesito – Pidió Chloé a su kwami, estaba sorprendida, Marinette suspiro sintiéndose frustrada.

Nunca te había visto pelear con Tikki.

Siempre hay una primera vez supongo – Le restó importancia la diseñadora, ambas bajaron del elevador y Marinette no volvió a tocar el tema, el resto del día se dedicó a escoger ropa, y supervisar que todo estuviera bien colocado para cada foto que se tomaba.

Pero se veía molesta aún, perturbada, y Chloé no podía estar más preocupada por su amiga.

Aún recordaba bien, cuando casi cinco años atrás la había vuelto a ver en condiciones muy diferentes.

 _La joven llevaba puestos unos sucios jeans y una sudadera negra que decía que poco o nada le importaba su apariencia física, calzaba tenis, nada espectacular, además estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y había el notorio rastro de lágrimas secas en sus ojos azules, sentada en el vestíbulo del fabuloso hotel de su padre, él entonces aún alcalde de Paris._

 _Chloé no podía creer lo que él le había pedido._

 _Ella es de tu misma edad hija, además estuvieron estudiando juntas en la misma escuela, así que pensé que sería buena idea si hablabas con ella._

 _¡Pero padre! Marinette Dupain Cheng y yo ¡no tenemos nada en común!_

 _¡Chloé no seas cruel!, no te comportes así en este momento – Susurro furioso como nunca antes con su única hija, haciéndola sentir muy mal – Imagínate solo por cinco minutos que tu estuvieras en su lugar…_

 _No podía ni quería imaginárselo, no solo por su mal aspecto, Marinette definitivamente estaba devastada._

 _¡Y es mi culpa como alcalde de esta ciudad lo que ha pasado! – Ese era el remordimiento de su padre hacia Marinette, por ello tenía el ceño fruncido y había llevado consigo a la pálida joven de cabello tan negro como su sudadera._

 _Está bien… veré que puedo hacer, pero no prometo nada –_ _ **Y va costarte**_ _, pensó la joven en sus adentros, aunque su padre sonreía con orgullo a su hijita de entonces veinte años._

 _Chloé se acercó lentamente a la pelinegra que no reaccionaba aún con el notorio sonido de los tacones de la rubia._

 _Marinette, necesitas secarte, y asearte por cierto – Dijo ella a la pelinegra cabizbaja – Ven conmigo, vamos a tomar una habitación y arreglaremos ese horrible aspecto tuyo._

 _Marinette no reacciono seguía en el mismo lugar, igual de pálida con los ojos abiertos con miedo y horror._

 _Chloé por primera vez en su vida sintió compasión por alguien que no era ni significaba nada en su vida personal, pero esto se escapaba de sus manos, no era el tipo de mujer al cual recurrir en una crisis que implicara emociones._

 _Pero se lo había prometido a su padre, así que suspiro colocándose de rodillas para que su ex compañera de preparatoria no pudiera evadir su mirada._

 _Marinette, ven conmigo, todo va estar bien – Tomo sus manos llenas de tierra y mugre apretándolas con sus suaves, delicadas y femeninas manos cubiertas por un barniz de uñas costoso de color coral – No estás sola, aquí estoy yo._

 _Chloé… - Murmuro con sorpresa notando hasta entonces en donde estaba y con quien – Tengo que ir a…_

 _No Marinette, ¡no hay nada que puedas hacer ahora! – Le aclaró la rubia sujetándola por los hombros mirándola fijamente, entonces Marinette rompió a llorar con mucha fuerza en un verdadero ataque de pánico, Chloé no supo que hacer, nada más que abrazarla con todas las fuerzas que podía hacerlo – Lo siento Marinette – Y entonces ella también comenzó a llorar, quizá por empatía, o porque en verdad le importaba su ex compañera, jamás había resuelto por qué ella había reaccionado de ese modo, pero desde ese momento en adelante Chloé se había encargado de protegerla._

 _Hasta que Marinette le había dado su peineta, y con ella una misión, un nuevo trabajo._

 _Cuida a París como me cuidaste a mí – Le había pedido Ladybug dándole un miraculous y una nueva identidad._

 _No puedo convertirme en alguien como tu Ladybug – Había replicado Chloé bastante asustada por lo que le proponía su mejor amiga – Marinette, todo lo que has hecho es demasiado para mí._

 _No estarás sola, Volpina va ayudarte – Había dicho la súper heroína a la rubia – Y no necesitas convertirte en Ladybug, lo que él mundo necesita ahora es una nueva clase de súper héroe, alguien superior, de la realeza._

Y así, ella se había convertido en Queen bee, Marinette la había escogido como la nueva defensora de París, tal y como había elegido a Alya.

¿Desde cuándo son amigas? – Le sacó de sus pensamientos Adrien que noto la mirada preocupada de Chloé sobre Marinette.

Desde hace tiempo – Sonrió la rubia para que él no se diera cuenta de nada, pero era tarde – Hace unos años regreso a Paris, y comenzamos a tratarnos como lo que somos, dos amantes del mundo de la moda, Marinette me enseño mucho, hizo grandes cosas por mí y creo que sin ella no estaría en el lugar que estoy – Chloé no podía ocultar el enorme orgullo que sentía hacia su nueva jefa, Adrien estaba aún más perplejo – Ella me salvó la vida muchas veces.

Aquello era cierto, él mismo lo sabía bien, pues siendo adolescentes numerosos akumas habían surgido gracias a Chloé y Marinette la había salvado más veces de las que él podía recordar.

Marinette escucho el timbre de su teléfono, era una llamada urgente, importante, huyendo fuera del estudio respondió en el acto.

¿Maestro es usted?, si, lo que diga ahí estaré esta noche.

No intercambio muchas palabras con el anciano, pero sabía de sobra que si él necesitaba verla ella siempre debía estar disponible, además luego de su pelea con Tikki quizá lo mejor sería que ella también intercambiara unas palabras con él.

La sesión fotográfica termino y Marinette agradeció el trabajo de todos, abrazo en especial a la fotógrafa que se marchó luego de intercambiar algunas palabras con ella, y luego se dirigió hacia Chloé abrazándola también a manera de despedida.

Adrien iba a darle alcance pero entonces su teléfono comenzó a llamar su atención, contesto la llamada de inmediato pues era importante.

Maestro, si llegue hace poco tiempo, no se preocupe estaré ahí en diez minutos.

¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto su kwami desde su chaqueta viendo su expresión seria – Debemos ver al maestro Plagg, es hora de irnos.

Marinette entro en su oficina, Tikki no le hablo, tenía sus bracitos cruzados y una expresión molesta en su rostro rojo.

Tikki el maestro pidió vernos.

La Catarina reacciono finalmente algo preocupada.

¿Está bien? – Marinette negó.

En realidad no lo sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo, Tikki puntos fuera.

El anciano estaba meditando en su habitación especial, el olor a incienso y el sonido del viento era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar, hasta que un felino se adentró la atípica casa haciendo una reverencia.

Maestro Fu, vine en cuanto pude, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

Bienvenido a casa Cat Noir – Saludo el anciano sonriendo, ponte de pie muchacho, estoy a punto de recibir otro invitado especial.

¿Otro? – Pregunto levantándose el gato negro.

Maestro Fu vine en cuanto… – La voz de Ladybug anunció su llegada, pero se detuvo en seco al ver el hombre que se encontraba delante de ella, él también la observó, ambos contuvieron la respiración unos segundos, hasta que Cat Noir fue quien pudo reaccionar.

Ladybug… ¿eres tú?

Cat Noir… - Murmuro la joven de traje rojo lanzándose a sus brazos sin importarle lo que el maestro Fu pudiera pensar – ¡Estas vivo! – Cat Noir sintió las lágrimas de Ladybug resbalar por sus mejillas, en su propio rostro – Estoy tan feliz de volver a verte…

 **Fin del capítulo.**

Este capítulo me quedó algo intenso, espero que me disculpen, ya le tocara el tiempo a Adrien de ver que fue de su vida, ahorita me estoy centrando en Marinette, pero más adelante hablaré un poco más sobre Adrien.

La verdad soy una fan de Chloé, quizá no la de la primer temporada de Ladybug, pero creo que va mejorar mucho su actitud cuando salga la segunda y en este fanfic decidí darle ese toque, una más humano sin perder su estilo.

Y sí, la opinión sobre lo que Adrien hizo esta unánime de que se equivocó en no decirle nada a Marinette, me encantan sus comentarios, de verdad muchas gracias, saber que les gusta y leerlos es lo que me está inspirando a querer seguir la historia lo más rápido y mejor que puedo.

 **Por favor, como siempre les suplico me dejen sus reviews, muchas gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Día de Suerte

**Capitulo #5**

 **Día de Suerte.**

¡My lady! – Susurro entre sorprendido y extasiado ante la hermosa mirada que Ladybug le dedicaba aún a través de sus lágrimas.

Ella lo había extrañado tanto que le era imposible ocultarle sus emociones, esta Ladybug era diferente, tierna y hasta cierto punto parecía frágil.

¡Ejem! – Tosió incomodo el anciano y entonces Ladybug se separó de su ex compañero de batalla bastante sonrojada, limpiando los restos de lágrimas de sus ojos, Cat Noir noto aquello con una sonrisa traviesa.

Me alegro que se lleven tan bien luego de tanto tiempo, entiendo que en este momento sería inútil hablar con ustedes cuando ustedes dos son los que tienen más cosas que contarse, así que vayan, disfruten la noche y pónganse al día, ya hablaremos después.

Pero maestro yo…

Después Ladybug, después – repitió él con una sonrisa cómplice hacia Cat Noir antes de salir de la habitación, ellos se quedaron solos entonces y Ladybug mordió su labio inferior sin atreverse a verlo a la cara.

Ese gesto espontaneo, hizo que el corazón del joven volviera a palpitar con fuerza, se había enamorado tan perdidamente de Ladybug siendo adolescente, por sus grandes hazañas y buenos sentimientos, pero ahora, se encontraba con una mujer bellísima, el traje de Ladybug había cambiado un poco, ahora usaba guantes hasta llegar un poco antes que la atura de sus hombros, un cuello en color negro, así como botas que llegaban hasta sus muslos en el mismo color, lo demás seguía siendo prácticamente igual, excepto por su cabello, que como Adrien había sospechado, era más largo que cuando era adolescente, ahora su cabello, sujetado aún en dos coletas, llegaba hasta la mitad de sus ahora más grandes pechos.

Su rostro angelical, más ese traje en ese cuerpo, con curvas, ese vientre plano, esas hermosas caderas… esos sugerentes atributos iban a ser su perdición, si antes lo eran como adolescente, ahora como hombre estaba en un grave peligro.

Ambos tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro contemplando el jardín y la noche oscura.

Te sienta muy bien el nuevo traje, my lady – Sonrió coqueto Cat Noir, ella sonrió recobrando esa chispa cómica que siempre había caracterizado a la pareja.

También a ti gatito – Sonrió mirando al muy alto Cat Noir, que le sacaba al menos veinte centímetros de estatura, y que su traje, casi igual al que había usado, solo era reemplazado por una abertura en su cuello dejándolo en V y mostrando parte de su trabajado y bien formado cuerpo de un hombre de su edad, caracterizado por su cascabel, además que ahora llevaba su cabello más largo, solo unos diez centímetros más corto que el de ella, y sin embargo agarrado en una cinta negra, haciéndolo lucir tan… sexy.

Me alegro que lo notaras – Fanfarroneó el gato y Ladybug rió como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado y fueran solo otra vez dos novatos súper héroes.

Pero entonces Ladybug recordó la razón del porque estaba ahí y su semblante se puso serio.

¿Qué ocurre? – Él leía sus emociones con solo mirar sus ojos color zafiro, esta vez se veían muy tristes.

¿Dónde estuviste?, ¡prometiste que ibas a cuidar Paris! – Había un deje de reproche en la voz de la heroína, Cat Noir se puso serio como ella y le dejo continuar – Pensé que habías muerto, porque solo así justificaría el hecho de que no hubieras estado…

Ladybug respiro profundamente aguantando los deseos de llorar de nuevo, ya había llorado demasiado en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Lo siento – Se disculpó honestamente viendo su dolor – Fui egoísta, lo sé, solo quería encontrar a mi madre.

Los ojos de Ladybug estaban cristalinos, pero su expresión era sería, hubo un gran silencio hasta que ella pudo volver a hablar.

¿Qué le sucedió?

Un accidente…

Ladybug se levantó de inmediato, Cat Noir no entendía el porqué, pero ella temblaba.

¿Ladybug que te pasa?

¿Ella está bien? – Logro preguntar a duras penas sin verlo a los ojos alejándose de su contacto, Cat Noir noto su extraño nerviosismo, acaso… ¿se habría dado cuenta de quién era él?, ¿había hablado de más?, pudo entonces recordar que esta conversación ya la había tenido él con ella pero como Adrien, siendo ella Ladybug, en su cuarto, cuando nevaba, antes del juicio.

Ladybug yo…

¡Lo siento!

Dijo antes de salir volando con su yoyo mágico, Cat Noir se sorprendió de sobre manera, no sabía si seguirla o quedarse ahí, por qué si ella había descubierto su verdadera identidad, él estaba seguro ante su reacción que ella lo odiaría para siempre.

¿Volvió a escapar? – Era la pregunta que el maestro Fu hizo al aparecer, su kwami lo seguía.

Maestro, creo que dije algo malo, ¡algo muy malo!

El maestro Fu lo miro tranquilamente, y luego por donde Ladybug se había esfumado.

No Cat Noir, creo que dijiste lo correcto, pero es tan difícil decir la verdad como ocultarla.

Cat Noir asintió, pero su maestro lo vio aún muy preocupado.

¿Aun estás enamorado de esa niña?

Sí, siempre lo he estado – Contesto sin atisbo de duda el rubio, el maestro Fu asintió dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a manera de aliento.

De acuerdo Cat Noir, porque te va tocar demostrarlo, Ladybug está tomando muy malas decisiones.

¿A qué se refiere con eso? – Pregunto el súper héroe molesto, pero el maestro Fu simplemente respondió.

Ya lo veras muy pronto, estoy seguro.

Dicho esto se metió nuevamente hacia la otra habitación, fue entonces que lo decidió, Adrien se prometió a sí mismo que no importaba lo mal que lo tratara Marinette, si ella descubría la verdad estaba en su derecho de odiarlo, pero primero debía investigar que era a lo que el maestro Fu se refería, y de estar metida en algún problema serio, la ayudaría.

Una semana paso rápidamente. Luego de aquello Adrien no volvió a ver a Ladybug, y entre las fotografías, el espionaje de noche y sus constantes y cada vez más frecuentes suposiciones sobre que le pasaba a Marinette, el pobre joven dormía muy poco, ahora mismo incluso siendo de día y estando modelando para variar él solo, frente a la torre Eiffel con un traje de cachemir verde pardo y camisa de lino en color crema, a penas y si podía mantenerse en pie, hubiera preferido ese día no ir a su trabajo, pero era su deber, y era la única oportunidad que tenía de vigilar a Marinette sin tener que ocultarse.

Solo podía seguir así por su propia promesa, y a pesar de que había sido entrenado bastante por los monjes tibetanos, este tipo de cansancio era diferente al de los arduos entrenamientos, era algo más profundo y que pocas veces había experimentado en su vida.

¡Adrien! – Volvió a llamarle una voz femenina, él no lo sabía, pero esa voz llevaba llamándole por tercera vez, entonces la miro finalmente, ella lucía… ¿preocupada?

Ven – Dijo tomándolo de la mano y sacándolo de en medio del centro de atención de la cámara – Continuará mañana, esta exhausto – Fue la respuesta escueta y tajante que le dio a la mal humorada camarógrafa que parecía tener algo en contra de él.

No sé qué te está pasando, pero es obvio que no estás muy bien – Señalo Marinette viéndolo al rostro que lucia pálido, aún para la blanca piel del joven - ¿Tu salud es buena? – Pregunto ella, era la primer pregunta de índole personal que le hacía desde que habían vuelto a verse.

Tranquila Mari, puede que solo sea principio de resfriado.

Ella endureció el semblante ante la forma tan familiar en que él la había llamado.

Voy a omitir esa falta de respeto porque obviamente ya estas sufriendo – Alguien se acercó a los jóvenes, era otra mujer – Finalmente llegas, es mejor que lo regreses a su hotel.

Si madame – Respondió Nathalie muy seria, Marinette asintió, y se alejo sin despedirse de Adrien.

Ella me llamo desde hace media hora, dijo que lucía usted muy mal y que lo llevara a un hospital o a su habitación, joven Agreste, ¿Cómo procedo ahora?

Está bien, si no hay opción, que sea al hotel.

Nathalie asintió, Adrien se sorprendió por el gesto "amable" de su jefa, ella siguió en lo suyo sin inmutarse, mientras mandaba una nueva fila de modelos acomodándolos en diferentes posiciones.

En cuanto Adrien llego a su habitación del hotel, Plagg salió de entre sus ropas mirando al joven decaído.

Tienes que dejarlo chico, déjala ir – Sugirió el kwami saliendo hacia la cocina y volviendo con un trozo de queso – Esa mujer va matarte de lo obsesionado que estas.

¿Cómo no estarlo?, Marinette nunca iba a su departamento después de las sesiones, siempre hacia algo diferente, en una ocasión había incluso ido hacia Notredame, había hablado con un padre e incluso lo había hecho acompañada de un hombre alto que no había dejado de abrazarla hasta que el sacerdote lo había regañado o algo por el estilo.

Un día anterior la joven había ido a varias agencias de coches, otro día se había quedado toda la noche cociendo trajes en el estudio, doce horas como en trance cociendo ropa, un modelo tras otro, otro día había visto un hermoso salón para fiesta, acompañada del mismo y empalagoso joven, y finalmente una noche entera la había dedicado a Chloé, habían cenado junto al padre de la rubia, para posteriormente salir en una limusina a recorrer la ciudad hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Y ese maldito hombre con el que había pasado varias ocasiones le hacía pensar, que quizá era su novio o algo más, ¿podría ser que Marinette estuviera comprometida?

Lo irónico es que Marinette no parecía nada afectada, ella siempre estaba fresca como lechuga a la hora de trabajar, mientras a él, sus días parranderos le estaban cobrando factura.

Si sabes lo que te pasa ¿verdad? – Dijo el kwami antes de devorar su trozo de queso – Se llama simbiosis, esto te pasa por medio de los miraculous.

¿Te refieres a que a mí me está afectando lo que ella hace?

Así es muchacho – Dijo Plagg sentándose al lado de la almohada donde descansaba su cabeza – Ustedes representan al ying y el yang, como bien sabes, esto significa que lo que haga uno, repercutirá directamente en lo que le pase al otro.

Adrien sonrió satisfecho tapándose los ojos con una mano.

Al menos le sirvo de algo.

No es buena señal muchacho, aunque tengan esta simbiosis creo que tú lo estás permitiendo.

Adrien sonrió, no iba a negarlo, sabía mejor que ella como manejar su cuerpo, sus chacras y sus poderes.

Al menos no sabe que yo soy Cat Noir – Dijo aliviado mientras iba quedándose dormido por el cansancio, Plagg suspiro frustrado antes de tenderse a su lado durmiendo también.

Más tarde ese día se levantó reanimado, miro su reloj de mano, habían pasado cinco horas, la sesión fotográfica estaba por terminar. Dándose un rápido baño, y luego de vestirse llamo a su compañero kwami.

Plagg las garras.

Cat Noir llegó con sigilo hacia el estudio, donde Marinette y Rachel seguían en lo suyo guardando bajo llave los últimos vestuarios que los modelos habían usado.

Moriría por unas sandalias como las tuyas Mari – Destaco Rachel mirando unas preciosas sandalias rosa pálido marca Lela Rose, antes de meterlas en su caja.

Te las obsequió – Dijo la diseñadora colocándose una chamarra de cuero negra sobre su atuendo – Fue un lindo detalle de Lela, intercambiamos algo en aquella ocasión y fue su modo de agradecerme, pero creo que te quedaran mejor a ti.

¡Ay Mari! ¡muchísimas gracias! – Dijo la joven abrazando a su jefa.

Sé que están en buenos pies, es mejor del que se queden para siempre en esa caja – Dijo pensativamente la ojiazul, Rachel que veía sus nuevas zapatillas la miro con duda.

¡Son una preciosidad!, ¿no pensabas ponértelas nunca?

No creo que tenga tiempo para eso – Suspiro resignada la pelinegra – Debo irme, por favor cierra bien.

Claro jefa – Contesto muy emocionada la rubia aun abrazando sus nuevos zapatos.

Cat Noir que había alcanzado a escuchar parte de la conversación, supo que estaba por salir, no la había mirado hasta que la joven salió a la calle, donde luego de colocarse un casco de motociclista se montó en una Harley Davidson Street Rod, colocándose unos guantes encendió la moto, ahora tenía sentido las visitas que Marinette había hecho a agencias de carros, pero usar motocicleta le parecía demasiado, mucho más cuando la encendió y condujo a 200 kilómetros por hora por la ciudad, rebasando autos, colándose en medio de algunos, dando una gran muestra de manejo, bien esa chica podría participar en la siguiente película de rápidos y furiosos, a Cat Noir le costó un poco de trabajo más darle alcance.

Finalmente la joven aparcó en un callejón al otro lado de la ciudad donde frente del río Sena se encontraba un distrito de antros y bares.

La chica se quitó el casco acomodándose el cabello suelto, sacando del compartimiento del asiento unas sensuales zapatillas altas cambio sus botas negras por estas, luego saco un pequeño espejo de su chamarra y se pintó los labios de un intenso color rojo cereza, para terminar, la joven se quitó la chamarra y se colocó un antifaz negro y una diadema con orejas de gato.

Cat Noir la miro sorprendido, el disfraz era idéntico al de él, incluso usaba el llamativo cascabel a la altura de sus sugerentes pechos.

 _Ladybug está tomando malas decisiones…_

Recordando la voz de su maestro en su cabeza, descendió de un salto del edificio donde se encontraba, des transformándose.

La joven sin saber que era seguida se metió a un antro, donde un enorme y negro cadenero, resguardaba la entrada de personas al sitio, había bastante fila a fuera, pero al verla llegar el hombre abrió la cadena de inmediato para que la joven pasara.

Diablos… ¿Qué demonios está haciendo?

¡Nos roba la fama! – Replico Plagg indignado – Oye creo que luce mucho mejor que tu como Cat Noir.

Si, de eso no hay duda, pero ya basta de tanto misterio, voy a hablar con ella.

Adrien camino hasta la entrada del pub, donde el hombre que cuidaba la entrada desde luego no lo dejo pasar.

Nombre.

Adrien Agreste.

No estás en la lista – Dijo revisando un cuaderno – Vete a la fila.

Había dos alternativas para Adrien, usar la fuerza física o usar...

Deberías verificar de nuevo – Dijo señalando con su mano la lista y deslizando en ella mil euros.

Pase señor – Dijo con una sonrisa el negro abriendo la cadena.

Al entrar una mujer con traje de súper chica y una charola llena de shots en colores fosforescentes le ofreció un trago, Adrien lo rechazo educadamente buscando con su vista en la casi total oscuridad, a penas mitigada por las luces led, a su alter ego femenina.

El lugar estaba lleno, y era notable que aquello era una especie de fiesta de disfraces temática, todos los asistentes vestían trajes de súper héroes diversos, tanto de Marvel, DC comics, algunos animes, Star Wars, Game of thrones, e incluso los súper héroes más grandes de Paris, Adrien había visto al menos 5 diferentes Labybugs y 3 Cat Noirs, todos varones, ninguna mujer aún.

Quizá hubiese sido mejor idea ir transformado a esa singular reunión, pensó Adrien, era el único sin disfraz.

El edificio tenía dos pisos y era bastante grande, pero aun así logro encontrar a la pelinegra en cuestión de minutos.

Ella hablaba animadamente con una mujer disfrazada de Rogue de los X-men mientras sostenía un shot en su mano derecha, cuando él la volteó para quedar cara a cara con ella.

¡¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?! – Ella quedó en shock al verlo, Adrien lucía molesto y le había dejado pasmada con su aparición y la pregunta fuera de lugar, de contexto y con tono autoritario del rubio.

¿Tú qué haces aquí?, ¡¿me estas siguiendo?! – Pregunto con tono horrorizado, sorprendido y furioso.

De pronto la música del antro se detuvo por completo y Marinette mordió su labio inferior llena de pánico muy disimulado, acabándose el shot de un trago lo dejo junto a la barra.

El lugar quedó en completa oscuridad, y la gente comenzó a gritar emocionada, unos segundos después una música mezclada comenzaba a sonar y entonces un hombre en la barra era iluminado, usaba gabardina café muy larga y sombrero que parecía de mafioso en el mismo tono.

El hombre se quitó el sombrero arrojándolo al público y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, entonces mostro finalmente su disfraz, nada menos que Gambito de los X-Men.

 _ **Más martinies yo sin ganas de dormir, dos y media y aún no hay nadie para mí**_ – Bajando hábilmente de la barra de un salto se fue acercando hacia Marinette - _**Frente a frente miro de repente, como brillas entre tanta gente**_ – Extendiendo su mano y un micrófono en ella que tomo de inmediato, se entrelazaron en un tipo de coreografía bien organizada.

 _ **Y me envuelvo suavemente de tu olor**_ – Cantó a dueto la joven pelinegra restregándose de espaldas a su compañero de manera sexy al compás de la canción ante la mirada incrédula y en shock del joven rubio, conduciéndolo hacia un nuevo escenario alto preparado a propósito a mitad del centro – _**Un segundo te vi, ya eres para mí desde hoy…**_

 _ **Ya con verte es mi día de suerte,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Que buena está la noche que dure para siempre**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Conocerte quiero conocerte,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **La música en tu cuerpo tiene algo diferente.**_ __

Aquello era un buen show que la gente disfrutaba coreando y bailando alegremente mientras la pareja en el escenario hacia lo suyo, bailando y cantando de manera sexy y bien acoplada, el único que seguía en shock era Adrien, ante una sonrisa maliciosa de la sexy Rogue que se encontraba al lado, sin que él la notara.

 _ **De modelo, cuerpo de modelo,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Del infierno o tal vez del cielo,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Cosa linda ¿dónde guardas tu poder?,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Si me miras empiezo a caer,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Y me envuelvo suavemente de tu olor,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Un segundo te vi, ya eres para mí desde hoy.**_

Adrien estaba bastante molesto, cuando pudo reaccionar al fin, solo podía preguntarse quién era el extraño sujeto que con tanta familiaridad y confianza se atrevía a bailar de manera tan sensual con su crush.

Y esas miradas de complicidad que ambos jóvenes se hacían mientras bailaban, y entonces lo noto, era el mismo sujeto con el que Marinette había pasado varios días, en Notredame, en aquel salón de fiestas.

Tienen una excelente química esos dos – Dijo lo que él mismo estaba pensando la mujer que estaba a su lado, sonriendo maliciosamente al ver el ceño fruncido de Adrien Agreste que no quitaba su mirada de la pareja en el escenario verificando que no se fuera a pasar de tono aquel baile/canto.

 _ **Ya con verte es mi día de suerte,**_

 _ **Que buena está la noche que dure para siempre**_

 _ **Conocerte quiero conocerte,**_

 _ **La música en tu cuerpo tiene algo diferente.**_

¿Son pareja o algo así? – Pregunto a la joven morena, que sonrió divertida ante la idea.

Algo así…

La canción finalmente terminó, ambos quedaron posando de forma que podría interpretarse que se estaban besando, pero Adrien miro fijamente, para darse cuenta que el hombre solo beso a Marinette en la mejilla, ante una sonrisa cómplice de esta, que acaricio su rostro cariñosamente.

Damas y caballeros, mí muy querida socia y co interprete, Marinette Dupain Cheng.

La gente aplaudió bastante a la sexy pelinegra, algunos silbidos se dejaron escuchar de los varones que miraban boquiabiertos a la hermosa mujer, ella hizo una leve reverencia y fue ayudada a bajar del escenario por dos guaruras que ya la esperaban en ese punto.

El DJ siguió colocando una pista nuevamente, todos empezaron a bailar y a seguir bebiendo, excepto Adrien que se apresuró con paso veloz hacia Cat Noir femenina.

Cat Noir – Dijo colocando una mano en su hombro - ¿Podemos hablar en privado? – Su tono parecía cortes pero su mirada decía todo lo contrario, la misma Marinette no entendió porque el alboroto, pero el hecho es que estaba celoso, eso sí era difícil de controlar para Adrien ya que era la primera vez que le pasaba con tanta intensidad.

¡No! – Fue la tajante respuesta de la ojiazul que cruzo los brazos frunciendo el ceño mostrando que no la intimidaba.

¡Mari! – El joven bajo del escenario finalmente, había estrechado la mano de algunos amigos e intercambiado unas cuantas palabras antes de reunirse con su pareja de canto - ¿Todo bien? – Pregunto colocándose frente a ella de manera protectora al ver el serio y molesto semblante del rubio, apartando la mano que el joven tenía sobre el hombro de Marinette.

Si, descuida, Adrien ya se iba.

¡¿Adrien?!, ¿Adrien Agreste?... – Parpadeo confundido el moreno.

Si ¿y usted quién es?, ¿acaso es tu novio?

¡No!, ¡él es MI prometido! – Replico medio molesta una voz a sus espaldas, nada menos que la joven que había estado a su lado, y con la cual Marinette se había encontrado platicando amenamente antes de que el show empezara – Y ella es MI dama de honor.

Dijo señalando a Marinette.

Y mi socia – Replico orgulloso el joven disfrazado de Gambito abrazando de lado a Marinette.

Solo te hice un cheque, esto es tuyo – Dijo Marinette – Tu eres el dueño de este antro Nino.

¿Nino Lahiffe?

Así es. Que mala memoria tienes viejo – Nino se hizo el medio ofendido jugando, pero ante las miradas molestas de su novia y su amiga solo encogió los hombros y se quedó callado.

¿Y te vas a casar con?...

Alya – Dijo ella más enojada que los demás – La misma que te ha estado sacando fotos desde que la sesión fotográfica empezó el primer día.

¡Alya!, ¿eres tu Alya? – Adrien estaba impresionado, Nino se llevó una mano a la cabeza aguantando las ganas de reír ante la mirada sorprendida del ojiverde y la rara situación.

Eres tan despistado como antes, Agreste – Dijo Alya tomando a Marinette de la mano – Y por cierto no sé qué haces aquí pero no eres bienvenido.

¡Alya! – Le regaño Nino levemente, pero tanto Alya como Marinette lo fulminaron con la mirada – Tranquilas chicas yo me encargo.

Ven – Dijo con rostro molesto el moreno tomando a su ex mejor amigo por el hombro y conduciéndolo hacia una habitación pequeña ubicada detrás del DJ, donde no se escuchaba casi la ensordecedora música del antro, y donde se encontraba un escritorio, un archivero y tres sillas, una detrás del escritorio y dos al frente.

Nino le hizo una seña de que tomara asiento, Adrien obedeció impresionado del cambio de apariencia de su mejor amigo del instituto, Nino lucía una barba "chin curtain" de tamaño recortado, era bastante alto, casi de la misma estatura que él, sus ojos se habían vuelto menos prominentes y ahora mostraba un cabello más largo de la parte de arriba y casi rasurado de la parte de la nuca, no usaba anteojos en ese momento, y podía darse cuenta que el joven estaba en buena condición física, sin exagerar.

Después de cómo había tratado a Marinette, no era de extrañarse que ni Nino, ni Alya fueran a estar de buen humor viéndolo ahí, estaba consciente, y mucho menos cuando hacia tantos años que no veía a sus amigos, Adrien se había convertido en un ser tan ermitaño, casi a la par de Marinette, pero por razones diferentes.

Y bien, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿porque estas persiguiendo a Mari? – Pregunto el moreno frunciendo el ceño, Adrien suspiro.

Lo siento Nino, admito que me moleste cuando te vi cantando y bailando… de esa manera junto a Marinette – Nino alzo una ceja y Adrien suspiro y continuo – La verdad he estado preocupado por ella y la he estado siguiendo por días, pensé que estaba metida en algún problema.

¿Por qué te importa? – Siguió el moreno preguntando muy interesado.

Nino – Adrien fijo sus ojos verdes en el moreno y admitió – Estoy enamorado de Marinette, siempre lo estuve.

Por un momento no hubo reacción por parte del moreno ni del rubio, hasta que en unos segundos posteriores Nino se levantó emocionado y exclamo.

¡Lo sabía!, ¡sabía que tú no podías haberte convertido en un patán como el que Alya ha descrito! – Rodeando el escritorio estrecho al rubio en un fuerte abrazo ante la sorpresa inicial de este, que correspondió luego de la impresión el gesto – ¡Te he extrañado mucho viejo! – Repuso Nino mirándolo casi con lágrimas en los ojos dándole un zape en la cabeza – Pero te saliste del colegio y nunca quisiste volver a tener contacto con nosotros, ¿Qué querías que creyéramos de ti?

Lo se Nino, no tengo excusa que valga – Admitió Adrien hundiendo los hombros – Pero aunque imposible de creer lo hice por el bienestar de Marinette.

También se sobre eso – Bufo Nino recordando todas las veces que su prometida había hablado mal de Adrien – Por Alya, Marinette le conto lo que paso cuando se te declaro aquel día.

¿Y ustedes han sido amigos hasta este momento? – Pregunto Adrien bastante impresionado – ¿Jamás se separaron pese a que ella se fue a América?

Es una pregunta interesante, y a la vez difícil de responder – Admitió Nino sentándose al lado, Adrien lo imito y el moreno comenzó a contar – Cuando Mari se fue nos comunicábamos con ella al menos dos veces por semana, a veces hasta tres, por facecam, celular, incluso tenemos nuestro grupo, todos artistas de algún modo desde luego – Le mostro Nino su celular, en el whats up, había un grupo llamado "La nueva revolución bohemia" y contaba con 5 miembros – Luego vino por lo de sus padres, y cuando se fue todos perdimos comunicación con ella, cambio mucho desde entonces.

¿Te refieres a lo del divorcio? – Pregunto Adrien tratando de entender todo, Nino solo asintió algo tenso por el tema.

Nunca hables con ella de eso, es algo que Marinette aún no procesa – Le advirtió Nino muy seriamente – Tengo entendido que cuando regreso a Nueva York estuvo asistiendo a terapia, dice Alya que parece no haber servido de mucho.

¡Vaya!, jamás hubiera creído que los señores Dupain Cheng se separaran.

Nino suspiro pasándose una mano por el cabello.

En fin, luego de casi un año logramos restablecer comunicación con ella, gracias a Alya y a Chloé, ellas se han encargado de llamarla constantemente para saber cómo esta, pero Mari es más hermética ahora, vive solo para su trabajo, por eso me sorprendió mucho lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

¿Qué hizo?

Bueno – Comenzó a contar el moreno con voz de orgullo hacia su amiga – Me hizo un fuerte préstamo para iniciar mi negocio – Dijo observando el lugar – Hoy ha sido la inauguración, por eso Mari aceptó cantar a dueto conmigo – Sonrió recordando cómo habían escrito entre ambos la letra de la canción y ensayado por webcam hasta la coreografía - Por eso siempre la llamo socia, aunque ella no quiso compartir el nombre ni la autoría por el antro, además, hemos estado preparándole una sorpresa a Alya, hoy se lo acabamos de decir, como bien te dije, vamos a casarnos, y ella me estuvo ayudando los días pasados a acelerar la boda para que pueda realizarse antes de que ella regrese a América, y pueda ser la dama de honor, eso significa mucho para Alya, ellas siguen siendo mejores amigas después de todo.

Pero, ¿no va quedarse?, ¿volverá a irse a Nueva York? – Pregunto Adrien decepcionado.

Viejo, ya te lo dije, Marinette nos dijo que jamás volverá a Paris después de esta ocasión, así que quedamos de vernos en puntos medios, quizá en Londres o en Manhattan de ser necesario, Alya y yo planeamos visitarla en unos meses cuando nuestra situación financiera se estabilice, tu sabes, con lo de la boda y el negocio necesitamos tiempo.

Entiendo.

Ahora te toca a ti, cuéntame ¿Por qué la rechazaste en aquella ocasión?

Adrien omitiendo las identidades de ambos, conto con detalle a Nino sobre el sacrificio que había hecho para que Marinette no perdiera la beca en aquella prestigiada escuela de modas, después de todo, él era entonces el hijo de un famoso diseñador que se había convertido en el criminal más odiado en su época, su madre estaba entonces y aún seguía desaparecida y él no quería interponerse entre el sueño de Marinette con sus problemas personales, no quería atarla a él de ese modo.

Y finalmente luego de pasar estos años en el Tibet he regresado, fue cuando llame a Pnina Tornei y me hizo el favor para que me reuniera con Marinette nuevamente.

Es una buena historia – Dijo Nino muy impresionado – Pero creo que debiste proceder de otra manera, en serio, creo que la lastimaste mucho.

Lo sé, pero éramos adolescentes Nino, no tenía el control sobre todas las cosas en mi vida como ahora lo tengo, solo quería hacer lo mejor para Marinette, quería que fuera feliz, incluso llegue a pensar que quizá hasta yo podría serlo sin ella, pero no fue así, la necesito.

Eso es honesto, me agrada – Dijo Nino muy sonriente – Pero Marinette no esta tan disponible como antes lo estaba.

¿De qué hablas ahora? – Adrien frunció el ceño, Nino se levantó y viendo a través del cristal le enseño a Adrien a lo que se refería.

En ese momento Marinette bailaba animadamente con un pelirrojo de cabello muy largo, ambos estaban bastante cerca uno del otro, moviéndose al ritmo de una canción de Bruno Mars.

¿Quién es ese?

Nathaniel Kurtzberg, ¿lo recuerdas?, también fuimos compañeros, Mari y él son muy amigos ahora, debido a que él es un grandioso artista y Marinette siempre pide su consejo para cosas de diseño, y lo que es peor para ti, él también está enamorado de Mari desde el colegio, y ahora está soltero, acaba de terminar una relación de tres años definitivamente, y lo hizo cuando supo que Marinette iba a regresar a Paris, así que ya te has de imaginar el porqué.

¡Maldición! – Gruño Adrien mirando a su amigo molesto – Debiste empezar por contarme sobre esto.

Adrien, no hagas nada estúpido, recuerda que a Mari no le caes bien.

Que importa, si es así no tengo más que perder, solo puedo mejorar su percepción sobre mí, no puedo decepcionarla más.

Nino asintió sonriendo con ese razonamiento, este Adrien parecía venir con todo por Marinette y él estaba dispuesto a apoyarlo.

Cuentas conmigo viejo, ve por ella – Dijo estrechando su mano y dándole un último abrazo, Adrien agradeció aquello y salió de la oficina de su amigo a interceptar a la pareja.

En la pista, Marinette bailaba animadamente con Aquaman, o Nathaniel disfrazado del personaje.

Había estado tan furiosa con Nino cuando vio que en lugar de despachar a su acosador lo metió en su oficina que empezó a tomar casi compulsivamente, hasta perder hasta cierto punto el control de sus acciones y la noción o importancia de su conducta.

Disculpe Aquaman, Gatubela y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente – Dijo Adrien que llegaba con el pelirrojo que lo miro con el ceño fruncido, pues Marinette ya le había contado todo.

Yo no quiero hablar… contigo – Dijo de modo casi incomprensible Marinette, estaba a poco de caer de lo mareada que se sentía, pero aún tenía su orgullo muy bien puesto, o eso pensaba ella en algún lugar apartado de su mente – Nath y yo bailamos.

Adrien se sorprendió y molesto a la vez al ver el estado de Marinette, hacía solo casi una hora y media que se había marchado con Nino y la encontraba bastante animada con la bebida.

Mari, ¿todo bien? – Volvió acercarse Alya al ver que Adrien iba sobre su amiga.

No, mírala Alya, está bastante ebria – Repuso Adrien conteniendo su enojo.

¿Es verdad Mari?

Claro que no – Negó con la cabeza y aquello tuvo el efecto de marearla bastante, por fortuna Adrien reacciono más rápido que el resto sosteniéndola – Suéltame… acasodor, ¡llamaré a la policía!

Tú te vas a casa, conmigo, ahora – Dijo Adrien con tono de mando, Alya puso los brazos en jarra muy molesta.

Oye yo puedo cuidar a mi amiga, gracias – Alya quiso tomar a Marinette por el brazo pero Nino llegó para impedirlo.

Cariño, yo te necesito aquí, el lugar no cierra hasta las cuatro y me prometiste quedarte toda la noche.

Pero Nino, Mari esta…

Oigan y yo ¿qué?, bien puedo llevar a Mari a mi departamento, la cuidaré toda la noche – Objeto Nathaniel pero Adrien lo miro aún más furioso.

Hace solo un momento bailabas con ella sabiendo cómo estaba ¿y te atreves a decir que vas a protegerla?

Nathaniel parecía avergonzado en su expresión, sin un antifaz que cubriera su rostro como otros, podía verse el rubor en sus mejillas.

Ella es una mujer adulta, sabe beber Agreste, y desde luego no la iba a dejar continuar mucho más, pero se está divirtiendo, si ella quiere hacerlo está bien si es conmigo.

¿Te parece que se divierte? – Pregunto Adrien mirando el estado de Marinette, que escuchaba la conversación sobre ella a medias, pero lo suficiente para saber de qué trataba todo aquello.

Sí, me divierto ¡muchísimo!, ¡así de mucho! – Exclamo la pelinegra extendiendo sus manos dando a entender que tan grande era su diversión en una expresión un tanto infantil, Adrien la sujeto con cuidado de la cintura para que esta no cayera de bruces al suelo, ella miro a su compañero de baile y agrego – Nath tráeme otra copa de nada, las bebidas aquí evaporan…

¡Claro que no! – Fue el grito tajante de todos los que la acompañaban, ella mordió su labio inferior encogiéndose de hombros, gracias a Dios, para Nino, la música era tan fuerte que a penas los que estaban a los lados se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Bueno, ya me voy… de mejores fiestas me han corrido - Trato de separarse de Adrien pero este no lo permitió – Alya, mis llaves – Pidió Marinette extendiendo su mano para que su amiga le diera las llaves de la moto que ella le había guardado.

Estás demente si crees que te dejaré conducir así, mucho menos esa cosa – La morena noto algo entonces - ¿No traías tu bolso?

No – Negó Marinette sin mover la cabeza, con expresión enojada – Ese kwami y yo no podemos estar en el mismo lugar.

¿Kwami? – Pregunto Nathaniel sin entender de que hablaban, Alya se adelantó para ocultar la verdad.

Así le llama Marinette a su bolso, es… que le tiene especial cariño.

Nadie dijo nada más, todos excepto Nathaniel sabían que ella era Ladybug, pero Alya y Nino no sabían que Adrien lo sabía y viceversa.

Alya, deja que me la lleve, te prometo que la voy a cuidar – Pidió muy amablemente esta vez Adrien, ella lo miro con duda, Nino abrazo a su prometida y susurro en su oreja.

Confía en él, tengo un buen presentimiento y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible con Mari.

Está bien – Suspiro rindiéndose Alya ante la mirada molesta de Nathaniel.

¡Pero Alya!...

Nathaniel, tu sabes muy bien que mañana debes asistir a una reunión en la galería en que trabajas temprano, no tienes tiempo – Le recordó Alya y él gruño por lo bajo – Pero tu Adrien Agreste, si le llega a pasar algo a Mari – Acercándose susurro sobre el oído del rubio poniéndose de puntitas - Si vuelves a herir sus sentimientos…

Te prometo por la memoria de mi madre que ella va estar bien, gracias Alya.

¿Qué?, oigan yo no quiero irme, me estoy divitiendo…

Mari, si no estuvieras tan ebria tendríamos mucho de qué hablar, pero no es el lugar ni es el momento, obedece a Adrien y pórtate bien.

¡Alya! – Marinette pronuncio su nombre de manera tan decepcionada como a un niño al que han abandonado en la calle en pleno invierno, Adrien no le dejo continuar, como ella casi no podía sostenerse ni caminar correctamente él la cargo en brazos y paso con cuidado entre la gente siendo escoltado por Nino que los dirigió a la salida de emergencia, donde no llamarían la atención, y pudieran mantener en secreto el estado de Marinette, que después de todo, se empezaba a convertir en una celebridad.

¡Suéltame yo puedo caminar sola! – Dijo ella arañando su camisa con sus falsas uñas de Cat Noir una vez que salieron del lugar y las luces y el ruido de la música no eran ensordecedores, entonces Adrien la bajo al suelo y ella se tambaleo nuevamente cayendo en sus brazos otra vez.

¡Demonios!

¿Vienes en coche? – Pregunto Nino haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de la pelinegra, Adrien sonrió nervioso, no podía decirles como había llegado ahí.

Vine en uber, pediré uno – Mintió, pero en lo remoto de la mente de Marinette no tenía sentido, ¿qué coche podría seguirla a la velocidad que ella conducía?

Claro que no – Dijo Nino dándole las llaves de su coche – Tranquilo, nos quedaremos casi toda la noche y además tengo amigos dentro que pueden llevarnos.

Gracias Nino – El moreno los dirigió al auto y abrazando efusivamente a Marinette, que correspondió el gesto, beso su frente con amor fraternal y le dijo.

Eres mi súper héroe favorita Mari, aunque estés un poco loquita, sabes que te amamos mucho, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió, no dijo nada, solo escondió su rostro en el pecho de él aguantando los deseos de llorar.

También los amo – Susurro refiriéndose a Alya y a él – Lo siento…

No te preocupes, todo está bien – Susurro él acariciando su cabello como si fuera una niña pequeña, luego abrió la puerta del coche del lado del copiloto y la ayudo a entrar colocándole el cinturón de seguridad, quitándose el abrigo lo coloco sobre ella que casi de inmediato quedo dormida.

Sabes Adrien, si no estuviera a punto de casarme con la mujer de mis sueños, aún seguiría enamorado de Marinette como cuando éramos adolescentes – Confesó Nino dejando mudo de sorpresa al rubio – No te confundas, Marinette es más de lo que se ve por fuera, ella no es esto.

Lo sé – Reconoció Adrien, él también conocía el pasado de Marinette y sus grandes hazañas como Ladybug, pero ahora Nino la conocía mucho mejor que el rubio y hablaba con mucho amor sobre ella por otras cosas que Adrien desconocía – Te prometo que voy a cuidarla, gracias hermano – Adrien abrazo a Nino sintiéndose casi como aquel niño solitario que tuvo su primer verdadero amigo en el moreno, eso jamás lo olvidaría, ni todo el amor que mostraba hacia Marinette.

Conduce con cuidado.

Adrien se instaló en el lado del conductor echando un vistazo a Mari que estaba completamente dormida, suspirando echó a andar el coche y se marchó finalmente. Como era imposible que Marinette le dijera la ubicación de su departamento, (y él no podía justificar saber dónde se quedaba sin descubrirse aún más que la seguía después del trabajo) pensó que era mejor llevarla al suyo.

Llegando cubrió su rostro y parte de su cuerpo con el abrigo de Nino de los curiosos ojos que lo veían llegar al lobby cargando a una mujer envuelta en un entallado traje de cuero negro, desde luego tuvo que pagar extra por su "acompañante", él la registro como su prima en el hotel pero teniendo tanto dinero Adrien podía traer con él a todas las primas que quisiera.

Adrien se sonrojo todo el trayecto hasta el ascensor, donde pudo inspeccionar mejor que Marinette no se estuviera sofocando en el abrigo, afuera hacia frio, pero dentro del hotel todo era cálido y templado, por fortuna era tarde y no hubo más curiosos que lo miraran llevar una mujer vistiendo de ese modo a su habitación, cuando entro el primero en salir de la ropa del chico fue Plagg.

¡Esa mujer casi me aplasta!, ¡me sofoco ahí dentro! ¡necesito mi queso! – Dijo volando hacia la cocina.

Cállate, no estamos solos ahora – Susurro Adrien, Marinette comenzaba a despertar cuando él la coloco sobre un sillón, el movimiento y el calor le estaban quitando el sueño, pero no las copas que tenía encima.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Tikki dónde estás? – Pregunto desorientada, Adrien le quito el abrigo de encima y se encontró con la brillante luz de la habitación que la desoriento aún más debido a que hacía solo unos momentos estaba en completa oscuridad.

¿Tikki?

No, Adrien – Sonrió él cuando la joven logro verlo después del encandilamiento, totalmente horrorizada trato de explicarse.

Tikki es mi mascota, mi gato… - Musito trémula por ser descubierta frotándose los ojos para continuar - ¿Dónde estoy?

En mi habitación de hotel, no podía dejarte sola en tu condición – Aclaro Adrien para que ella no pensara mal - ¿Recuerdas lo que paso?

Claro – Mintió, apenas si podía retener la información actual, Adrien fue a la cocina y regreso con un vaso y dos pastillas extendiéndolas a Marinette.

¿Whisky?

Agua.

Necesito algo más fuerte si tengo que quedarme contigo – Sonrió tratando de molestarlo, pero él no reacciono, simplemente le ayudo a ingerir el agua poco a poco.

¿Y esto que es?

Aspirinas, para la resaca, de seguro va dolerte mucho la cabeza mañana.

Sabes mucho para ser un santurrón que no bebe nada – Dijo tragándolas rápidamente, entonces se incorporó y comenzó a bajarse el cierre del traje que estaba sutilmente oculto por delante a la altura del cascabel.

¿¡Marinette que estás haciendo!? – Adrien se sonrojo por completo cubriéndola con el abrigo de Nino, ella lo miro molesta.

Tengo mucho calor, ¡quiero bañarme! – Ella siguió quitándose el traje, y como él no podía dejarla sola por temor a que fuera a caerse le ayudo con la tarea, sin dejar de cubrir sus partes privadas con el abrigo de Nino.

Por último le quito sus zapatillas negras de enorme tacón, no entendía aún a su edad como las mujeres usaban ese tipo de calzado sin caerse, mucho más en la condición que estaba Marinette.

Ok, vamos a hacer esto, si te portas bien voy a dejar que te bañes, pero tengo que estar a tu lado por…

Marinette sintió unas terribles náuseas y apartándolo de su lado corrió al baño, afortunadamente llegó a tiempo antes de que el vómito saliera de ella, pero no tuvo el tiempo de cubrirse con el abrigo.

Adrien fue a su lado de inmediato ayudándola mientras sujetaba su cabello para que no se ensuciara, acariciando su espalda gentilmente al verla temblar, luego de unos desagradables minutos para ambos la joven jalo la cadena del inodoro, Adrien le suministro cepillo dental y todo lo necesario para limpiarse, y la ayudo nuevamente con la tarea, pero antes cubrió el sexy conjunto de lencería negro que ella usaba para la ocasión, aunque había intentado portarse como un caballero, no había podido evitar echar unas cuantas miradas a su precioso cuerpo de vez en cuando.

¡Demonios! – Murmuro cuando pudo la joven, Adrien se preocupó al verla tan pálida, la piel de ella era blanca, pero tenía un color nada saludable en ese momento - ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!

Se preguntó enojada consigo misma, Adrien no dijo nada, ella estaba sentada sobre el retrete tapado, cubierta por una toalla que él le había proporcionado.

Todos cometemos errores a veces, no es tan grave, nadie va juzgarte – Le dijo él mostrándose muy comprensivo ante la situación, mientras preparaba el agua de la regadera, tratando de templar la temperatura para que no se fuera a congelar, pero para que la dejara un poco más consciente, había escuchado que el agua fría era buena en estos casos.

Yo ya he cometido demasiados… - Murmuro aferrándose a la toalla sintiéndose terriblemente mal consigo misma, Adrien la miro de reojo, su fleco ocultaba parte de su rostro pero pudo observar que una pequeña lagrima caía hacia la toalla.

Siempre es un buen momento para volver a empezar – Le dijo él acercándose a ella, tomándola por los brazos la ayudo a levantarse y con cuidado la dirigió hacia la ducha, como ella se tenía que desnudar para la tarea, corrió la cortina de baño azul que aún con el color proporcionaba cierta vista a la silueta femenina.

Si aquello hubiese sido en una situación distinta, Adrien se habría sentido muy excitado ante la idea de Marinette desnuda tomando un baño en su habitación, pero todo en lo que podía pensar era en Marinette desnuda tomando un baño en su habitación.

Sonrojado ante la idea, y preocupado de igual modo se concentró en observar que ella no fuera a resbalar o caerse, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo él la atrapada a través de la cortina tratando de no tocar partes privadas, fueron dos ocasiones donde ella casi caía, pero no hubo ningún incidente serio.

Finalmente cuando el baño termino, Adrien le paso una bata de baño, ella la coloco saliendo de la ducha un poco mejor, su piel había recuperado un mejor aspecto, y sin todo ese maquillaje en sus ojos y su boca Marinette se veía aún más joven de lo que era, casi como una joven de dieciocho años.

Eres una hermosa Cat Noir, pero creo que te vez mejor sin tanto maquillaje.

La ojiazul se sonrojo ante el halago pero no dijo nada, Adrien la manipulo como si de una muñeca se tratara, sentándola en una silla cepillo ágilmente su larga melena usando una secadora de cabello al mismo tiempo, por fortuna todas las habitaciones del hotel contaban con esos artefactos, él como hombre no los usaba pero imagino que para Marinette sería muy incómodo dormir con el cabello mojado sobre todo siendo tan largo.

Terminada su tarea, fue a su armario, encontrando algo "decente" pero cómodo le proporcionó una playera azul claro que usaba para hacer ejercicio y unos bóxer que en la joven podrían parecer un short.

Descuida los bóxer son nuevos, no pienses mal de mí – Le advirtió sonrojándose nuevamente, esa noche iba a ser muy dura para él.

Marinette se colocó la ropa que le quedaba bastante holgada para su gusto, pero que para Adrien la hacía lucir demasiado sexy, después de todo se veía tan natural y tan femenina a la vez usando su playera y esos bóxer que apenas cubrían la mitad de sus muslos, eso era demasiado tentador para el pobre joven.

Creo que mejor me daré un baño también – Dijo bastante excitado ante la dulce mirada tímida de la ojiazul y su sugestivo cuerpo usando su ropa – Ven, tu usarás la cama, yo me quedaré en el sofá.

Ayudándola la instalo en su lecho y fue rápidamente a darse un baño y quitarse algo de tensión del cuerpo, debía dejar de estar tan excitado por la situación, pero no era sencillo, Marinette con esas curvas, esas caderas, esos pechos, ese trasero, ese rostro tan dulce con esos preciosos ojos azules y ese hermoso cabello eran demasiada tentación hasta para él, con todo y sus años de entrenamiento.

Y sin embargo también le parecía bastante frágil y vulnerable ahora. Estaba preocupado, había algo bajo todo ese molde de perfección en la vida de Marinette que parecía oscuro y lúgubre. Y ya se había dado cuenta que a pesar de que solía sonreír, no parecía estar feliz nunca.

Si solo desviaba la mirada unos segundos fuera del contacto con otras personas parecía decaída, luego volvía a su trabajo y su talento emergía mostrándose perfecta pero sin emoción alguna, era como una especie de robot artístico que podía hacer lo que fuera excepto mostrar emociones, al menos no positivas.

Con ese pensamiento Adrien salió de la ducha y se puso un pantalón de pijama y una playera interior negra, había decidido no dormir en toda la noche por si acaso Marinette volvía a ponerse mal del estómago o algo peor.

Cuando la vio tranquilamente dormida a la orilla de la cama sonrío satisfecho, ella no parecía tan feroz así, tendida de lado durmiendo profundamente.

Esta exhausta – Dijo Plagg colocándose a su lado mirando a la joven – En cuanto te fuiste ella cayó dormida.

Me alegro, casi no hemos dormido por sus andanzas en estos días.

¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?, digo, es evidente que tu novia está loca.

Plagg no está loca, todos pueden tener una noche de excesos, es joven, probablemente como tienes miles de años ya has olvidado lo que es eso.

El kwami se mostró ofendido diciendo que él sabía divertirse muchísimo, Adrien lo escucho quejarse mientras él colocaba un sillón individual frente a la cama de Marinette y ponía una almohada para recostar su cabeza en ella mientras la observaba.

Si quisieras divertirte bien podrías meterte en la cama con ella y…

¡Plagg!, no metas ideas estúpidas en mi cabeza.

Algo me dice por tu rostro que ya lo habías pensado por ti mismo – Comento maliciosamente el kwami viendo el sonrojo en su compañero, él suspiro y dijo.

No así Plagg, no de este modo. Anda mejor vete a dormir, no sabemos cuándo va despertar y no quiero que te vea, ocúltate por esta noche en la cocina.

Ok, eso no me parece tan mala idea.

Cuando el kwami se esfumo Adrien volvió su atención hacia Marinette, en un acto impulsivo tomo su mano derecha que colgaba a un extremo de la cama, quizá no estaba bien, pero le gustaba sentir su contacto y al menos eso estaba permitido dentro de sus parámetros como caballero, mirándola detenidamente observo en su palma la pequeña cicatriz que había quedado como recuerdo de la última batalla contra Hawk Moth besándola, susurro apartando unos cabellos de su rostro.

No sé qué pasa contigo, pero déjame ayudarte my lady.

No necesito ayuda Cat Noir… - Susurro ella en sueños y sonriendo agrego – Gato tonto.

Adrien se asustó pensando que la había despertado, pero no, ella hablaba dormida, aprovechando la circunstancia siguió la conversación en voz baja.

Fue muy noble lo que hiciste por Nino y Alya.

Todo es parte del plan gatito… - Murmuro entre sueños, Adrien se aventuró a continuar.

¿Qué plan?

Quiero… hacerlos felices, se los debo – Respondió con voz cansada- Cada uno de los que me ayudaron, Nino tiene su antro, Alya su dama de honor, Chloé tiene a Adrien… debo dejar todo listo antes de irme.

¿A América?

Quiero… irme a... casa.

Susurro antes de quedar aún más profundamente dormida, Adrien decidió no preguntarle más, aquello era extraño, pero empezaba a reunir todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

Ahora su investigación continuaba en la familia Dupain Cheng, era hora de averiguar porque los padres de Marinette no la veían.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Día de suerte: Canción de Kalimba con Natalia Lafourcade.**

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza, este capítulo quedó algo más largo de lo normal, y estuve fuera de la ciudad unos días, por lo que no pude actualizar tan rápido.**

 **Para mis fans lectores de fanfics de Sailor Moon, tengo pensado resubir mis fics en el mes de Agosto, porque voy a estar ocupada en este tiempo con el fanfic de Ladybug y otro proyecto personal, por favor sean pacientes.**

 **De ahora en adelante, haré la misma dinámica que con el fic de Sailor Moon, respondiendo a sus dudas y preguntas al final de cada episodio, así que sin hacer spoiler, con mucho gusto responderé cualquier duda que tengan de este fanfic.**

 **Muchísimas gracias y no olviden por favor dejarme sus comentarios, son el pago para los escritores amateurs como yo, por favor síguenos apoyando con ello.**


	6. Buenos Amigos

" _ **Lo que ahoga a alguien no es caerse al río, sino mantenerse sumergido en él".**_

 **Capitulo #6**

 **Buenos amigos.**

Era cálido, tan cálido que no quería apartarse de ahí…

Hacía muchos años que no se sentía tan completa como en ese mismo instante, ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien?

Abrió los ojos despacio dándose cuenta del porqué, Adrien estaba a su lado, sentado en un sofá, dormía muy cerca de ella recostando sus brazos en la cama, mientras tomaba su mano con la suya.

Marinette lo contemplo dormido a su lado, aunque no estaba sobre la cama totalmente, podía sentir el suave compas de su respiración, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver sus manos unidas.

Tratando de no despertarlo se separó lentamente de su agarre, no dejando de observarlo por si él despertaba, pero no fue así, sin embargo parecía algo incómodo al ser separado de su mano.

Ella sonrió sonrojándose, luego meneo la cabeza negando y el dolor se clavó en su cerebro como un montón de alfileres, ahogando un quejido trato de recordar que demonios hacía allí, en un ¿hotel?, con Adrien Agreste.

Recordaba haber ido al nuevo antro de Nino, recordaba que él la había seguido hasta allí, y luego Nino se lo había llevado con él, y estando molesta con la actitud de quien consideraba su mejor amigo varón, comenzó a beber de manera entusiasta.

Pero no era la única razón por la cual había tomado de ese modo, también era porque cada que le preguntaban si estaba contenta de estar en "casa" ella había tenido que disimular su verdadero sentir, tragándose el alcohol junto a sus penas.

También recordaba levemente haber bailado con Nathaniel, ¡Nathaniel!, trato de buscar un reloj en la habitación, mirando uno que se encontraba en la mesita de noche del otro extremo palideció ante la hora, eran las nueve veinte, y ella había prometido asistir a la galería que Nathaniel iba a inaugurar ese día.

¡Demonios! – Murmuro bajito quitando el suave edredón de su cuerpo, una vez más se ruborizo al verse vestida así, aquellas no eran sus ropas, eran de hombre, y podía apostar que le pertenecían a Adrien.

Si hubiese sido esa situación, diez años atrás, ella habría saltado de gusto, habría abrazado aquella playera y hubiese hecho todo lo posible por perdurar el momento.

Pero no era esa situación, ella ya no amaba a Adrien y una de sus mejores amigas si, la culpa la invadió al mismo tiempo que el dolor de cabeza que no paraba con punzantes recordatorios de todo lo malo que había hecho anoche.

Y lo peor es que no recordaba cómo se había cambiado de ropa, o acaso, ¿él lo habría hecho?

Chloé va matarme – Murmuro bajito para sí misma, luego tapo su boca aun así volteando para ver si aún estaba dormido, al darse cuenta que sí, de inmediato salió de la cama y buscó por todos lados sus cosas.

Un impulso le llevó a tocar primero sus orejas, no había aretes, luego recordó que había peleado con Tikki, las cosas entre ellas no iban nada bien últimamente desde que estaban de nuevo en Francia, así que había decidido darse un tiempo, para que la preocupona Catarina la dejara en paz.

Se sintió fatal ante la idea, y ante esa sensación de nausea y dolor de cabeza que era difícil de mitigar.

Para su fortuna su estómago estaba tan vació como ella, pero esa sensación de boca seca era bastante incomoda.

Busco sus ropas, al notar que todo estaba sobre un sillón se sonrojo de sobre manera, todo estaba ahí, incluyendo su ropa interior.

No podría haberse sonrojado más, aún si hubiera querido, ¿Adrien la habría visto desnuda?, ¿habrían hecho algo?, ¿Qué le habría dicho ella a él?...

Quiso que se la tragara la tierra, por fortuna encontró el teléfono de la habitación y con sigilo, aunque tenía los pies descalzos, camino hacia él y marco un número.

Rachel – Murmuro bajito sin dejar de observar a Adrien como si fuese a despertar en cualquier segundo – Necesito que traigas un par de cosas a… - Marinette trago saliva y continuó – La habitación del hotel donde esta hospedado Adrien Agreste, y por favor, ¡se discreta!

La primera reacción de la asistente fue una mezcla de sorpresa y una risa nerviosa, Marinette colgó el teléfono sin darle mayores explicaciones del porque estaba ahí, (solo después de terminar de darle su lista de requerimientos, entre los que resaltaban ropa, artículos de higiene personal, y medicinas para la cruda) no podía soportar más la vergüenza, pensó pedirle que le llevara sus aretes, pero era mejor no hacerlo, ya podía imaginarse a Tikki y todo lo que le diría si la encontraba de ese modo en la habitación de un hotel con Adrien.

Marinette espero casi con impaciencia que su asistente llegara con sus cosas, mientras tanto se dedicó a observar la habitación a detalle, no había nada excepcional, era el cuarto de un hotel lujoso, luego entro al baño, y un impulso de limpiador compulsivo la insto a limpiarlo para que se viera como si ella no hubiese estado nunca ahí, después de todo el olor a vomito era difícil de quitar, y bastante desagradable, así que limpio el inodoro, el lavabo y después fue a darse una rápida ducha, lo suficientemente rápida como para que su asistente a penas si pudiera tocar una vez la puerta y se viera a la cara con su jefa en una bata de baño que evidentemente pertenecía a un hombre.

Mmmm… - Rachel no dijo nada, su sonrojo y mirada picara lo decían todo.

¡No dormí con él! – _"¿Eso creo?"_ Pensó Marinette completamente muerta de vergüenza – Deja que me vista y hablaremos de esto.

Ok, como tú digas… - Marinette coloco un dedo sobre sus labios indicándole a la rubia que se quedara callada, después de todo, Adrien aún no despertaba y tenía la enorme esperanza de poder salir de ese lugar sin tener que hablar con él.

Ya había pasado por demasiada vergüenza, no sabía cuanta más podría soportar.

Nadie podría culparte si lo hubieras hecho, ya estas bastante grandecita… - Comenzó a comentar en voz baja la asistente, pero lo suficiente como para que la pelinegra la escuchara del otro lado de la puerta, dentro del baño.

¡Cállate quieres!, esto está mal, esta ¡MUY! mal…

Rachel aguanto una risa jocosa ante la situación, luego al ver el lugar tan lujoso, una mirada preocupada apareció en su semblante.

Marinette se demoró quince minutos para acabar completamente vestida con un coqueto vestido halter de color azul cielo y motas blancas, se había hecho una larga trenza francesa y había puesto un poco de maquillaje en sus ojos y labios para disimular su aspecto, esta vez llevaba balerinas de piso en color azul celeste, muy similares a las que usaba cuando era adolescente.

¿Qué pasa?

Nada, solo recordaba… - Admitió la estadounidense mirando alrededor – Es tan diferente de como vivíamos.

Marinette miro a su asistente con culpa.

No fue fácil sobrevivir en las calles, ¿verdad?, y menos… llevando a cuestas a alguien como yo.

Tuvimos una mala racha – Admitió Rachel con melancolía – ¿Recuerdas cuando te conocí?, hace casi cinco años, cuando ambas sobrevivíamos en Manhattan durmiendo en las calles, en una de esas ocasiones, en que hacía frio y la lluvia empapaba toda la ciudad, decidimos refugiarnos debajo de un puente en Central Park, éramos las únicas mujeres que se encontraban ahí, solo había cuatro hombres y yo tenía mucho miedo, entonces te vi, tan increíblemente extraviada, con la mirada perdida, llegué a pensar que eras una drogadicta, pero tú me defendiste cuando uno de esos sujetos intento abusar de mí, nunca he visto y creo que nuca veré a alguien que de un puntapié tan fuerte con una apariencia tan frágil, como te veías antes, fuimos tan pobres, y míranos ahora.

Pero yo no te ayude mucho… - Marinette debía admitir que aquellos meses había sido como un zombi, que de algún modo había sido rescatado en primera instancia por Rachel, y en segundo y más importante por Pnina.

Mari, si no fuera por tu talento seguiría viviendo en la calle, gracias a que Pnina puso sus ojos en ti, yo pude salir de esa horrible vida.

Entonces agradécele a Pnina que nos diera la oportunidad, yo como siempre, solo fui afortunada.

Pero Mari, sigo preocupada – Agrego Rachel mirándola seriamente – Estas gastando una fortuna antes de asegurar el éxito de la pasarela, me preocupa muchísimo que acabemos como antes, y tú vas y financias cosas que son costosas para tus amigos, y esa motocicleta peligrosa e innecesaria…

¡Rachel!

Mari, no te reprocho nada, solo… no quiero volver a vivir en la calle, necesito que cuides más como gastas el dinero.

Tranquila – Dijo la pelinegra abrazando a su asistente – Jamás volverás a vivir en la calle, te lo prometo.

Volveremos… - Añadió la rubia correspondiendo el abrazo, Mari asintió.

No volverá a pasar…

Adrien quedó estupefacto escuchando toda aquella conversación, había despertado cuando Rachel había aparecido por la puerta y Marinette había gritado casi desesperada que no había dormido con él, además había alcanzado a escuchar como aquellas dos chicas de veinticinco años, habían pasado penurias en las calles de Nueva York.

¿Cómo era eso posible?, Marinette había ganado una beca prestigiosa, y además debía contar con el apoyo de sus padres, ¿no?

Quizá para ese momento ellos habían peleado, y el distanciamiento debía ser tan fuerte que los señores Dupain Cheng, habían abandonado a la suerte a su hija de veinte años en un país y una ciudad peligrosa y desconocida.

Quedó impresionado ante la idea, no, no parecía real que los padres de Marinette pudieran llegar a ser tan crueles con ella, lo más probable, es que el enorme orgullo de la pelinegra hubiera pesado más que el hecho de decirles que necesitaba su ayuda.

Vámonos de aquí, antes de que despierte… - Rogó Marinette aún muerta de vergüenza, pero era tarde, Rachel abrió los labios formando una perfecta O al ver a Adrien levantarse y caminar hacia ellas.

Que malos modales de tu parte Mari – La pelinegra palideció como si estuviera en presencia de un fantasma, hasta el vello de su cuerpo se erizo y volteó lentamente su rostro para mirar a Adrien Agreste parado frente a ella.

Jeje… bueno, imagino que ustedes tienen cosas de que hablar – Dijo Rachel saludando a Adrien con un apretón de manos – Yo los dejo, te espero abajo Mari.

Rach…

La reacción de la pelinegra fue tan lenta por el shock inicial que la rubia salió dejándola sola en la habitación con aquella penosa situación, tan incómoda.

La Marinette dramática que habitaba dentro de ella se arrodillo mentalmente en el piso llevando sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza mientras gemía y moría lentamente, la Marinette física que se encontraba fuera de su mente mantuvo un porte, una actitud de orgullo y superioridad al ver nuevamente a la cara a Adrien.

No era mi intención huir – Dijo tratando de aclararse la voz que resultaba ser un poco nerviosa – S.. solo, no quería despertarte.

Por supuesto – Contesto con todo sarcasmo Adrien cruzando sus perfectos y marcados brazos, como si un niño le estuviera contando la mentira más increíble del mundo.

Ok, sé que no me creerás, pero ¡no amanezco con la ropa de hombres extraños en sus hoteles todos los días! – Exploto Marinette molesta y muerta de vergüenza – Así que por favor, solo dime, ¿hice o dije algo incorrecto?, o, es decir… nosotros, ¿tú y yo? – Lo señalo a él, luego a ella, luego a él.

Adrien exploto en una sincera carcajada que bajo todas las defensas que Marinette había puesto al verlo tan extrañamente relajado y amable, se sonrojo furiosamente sin poderlo evitar aún muerta de pena.

¿Quieres que te dé todos los detalles? – Propuso en una actitud a todo lo Cat Noir alzando una ceja con una mirada sexy.

Marinette no podía estar más roja, ahora mismo sentía que debía parecerse a Tikki, cuando finalmente pudo reaccionar no pudo evitar preguntar.

¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Adrien Agreste?, aquel joven todo respetuoso y honorable que no parecía pensar mal de nada jamás…

Nadie tiene una sola personalidad Marinette, eso hasta tú debes saberlo muy bien… - Dijo el rubio ante lo cual la pelinegra reacciono con una mueca que mostraba enfado una vez más, Adrien suspiro mentalmente, no podía con ella, parecía ser que todo lo que saliera de su boca estaba mal dicho.

Ahora si me disculpas iré a bañarme, pero esta conversación no ha terminado, espérame aquí, y no vayas a intentar escapar, estoy seguro que si no aclaramos esto jamás podrás volver a verme a los ojos sin sonrojarte.

Ella no dijo nada, estaba en shock, una parte de ella deseaba huir, pero la mujer adulta y autosuficiente que era, le impidió alejarse, y después de todo él tenía razón, por mucho que le molestara, aquello iba a perturbar su mente por siempre si desconocía lo sucedido ahí.

Decidiendo que no podía estar quieta mientras Adrien tomaba un baño comenzó a preparar un desayuno, a pesar que el lugar era un cuarto de hotel, Adrien contaba con su propia cocina privada con todo lo necesario para alimentarse sanamente.

Sin ningún problema Marinette tomo un par de huevos y algunos ingredientes e hizo un omelette, puso la cafetera a trabajar y coloco pan en la tostadora, tomando dos aspirinas bebió un gran trago de café mientras exprimía manualmente naranjas para tener jugo fresco.

¿Cuántos días me fui? – Pregunto Adrien que regresaba vestido con jeans azules y playera gris que se pegaba extraordinariamente a su buen cuerpo, colocándose atrás de Marinette, olía deliciosamente bien, pensó ella, al igual que él pensaba lo mismo del desayuno que la ojiazul había preparado.

Soy hábil en la cocina, es todo – Dijo sintiéndose nerviosa de que él la viera, no le gustaba tener a nadie cerca de su espacio vital, mucho menos a Adrien Agreste.

Debe ser de familia – Murmuro él, sintiendo el aire más denso, había tensión sexual en el ambiente y Adrien sabía que no era el único en sentirse así.

Marinette dejo de exprimir las naranjas al escuchar su comentario, de pronto parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

No, yo no soy como mis padres…

Luego volvió a exprimir las naranjas casi dejándolas molidas por lo mucho que las apretaba.

Bien, creo que con ese jugo es suficiente – Dijo Adrien observando el incómodo semblante de Marinette a la mínima mención de su familia, quitando lo que quedaba de naranja de su mano – Siéntate, eres tu mi invitada, no deberías haber preparado el desayuno.

¿Qué hice anoche? – Pregunto ella insistentemente siendo más directa esta vez.

Tranquila, vamos a desayunar primero y luego hablamos de forma civilizada – Propuso él tratando de ser más amable, ella frunció el ceño y miro su reloj de mano blanco.

No puedo, tengo que ver a Nath, tiene exposición, prometí estar a su lado.

Los celos invadieron al rubio ante el recuerdo de Marinette bailando animadamente con el pelirrojo, del comentario de Nino acerca del enorme interés de este hacia Marinette, y de ver como a ella le preocupaba él, y hasta lo llamaba con diminutivos.

¿Ustedes son demasiado cercanos verdad?

No tengo porque responderte eso – Contrarresto ella – Es mi vida personal.

Cariño, tú y yo ya sobrepasamos anoche todas esas barreras personales que tratas de poner – Dijo él acorralándola contra la pared de la cocina, ella retrocedió sintiéndose atemorizada de un modo poco usual, no temía que le hiciera un daño físico, le tenía miedo a otro tipo de dolor.

Ok, quieres honestidad no, ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué me persigues cuando ya te olvide? – Pregunto ella casi con un nudo en la garganta, el semblante de él fue de completa sorpresa, dejando su lado seductor escuchando su trémula voz y su mirada entre dolida y confundida – No puedo ni voy a ofrecerte nada jamás, una de mis mejores amigas te ama, y eso es sagrado para mí, jamás le haría daño, y el hecho de que haya pasado algo… anoche contigo, me preocupa por ella, no quiero lastimarla, Chloé siempre te ha amado, y por la forma en que tú me hablaste hace diez años cuando me confesé… ¡Chloé es todo lo que buscas en una mujer!

Marinette… hace diez años te mentí – Maldijo mentalmente frunciendo el ceño, ella lo miro sin comprender.

¡¿Qué?! – Pregunto ella, el cerro el puño con enojo hacia sí mismo.

Sabía lo de tu beca, sabía que por tu forma de amar no ibas a irte cuando yo estaba metido en muchos problemas por la situación de mi padre – Ella lo contemplo incrédula, pero él la miro muy seriamente – Yo si te amaba, yo siempre te amé, y quizá me equivoqué en la manera de demostrar mi amor, pero no podía dejar que te quedaras a mi lado sabiendo que te estaba arrebatando una gran oportunidad.

Ella no dijo nada, estaba digiriendo demasiada información, por fortuna las aspirinas habían hecho su efecto y su cabeza ya no dolía tanto, podía procesar un poco mejor toda esa nueva información.

¡Vaya!... ¡jamás lo habría imaginado! – Ella mordió su labio inferior sintiéndose nerviosa, bajo la mirada y luego empezó a reírse, burlarse mejor dicho – ¡Lamento lo que tuviste que pasar! – Su voz era pura falsedad, lo miraba ahora con insolencia y él no entendía por qué – Sabes, deberían darte un Oscar, no solo eres un apuesto modelo, también eres un gran actor.

¡¿Qué?! – Pregunto él incrédulo y decepcionado, ella lo miro furiosa.

Tu amabas a otra… mujer – Había enojo en su mirada glacial, Adrien tragó en seco – A Ladybug específicamente.

Esta era una situación por demás bizarra, ella era Ladybug, pero él no podía decirle que ya lo sabía, tenía que seguir fingiendo, hasta que ella pudiera perdonarlo como Adrien, no, de ningún modo podía arriesgarse a perder la única relación amable que tenía con ella como Cat Noir.

¿Cómo…. puedes saber eso?

Contraataco él, ella parpadeo confundida, suspiro y apartándose un mechón de cabello dijo.

Ella estaba en el juicio, y vi como intercambiaron una mirada, luego dijiste todo aquello de la fama, el poder, la belleza y no tuve más que sumar dos más dos para saber a quién te referías – Dijo mostrándose molesta, hasta cierto punto ofendida – Además ella defendió con tanto ahínco a tu padre, ¿Por qué otra razón sería si no fuera por ti?

¡¿Fuiste al juicio?! – Adrien se mostró sorprendido, ambos jugaban el mismo juego, pero Marinette sin saber que él ya sabía todo.

Quería estar a tu lado y apoyarte de algún modo… pero me equivoque, y como entenderás, con todo tu comportamiento previo e incluso el de ahora, no puedo ni voy a creerte.

Era ruda e inteligente, debía admitir que ella misma estaba mostrando una faceta de actriz excelente, porque en realidad parecía muy molesta consigo misma, es decir con Ladybug.

Acepto que siempre me sentí muy atraído por Ladybug, después de todo ha sido la heroína más grande de Paris – Comenzó a decir Adrien porque después de su confesión como "Ladrien" tenía que ser honesto – Pero, no se trataba del hecho de que fuera una súper heroína famosa, a mí me gustaba su forma de ser, creativa, inteligente, talentosa, tan parecida a ti…

¡No te atrevas a compararme con ella! – Grito furiosa apartándose de su lado – Esa… mujer es una ¡gran farsa! Y a mí no me importa que el mundo entero la ame, yo la detesto Adrien, ¡la odio!

Su mirada era tan sombría que Adrien supo que hablaba en serio, pero no podía entenderlo.

¿Por qué?, ¿Qué te hizo a ti Ladybug?

Ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido y ojos cristalinos.

Debo irme, Nathaniel me espera.

Dijo ella, tomando sus cosas se marchó sin decir nada más, pero antes de salir por la puerta volvió sus pasos acercándose al rubio.

Y solo quiero que te quede algo bien claro, ¡no te atrevas a lastimar a Chloé!, ella es una mujer maravillosa, ¡te ha esperado por diez años!... no vuelvas a arruinarlo.

Ella lo miraba con tal decepción que Adrien decidió no seguirla, esta Marinette sí que era todo un caso, y uno complejo, Plagg salió entonces de un cajón de la cocina.

He escuchado un término llamado bipolaridad, ¡seguro que lo tiene!

No sé qué demonios le pasa en realidad, cada vez me sorprende más, pero ¡diablos!, pensé que íbamos a progresar, después de lo de anoche – Adrien se sentó en la silla desplomándose abatido sobre la mesa mientras llevaba sus manos a su pelo alborotándolo – Plagg, ¿Qué hago para que me crea?, ¿ella de verdad habrá dejado de quererme?, ¿y si así fue?, no, ¡debo recuperarla!, pero ¿Cómo?, oh, ¿acaso no será que esta celosa de Ladybug?, pero si ¡ella es Ladybug!, ¿Cómo podría tener celos de sí misma?

Chico, cálmate, piensas demasiado –Dijo Plagg abriendo el refrigerador y sacando un enorme trozo de camembert colocándolo en la mesa, Adrien se alejó lo justo para no oler el apesto queso, el kwami continuó – Dime, ¿te parecería bien si Marinette solo amará a Adrien?

¿De qué hablas?

Si solo te quisiera en tu faceta de Adrien, si no le gustara Cat Noir, ¿estaría bien eso para ti?

Adrien frunció el ceño, en realidad nunca lo había visto así.

No, me molestaría, sería como si no me quisiera del todo.

¡Exacto!

¿Crees entonces que por eso ella dijo eso?, sobre que odia a Ladybug, ¿será por mí?, por lo que sucedió entre… ¿nosotros?

Podría ser, por alguna razón ya no usa los aretes.

¡No puedo creerlo! – Adrien lamentaba mucho más ahora las decisiones que había tomado en el pasado – No quiero que ella deje de ser Ladybug, no quiero perder a ninguna.

¡Jajaja! – Plagg reía a carcajadas, Adrien lo miro ceñudo – Chico, hablas como si en verdad fueran dos mujeres distintas.

A veces lo son – Refuto Adrien levantándose de su sitio, luego miro el almuerzo y considerando el hecho de que lo había preparado su querida Marinette pensó que sería demasiado descortés desperdiciarlo.

En una hermosa galería cerca del centro de París un joven desesperado se paseaba de manera ansiosa mirando la puerta cada dos segundos, apenas prestaba atención a los múltiples halagos por sus obras, él estaba solo al pendiente de la puerta.

Quizá esta indispuesta aún y no pueda venir – Dijo Nino dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

¿Tú de qué lado estas Nino?, le ayudaste a ese miserable de Agreste a que se la llevara con él sin saber ningún detalle, ¡yo merecía más la oportunidad de demostrarle a Marinette que somos la pareja perfecta!

¿Tú? – Pregunto Nino arqueando una ceja – Nathaniel, me caes bien, todavía, pero si tengo que elegir, elijo lo mejor para mi mejor amiga, sospecho que tus intenciones no eran tan nobles anoche como las de Adrien, en cuanto él supo que estaba borracha no dudo en apartarla de las bebidas, a diferencia de ti, ¿pensabas que podías sacarle algún beneficio personal a su estado verdad?

¡¿Qué?!, ¡claro que no! – Protesto indignado, pero sus ojos vacilaban, Nino estaba en lo correcto, Nathaniel había amado y admirado tanto a Marinette desde el colegio, que no dudo en usar cualquier estrategia para que ella lo aceptara en su vida, si, pensaba llevarla a su departamento, seducirla, y de ser posible incluso dejarla embarazada, él haría lo que fuera con tal de que no volviera a América.

Pero no podía decirle eso a Nino, aunque él ya lo supiera de ante mano.

Te pones del lado de Agreste porque siempre lo has admirado, te tiene embelesado, como a todos en el colegio cuando éramos adolescentes, pero él no la merece Nino, solo la hará sufrir. ¡Yo si la amo!, lo he demostrado siempre y lo seguiré haciendo.

Ojala la amaras tanto entonces para dejarla elegir – Contraataco Nino – Estas equivocado si crees que estoy del lado de Adrien, del único lado que estoy ahora, es del lado de Mari, quiero que sea feliz, merece serlo, pero eligiendo libremente.

¿Elegir qué libremente? – Pregunto la pelinegra detrás de ambos jóvenes, Nathaniel se ruborizo por completo, Nino solo sonrió abrazándola.

Es buena verte mejor bella durmiente.

¡Cállate! Nino, ¿cómo dejaste que Adrien me llevara?

¿Recuerdas lo que paso? – Nino estaba en aprietos, lo sabía ante la mirada molesta de Marinette.

Vagamente, pero si recuerdo que ¡todos se pusieron en mi contra!

Todos menos yo Mari – Se defendió Nathaniel – Yo quería llevarte conmigo.

No Nathaniel, también estas mal, ¡diablos!, debieron llamar a Rachel.

No me sé su número – Replico Nino sin inmutarse.

¡Alya debe saberlo!

Mari, relájate, lo malo paso ya, o es que acaso… ¿Agreste te hizo algo?, ¡por eso estas tan molesta! – Pregunto Nathaniel horrorizado, Marinette se sonrojo furiosamente.

¡¿Qué?!, ¡Claro que no!, pero eso no significa que me agrade despertar en la cama de un desconocido…

No es desconocido, es Adrien – Dijo Nino aún muy calmado, Mari lo miro ceñuda.

Nathaniel, ven, vamos a ver algo que valga la pena, muéstrame tu colección.

¡Por supuesto Mari!, ven por acá, ¡va fascinarte!, después de todo eres una inspiración para toda mi galería.

Nino suspiro viendo como Nathaniel acaparaba a Marinette, observando desde lo lejos supo que ella ni de broma estaba interesada en él, Marinette podía ser una gran actriz en muchos sentidos, excepto en el emocional, ella era el tipo de mujer tímida y nerviosa que mostraba sus afectos con sus sonrojos y sus sonrisas nerviosas, y Nathaniel jamás había despertado eso en ella.

Estaba casi atardeciendo en el lugar, Adrien paro su automóvil justo frente a la panadería de la familia Dupain Cheng, estaba decidido a recabar datos, investigar qué había sucedido con los padres de Marinette para que estuvieran tan distantes de su única hija, y ya que este era su único día libre, le pareció perfecto para hacer la visita.

Era algo extraño, el lugar estaba cerrado, las cortinas estaban corridas e incluso se veía algo abandonado el lugar, no parecía tener la misma vida que alguna vez había visto en el sitio, cuando Marinette solía invitar a sus amigos a comer croissants o galletas a la panadería, donde los siempre amables señores Dupain Cheng los recibían.

Trato de mirar por las ventanas, pero solo se veía un sitio vacío, no había nada que pudiera aparentar que alguien vivía en esa solitaria casa y negocio, todo era tan diferente de como él lo recordaba.

¡Adrien!, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto una rubia despampanante mirando al joven fisgón con incredulidad, Adrien se apartó de la ventana que evidentemente había estado observando con mucho interés, sonrojándose levemente, tosió, y luego de recobrar la compostura dijo.

Quería probar los mejores macarrones que he comido en la vida, los que prepara el señor Dupain, pero al parecer están de vacaciones o cerraron.

Chloé suspiro con pesar, acercándose a Adrien puso una mano sobre su hombro.

No viven aquí ya Adrien, los padres de Mari están muy lejos ahora.

¡¿Qué?!, ¿pero cómo se fueron?, ¿Por qué?

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en los labios carmín de la rubia.

¿Tanto querías esos macarrones?

Adrien se sonrojo levemente, Chloé se daba cuenta rápido de la situación.

¿Podemos ir a tomar un café?, hay un lugar donde venden algunos pastelillos deliciosos, aunque no sean macarrones tienen las mismas calorías.

Claro – Sonrió Adrien ante la amable rubia, ambos se fueron en el coche de él.

Y dime, ¿Por qué no fuiste ayer a la sesión de fotos?

Mi padre está contendiendo por un puesto como secretario de Estado, así que me pidió que lo acompañara en un mitin político, tu sabes, porque soy la única familia que tiene, y debe cuidar su imagen, le pedí desde luego permiso a Mari, ella nunca me niega nada de todos modos – Sonrió contenta la rubia mimada.

Me alegro por tu padre Chloé, dale mis saludos, espero que tenga éxito.

Sabes, a él le gustaría verte, ¿porque no vienes de visita a la casa algún día?, después de todo nuestras familias han sido amigas desde antes de que naciéramos incluso.

Si, tal vez lo haga – Dijo con una mueca que trataba de ser sonrisa, pero Chloé supo que estaba pisando campo minado, al parecer hablar de la familia no era buena idea, hasta en eso se parecía a Marinette.

Llegaron a la cafetería sugerida por Chloé, era ella la que hablaba casi todo el tiempo, él se dedicaba a escucharla con paciencia como siempre había hecho, incluso cuando eran pequeños, Adrien siempre había sido el chico más dulce y amable que ella había conocido, y era una de las más grandes razones para quererlo.

¿Estás bien? – Pregunto ella notando el pensativo estado de su amigo.

Si, solo es que no entiendo aún por qué los señores Dupain Cheng quisieron separarse, ante mis ojos, ellos junto a Marinette eran la familia perfecta.

Chloé dejo su taza de café a un lado y luego suspiro.

Adrien, hemos sido buenos amigos desde que éramos niños, así que, creo que sería genial si lo fuésemos aún ahora – Él la miro con sorpresa y luego remordimiento, ¿acaso iba a declararse?, después de todo Marinette le había dicho muchas veces que Chloé lo amaba.

¿Tu preocupación por la familia Dupain Cheng tiene que ver con Marinette?

Si – Fue su escueta respuesta, no sabía que más decirle en su situación.

¿Por qué?

No me lo estás haciendo fácil Chloé, has dicho que éramos amigos, pero…

El rubio bajo la mirada, Chloé sonrió con dulzura, era exactamente como lo recordaba, el tipo de hombre que había pensado en que se iba a convertir, y estaba muy orgullosa de ello.

Aunque…

Lo somos Adrien, somos amigos – Dijo ella tomando su mano con la de él, en un acto íntimo y lleno de sentimiento – Así que no necesitas ocultarme la verdad.

Adrien la miro con pena ante la situación pero Chloé sonrió.

Dímelo, quiero escucharlo de tus labios.

Porque… yo estoy enamorado de Marinette.

Chloé apretó cariñosamente la mano de Adrien en un gesto de aprobación.

Bien, eso me alegra mucho – Luego dio otro sorbo a su café, ante la mirada incrédula de Adrien, no esperaba que ella lo fuera a tomar tan bien ni tan a la ligera.

¿De… verdad?

Adrien – Chloé sonrió con paciencia – Se nota desde que llegaste que no le quitas la mirada a Mari de encima nunca, y la ves de manera muy especial, y créeme, yo lo entiendo, Mari es la mejor mujer de este mundo, eso dalo por hecho.

Chloé, lo siento, es que pensé que tú, Marinette me dijo, que tú me… ¿amabas?

Como a un hermano Adrien – Dijo la rubia sonriendo, Adrien suspiro aliviado, estimaba mucho a Chloé y lo menos que deseaba era hacerle algún daño, esa jamás sería su intención, todo lo contrario, él si la amaba, pero como ella había dicho, era amor de hermanos.

Un ruido fuerte se escuchó en la calle, como el ruido que hace un carro al estrellarse, luego gritos de personas, Chloé y Adrien se levantaron de sus sitios en alerta.

Chloé, parece que hay peligro afuera, será mejor que te escondas en la cocina, pide ayuda de los empleados.

¿Pero Adrien que vas a hacer?...

Tranquila, solo voy a echar un vistazo – Dijo él con una sonrisa – No te muevas de aquí hasta que venga por ti, ¿está bien?

Si…

Adrien se alejó de la gente, saliendo de la cafetería corrió hacia una calle oscura transformándose, por su parte Chloé entro al baño de mujeres, ella hizo lo mismo saliendo por la ventana del edificio, el primero en llegar para ver un sujeto demacrado, parecido a un zombi, fue Cat Noir.

¿Un nuevo enemigo?

Así parece – Dijo una rubia enmascarada apareciendo sobre el techo del edificio donde se encontraba Cat – ¡Uno horrendo por cierto! ¡Hiac!

¿Tú, tú eres? – Cat Noir lo sabía, era perfectamente bien sabido por la gente en el mundo que Paris ya no solo contaba con Ladybug y Cat Noir, había dos nuevas guerreras desde hacía pocos años.

Queen bee, mucho gusto Cat Noir.

Dejen las presentaciones para después – Dijo una zorra súper heroína, la compañera de Queen bee según los rumores – Yo soy la verdadera Volpina por cierto.

Un placer señoritas – Contesto Cat Noir haciendo una reverencia con galantería – Creo que solo nos falta "my lady".

Te equivocas – Dijo Volpina señalando hacia donde se encontraba el zombi, Ladybug estaba delante de él, lo tenía atado literalmente con su yoyo mágico.

¡Ladybug! – Cat Noir corrió hacia la escena, otros cinco zombis se reunieron a su alrededor, ella mando a volar a todos usando el que tenía sujeto como arma de ataque.

¿Qué son estas cosas? – Pregunto Cat Noir llegando a su lado, Ladybug frunció el ceño – No lo sé, pero parecen zombis.

Volvieron a levantarse como si no les hubieran generado ningún daño la Catarina frunció el ceño, empezaban a llegar más, Volpina se adelantó embistiéndolos con su flauta mágica.

Cat Noir se libró de otros seis sin usar sus poderes, a puño limpio los mando a volar contra los muros de un edificio, encerrando a otros usando el cataclismo para crear una jaula provisional.

Queen bee lanzó su trompo mágico, que atrapo en un pequeño tornado a varios de esos seres.

Finalmente para terminar Ladybug invoco su poder con el amuleto encantado.

¡Perla del corazón! – Al instante todos los zombis volvieron a convertirse en humanos, algo extraño estaba sucediendo, algo parecido a la vez en que Hawk Moth había intentado obtener sus miraculous.

¡Son seres humanos!, ¿estaban akumatizados? – Pregunto Volpina, viendo a la gente desmayada.

No lo creo – Dijo Ladybug viendo a las personas en el suelo – Cuando Hawk Moth akumatizaba a las personas solo podía hacerlo uno a la vez, y no hay más enemigos a la vista, esto es diferente.

Quizá por eso nos mandó llamar el maestro my lady, algún nuevo villano parece estar atacando a Francia.

Es una suerte que ahora estén con nosotros chicos – Dijo Volpina a Ladybug y Cat Noir – Se les extrañaba mucho, ¡ahora puedo tener un equipo de batalla decente!

¡¿Qué acabas de decir?! – Pregunto Queen bee sintiéndose insultada, acercándose a la zorrita siguió diciendo – Has tenido la fortuna de tenerme como tu compañera, aunque no tengo idea en que estaba pensando Ladybug al escogerte…

¡¿Escogerme a mí?! – Replico Volpina sintiéndose ofendida - ¡Ladybug sintió lastima de ti, prácticamente debía de encontrarte una niñera para que los enemigos no te mataran!

Chicas… - En medio de ese comienzo de pelea verbal, Ladybug se encontraba, algo incomoda.

¡¿Disculpa?!, ¡Solo estas celosa de mi GRAN talento, y del hecho que ella me haya elegido a mí, porque somos mejores amigas! – Dijo abrazando posesivamente a una Ladybug muy incómoda ante la situación.

¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡ella es mi mejor amiga desde hace muchos, muchos años, tu apenas si la has tratado! – Dijo jalando de un brazo a Ladybug, pero Queen bee se negó a soltarla del otro.

¡Déjala en paz!, ¡ella me eligió a mi primero!

Chicas… - La voz de la heroína más famosa de Francia era de advertencia.

¡Eso es porque echando a perder se aprende!

¡Bien!, ¡ya basta ustedes dos! – Dijo Ladybug zafándose de ambas súper heroínas – Se están comportando como unas bebés, ¿Qué va a pensar Cat Noir de ustedes dos si no pueden trabajar como equipo?

Ambas se miraron con odio en los ojos cruzándose de brazos, Ladybug suspiro y luego se dirigió a su compañero antiguo de batallas.

Discúlpalas Cat Noir, son… excelentes en su modo, pero algo intensas en su forma de tratarse…

Me doy cuenta my lady – Dijo observando al par que se miraban como dos niñas regañadas – Supongo que sigo siendo tu compañero favorito, así como tu mi cat…arina – Guiñándole un ojo tomo su mano besándola con galantería.

¡Jajaja! Te extrañe Cat Noir – Como se sintió observada por ambas súper heroínas dijo – Chicas, van a des transformarse, váyanse, luego las alcanzo.

¿Y tú? – Pregunto Volpina con duda.

Tengo que hablar con mi compañero alfa – Dijo dándole un codazo en el brazo a Cat Noir – Las veré luego.

Ambas intercambiaron una mirada llena de dudas, pero terminaron por obedecer, Ladybug era más que una compañera para ambas, era su líder.

Lamento la escena, ellas dos son opuestas pero se complementan muy bien en batalla.

Como nosotros my lady – Dijo el gato sonriendo, ambos miraculous comenzaron a sonar, Ladybug propuso.

¿Podríamos ir a algún lugar tranquilo y oscuro a hablar?

Vamos a des transformarnos…

Lo sé, por eso dije un lugar oscuro, donde no podamos vernos a la cara pero podamos seguir conversando.

Como tú digas my lady.

Ambos se instalaron en lo más alto de la torre Eiffel, a fin de cuentas solo estaban separados por una viga enorme de hierro, contemplando la ciudad nocturna se des transformaron.

Lamento lo del otro día Cat Noir – Comenzó a decir ella – De verdad pensé todo este tiempo que habías muerto, jamás me puse a pensar que tú también tienes una vida detrás del antifaz.

Descuida my lady, no es tu culpa – Tanto Plagg como Tikki guardaban silencio viendo a los portadores de sus miraculous, ambos tenían instrucción de no ver al otro – Pero, como te dije, me fui de Paris hace unos años para tratar de encontrar a mi madre.

¿Tuviste éxito?

No – Había tristeza en la voz del felino, a Marinette se le partió el corazón de pensar en él como una persona triste, ya que siempre se mostraba coqueto y gracioso, igual y todo eso podía ser una careta, como la de ella misma mostrándose como mujer infalible.

¿Vas a seguirla buscando?

No… - Volvió a repetir ahora con más énfasis – Creo que… llego la hora de aceptar que debe estar muerta.

¡Dios Cat!, lo siento tanto…

Adrien sonrió tristemente escuchando la voz preocupada de su compañera de batallas, era digno de Ladybug, siempre se preocupaba por todos.

¿Podemos cambiar de conversación?

Claro – Dijo Marinette conteniendo las lágrimas.

¿A qué se referían Volpina y Queen bee cuando dijeron que tú las elegiste?

Marinette suspiro audiblemente, Tikki la miro preocupada.

Hace algunos años, hubo una batalla difícil, vine a resolverlo, pero necesitaba ayuda, el maestro Fu me entrego entonces dos miraculous, y me dijo que se los diera a las personas en las que más confiara, así nacieron Volpina y Queen bee, al final logramos resolver el problema y me fui de Paris nuevamente dejándolas a cargo.

Lamento no haber estado en ese momento – Dijo Adrien, lamentándolo de verdad, la voz de Ladybug también sonaba triste, tuvo que aclararla antes de volver a hablar.

La última vez que nos vimos, diez años atrás, me dijiste que mis sueños iban a costarme cosas, tanto materiales como personas, tenías razón en todo, pero nada de eso ha sido tu culpa, también tenías que elegir qué vida ibas a tener.

Eres demasiado benévola my lady, ni siquiera puedo imaginar qué clase de problemas habrás tenido. Debí estar a tu lado – Plagg miro el semblante molesto de su portador contra sí mismo, Ladybug se quitó los aretes sosteniéndolos con una mano.

Estas a mi lado ahora – Ella extendió su otra mano para estrechar la suya, él la observó, ella no se mostraba, aún los separaba esa gran viga, pero al parecer ella necesitaba ese contacto físico, él entrelazo su mano con la de ella entonces – Sabes Cat, nunca olvidaré cuando entrelazamos nuestras manos por primera vez, luego del final de la batalla contra Hawk Moth, fue una sensación muy cálida, que nunca antes había tenido.

My lady…

Cat, quiero que seas el primero en saberlo – Marinette mordió su labio inferior, luego con voz trémula dijo – Voy… a renunciar… a mi miraculous.

¡¿Qué?! – Adrien no cabía en sí mismo de la sorpresa, Ladybug, ¿iba a abandonarlo otra vez?

Ya no puedo… ni quiero volver a ser Ladybug – Adrien sintió como ella temblaba, lo sabía por el contacto con su mano – Esto lo acabo de decidir hace poco, mi kwami ni siquiera lo sabe aún, tu eres el primero en saberlo.

¿Porque Ladybug? – Pregunto apretando su mano con la de él en un gesto desesperado, no lo decía con palabras, pero claramente significaba un "no te vayas", ella aguanto un sollozo.

Porque… falle – Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, él lo noto entonces en el tono de su voz, ella lloraba – No soy lo que todos creen, no soy perfecta ni infalible, y ya estoy cansada de tratar de ser alguien que jamás podré ser.

¡Ladybug! – La voz de Cat era empática, él lamentaba mucho ver la poca o nula autoestima que la súper heroína mostraba ahora, tan diferente de cuando ambos habían peleado contra Hawk Moth – ¡Tú eres maravillosa!, nadie te está pidiendo que seas perfecta, pero para mí lo eres, con todo y tus errores, ¿y qué si los tienes?, ¡todos los tenemos!

Sí, pero Cat… yo los pondría en peligro, ahora mismo soy más una amenaza para el equipo que un apoyo.

Bugaboo, ¡siempre estaré contigo!, solo no me dejes, de seguro podemos resolverlo.

Es muy dulce de tu parte Kitty, pero, ya tome la decisión final – La joven soltó su mano y volvió a colocarse los aretes, Tikki volvió a aparecer con cara de reproche – Además mi kwami ya no me soporta – Dijo encogiendo los hombros al mirar la cara de reproche de Tikki.

No sé qué dijiste a mis espaldas, pero estoy segura que no estoy de acuerdo – Dijo Tikki en voz alta muy enfadada – Cat Noir, ella ya no me escucha, ni siquiera le importa lo que le digo – Se quejó tristemente la kwami.

¿Ves a que me refiero? – Volvió a decir Marinette, Adrien también estaba molesto.

¿Y qué?, mi kwami y yo jamás estamos de acuerdo en casi nada, creo que eso es lo normal – Contraataco Adrien, Plagg se rió por lo bajo.

Los humanos son complicados. O más bien se complican mucho la vida ustedes mismos.

Tu kwami es muy sabio Cat Noir – Sonrió Marinette aspirando el aire nocturno de Paris mientras se limpiaba los ojos - Ahora volvamos, tengo que decirle al maestro Fu, y espero que tu estés conmigo cuando lo haga…

No estoy de acuerdo my lady, pero igual si, te acompaño.

Ambos kwamis se pusieron a comer sus respectivas comidas para recuperar las energías, luego, ya transformados ambos súper héroes se dirigieron hacia la casa de su maestro.

Chloé espero en la cafetería hasta que cerraron, suspiro sabiendo que él no iba a regresar.

Deberías llamarlo – Sugirió su kwami asomándose por su bolso, ella observó su celular.

Lo he intentado, pero está apagado, creo que es su forma sutil de decirme que deje de esperarlo, ¿no crees?

Chloé… - La voz de Pollen era de preocupación hacia su portadora.

Vámonos, de todos modos, creo que necesito hablar con alguien.

Chloé estando sola en la noche se transformó nuevamente, en menos de diez minutos llegó volando a su destino introduciéndose por una ventana, un departamento poco conocido para ella, pocas veces había estado ahí, pero ahora necesitaba mucho hablar con esa persona que por años había sido como una rival y una "amiga" al mismo tiempo.

¡Chloé!, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Su pregunta era de sorpresa y a la vez de reproche, la joven se des transformo delante de ella, y entonces comenzó a llorar.

¡Alya! – Chloé corrió a abrazar a su compañera de batallas, esta se quedó incrédula, muda de sorpresa y luego preocupada.

¿Estás bien?, ¿Chloé te lastimaron? – Pregunto abrazando a la rubia tratando de consolarla.

¡Sí!, pero no del modo que tú piensas – Chloé se separó unos momentos de su abrazo para mostrar su rostro cubierto de lágrimas – Fue Adrien…

Adrien… - La voz de Alya era temible, odiaba a ese hombre más que a cualquier otro en el mundo, aún lo seguía odiando, pero Chloé volvió a decir entre lágrimas.

No es lo que tú piensas, él… yo, no pude decirle lo que siento, iba a confesarme, iba a decirle que lo he amado todo este tiempo, pero él, de verdad… no tiene ojos para otra mujer que no sea Marinette.

¡Chloé! – Alya sí que estaba sorprendida, Chloé entonces grito furiosa.

¡Y es Marinette maldita sea!, ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?! – Sonrió tristemente – Tu sabes, o creo que debes saber lo mucho que en verdad la quiero, ella es ¡mi mejor amiga Alya!, es la única que me quedó luego de que Sabrina se fuera de Francia con su padre.

Lo sé – Murmuro Alya acariciando su cabello protectoramente – Sé lo mucho que amas a Marinette.

¡Dios!, es que si fuera cualquier otra… no lo hubiera permitido, ¡no habría dejado que nadie me quitara a Adrien sin luchar!, excepto ella, no puedo pelear ni compararme con ella.

Pero Chloé, ¡tú eres maravillosa! – Sonrió Alya tratando de consolarla – Y si no te lo digo a diario es para que no se te suba aún más a la cabeza. Además Mari ya no lo quiere, puedes pelear Chloé, estas en todo tu derecho.

¡Alya!, ¡no puede ser que estés más ciega que yo! – Chloé se limpió unas lágrimas y con una triste sonrisa dijo – Cuando los veo en el set, hay pasión en ellos, hay una chispa en la mirada de Mari que hacía muchos años no veía, aunque sea solo para regañarlo, o mostrarse fría no puede serle indiferente aunque trate de fingir… y sé que debe estarse conteniendo aún mucho más porque sabe que me gusta, yo de verdad lo amo.

¡Chloé! – Pollen abrazó la mejilla llena de lágrimas de su portadora, ella volvió a esconder su rostro en el hombro de Alya.

Y también amo a Mari como a una hermana, y ha sido ¡tan infeliz estos años!, ella merece más que nadie ser feliz, y Adrien puede ser ese milagro que hemos estado buscando para que ella no vuelva a irse. No puedo, ni voy a interponerme más, así que voy a llorar toda la noche de ser necesario… hasta que logre sacarlo de mi sistema.

Eres una amiga muy valiosa Chloé – Alya estaba conmovida, también casi hasta las lágrimas - Sé que Marinette apreciaría tu sacrificio de saber lo mucho que lo amas.

¡Nunca lo sabrá!, ¡promételo! – Suplico la ojiazul, Alya suspiro limpiando su rostro con sus manos.

Lo prometo, si tú me prometes que vas a ser feliz.

Algún día – Sonrió Chloé a través de sus lágrimas – Quizá hoy no, pero algún día voy a olvidarlo, y mientras tanto podré consolarme con muchos chicos guapos que conozco.

Trato de bromear, pero Alya sabía lo mucho que le dolía.

Y tú, por favor, debes ayudarme a unirlos – Pidió por último Chloé.

¿Yo?, ¡no puedo!, no quiero que él la vuelva a lastimar…

Alya, confía en mí, por favor, Adrien siempre ha amado a Marinette, estoy segura de ello.

La morena suspiro cansada, era bastante pelear contra Nino por esa situación, ella había sido la porrista de Adrien Agreste durante el colegio, y luego él le había partido el corazón de ese modo a Marinette, y eso la había decepcionado tanto que lo había llegado a odiar, pero al parecer y por la reacción de sus seres queridos, y el comportamiento del mismo Adrien, si merecía la pena apoyarlo una última vez.

Está bien, lo haré por ti, confió en tu intuición.

Chloé sonrió nuevamente antes de volver a echarse a llorar con fuerza, Alya torno los ojos al cielo, iba a ser una noche muy, muy larga, por suerte Nino se encontraba en el bar y no llegaría hasta la mañana, así que podía enfocarse en cuidar a su compañera de batalla y amiga.

Trixx abre el tekila, hoy la situación lo amerita – La kwami del zorro asintió acompañada de Pollen, quizá para el mundo entero ambas jóvenes se odiaban, pero la verdad, en el fondo, eran muy buenas amigas.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Shizuru-Tsukiyomi** **.**

Muchas gracias por tus porras, decidí por mi cuenta hacerlo un fanfic un poco más largo, relativamente, porque se me ocurren ideas que no me dejan en paz hasta que las plasmo. Espero sigas la historia hasta el final y me digas tu opinión.

 **ElbaKheel.**

Gracias, gracias, ¡muchísimas gracias! porque estas siguiendo el fanfic, se nota cuando alguien se esfuerza por dejar comentarios inteligentes, lamento no poder contestar nada, arruinaría la trama, pero espero que sigas aportando tus comentarios, me gustan mucho, y te lo agradezco demasiado. Bueno, una cosa en que coincido es que Adrien se equivocó, pero si no lo hubiera hecho no habría fanfic, necesitaba un problema para inspirarme, gracias nuevamente.

 **NightFury91** **.**

Gracias por seguirme, lastimablemente ahora no tengo nada de tiempo de leer otros fanfics, espero en el futuro poder leerte, no sé si hablas inglés y lees en español, pero si es así mis respetos por seguir el fanfic, gracias.

 **Katsa Graceling.**

Gracias por tu comentario, y sí, mi intención es terminarlo hasta el final, ya solo Dios dirá.

 **Lu.**

Muchas gracias, ¡que linda!

 **Sonrais777.**

Jajajaja, tu comentario me hizo reír mucho, tienes toda la razón, gracias.

 **Steffih.**

Si, muchas gracias, aquí sigo, slds.

 **Sakurita 24.**

¡Ay! Muchísimas gracias, tu comentario me animo mucho para continuar la historia, espero que no te haya decepcionado mucho la reacción de Marinette estando en el hotel con Adrien, y pues sí, este fanfic es todo un misterio, esperaré a ver si alguien lo resuelve, slds. Por favor sigue comentando que te parece.

 **Mitre Jetsabel.**

Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí seguimos, espero te siga gustando el fanfic y me sigas dejando comentarios, ¡muchas gracias!

 **Nos leemos en la próxima. Tengo pensado jugar un poco con el "ship" de Ladrien, Adrinette, LadyNoir, y el favorito del fandom MariChat, espero que les guste como va quedando, los personajes tienen vida propia en mi mente, yo solo plasmo lo que me ordenan, así que no me culpen mucho, gracias.**


	7. Versace on the floor

" **Cada uno de los movimientos de todos los individuos se realizan por tres únicas razones: por honor, por dinero o por amor"**

 **Capitulo #7**

 **Versace on the floor**

Era una fría noche que anunciaba el principio de la primavera, para Paris, aún seguía haciendo frio suficiente, por lo cual el anciano tomaba una taza de té acompañado de su kwami mientras observaba el cielo nocturno, sentado en la entrada del jardín zen que tenía en su casa del lado trasero.

Solía usar ese sitio para meditar y desconectarse de la ajetreada vida de Paris, Francia, hacía muchos años que estaba viviendo ahí, y en realidad ya extrañaba mucho su hogar.

Buenas noches maestro, espero no importunarlo – Saludo cordialmente la súper heroína que acababa de llegar seguida de Cat Noir.

De ningún modo, Ladybug, Cat Noir, son bienvenidos aquí siempre que lo deseen.

Gracias maestro – Cat Noir hizo una reverencia, el maestro asintió.

Creo que llego el momento de hablar finalmente, ¿estas lista Ladybug?

Si – Asintió la pelinegra, aclarando su voz anunció – Pero primero debo ser yo quien hable maestro.

El anciano alzó una ceja, el kwami de la tortuga que estaba a su lado sentado sobre su hombro solo seguía callado observando la situación.

Maestro, yo vine a renunciar a mi miraculous.

Nadie dijo nada por unos incomodos segundos, la ojiazul lo miro decidida pero también con miedo, finalmente el maestro Fu sorbió otro trago de su té colocándolo a un lado para decir.

¿Y tú Cat Noir?, ¿también quieres renunciar?

Claro que no "Sifu", acompaño a Ladybug, pero no estoy de acuerdo con su decisión.

Sabes Ladybug, el ánimo que piensa en lo que puede temer, empieza a temer en lo que puede pensar – Contesto como acostumbraba el maestro Fu, con metáforas, pero esta vez en su propio idioma natal, el chino.

Maestro, merezco su desprecio, pero sé que conoce de mi dolor y sufrimiento – Ladybug se colocó de rodillas suplicando, hablando también en perfecto chino – Quíteme esta pesada carga, hágalo antes de que me hunda con ella.

Pequeña, antes que nada debes saber que no eres la única que está cansada, yo también lo estoy, soy un anciano de casi doscientos años, y he vivido más de la mitad de mi vida cuidando los miraculous.

Usted y yo somos almas viejas – Sonrió ella con tristeza, él asintió y agrego.

Nosotros tres, normalmente un portador de miraculous ha pasado por muchas cosas, y sus antepasados dan lecciones de maneras sutiles pero significativas, ¿no es así Cat Noir?

Es cierto, maestro…

Ladybug se quedó de piedra, ¡él también hablaba chino!, estaba muy impresionada, Cat Noir no solo lucía ahora como un hombre adulto, había adquirido un aire de misterio que ella no lograba comprender.

Bien – Dijo el maestro Fu retomando la plática en francés – Yo ya había decidido mucho antes que tu retirarme Ladybug, por eso los busque a ustedes, necesitaba entrenarlos, ayudarles un tiempo hasta que desarrollaran su potencial, ahora que ambos lo han hecho, soy yo el que debe retirarse.

¡¿Qué?! ¿quiere marcharse? – Pregunto incrédula Ladybug, el anciano asintió.

Era esa la razón por la cual los mande llamar el otro día, el momento de retirarme ha llegado, y es hora de anunciar a mi sucesor, el nuevo guardián de los Miraculous.

El maestro Fu miro con una sonrisa a Cat Noir.

Me refiero a ti, a quien prepare por años para cuando este momento llegara.

Maestro, ¿está hablando en serio? – Pregunto muy sorprendido también Cat Noir, el anciano asintió.

Wayzz y yo lo hemos hablado mucho, desafortunadamente no existen muchos miraculous que cuidar, en realidad esta es más una misión de recuperación para ustedes, y en tu caso, Cat Noir, te dejo elegir libremente el nuevo portador de Wayzz.

¿Elegir?, ¿quiere que se active su miraculous con alguien más? – Pregunto el felino.

Wayzz necesita alguien joven y leal a la causa que pueda usar sus poderes realmente, un nuevo enemigo apareció en Paris, y sé que debe estar buscando el poder de sus miraculous, Rena Rouge y Queen B también están en peligro, pero ustedes dos, son los portadores de los miraculous más poderosos, por lo tanto son el objetivo principal – El maestro Fu miro los ojos azules de Ladybug que denotaban preocupación total – Ladybug, se lo asustada que estas, pero no puedes renunciar ahora, Paris, el mundo entero te necesitan.

Maestro… - Murmuro ella totalmente pálida – Pero es que usted debe entender, ya no puedo hacerlo, ¡solo voy a causar problemas!

Pequeña, pensaste seguramente lo mismo la primera vez que te transformaste en Ladybug, vi tu expresión asustada, pero también había mucha bondad y creatividad en ella, no permitas que los fantasmas de tu pasado, dicten tu futuro si solo van a hacerte daño.

¡No!, usted no puede, ¡no debe retirarse! – Insistió desesperada la pelinegra ante la mirada sorprendida de Cat Noir, nunca la había visto tan frágil ni temerosa siendo Ladybug – Yo no sé usar mi miraculous, ni sus poderes, ¡tengo miedo de su poder, tengo mucho miedo de no poder controlarlo, o de hacer mal uso de ellos!, como en el pasado…

Los felinos ojos verdes la miraron con incredulidad, Ladybug se llevó una mano a la boca, había hablado de más, pero era justo que Cat Noir también lo supiera.

Cat Noir no sabes cómo lo siento, pero el maestro Fu… usted sabe, que… ¡yo soy una asesina! – Grito la joven cayendo de rodillas mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos – No me obligue a hacerlo, ¡no puedo cargar con más culpas!

Cat Noir quedo estupefacto en su sitio, no podía creerlo, pero el semblante del maestro Fu se mostraba preocupado, ¿podría ser verdad?, ¿Ladybug había matado a alguien?

Tranquila Ladybug – Trato de consolarla Wayzz interviniendo finalmente, acercándose para abrazar a la joven, acariciando su cabello, el maestro Fu se acercó también levantando su barbilla para que lo mirara.

Tú no mataste a nadie. Te recuerdo que fue Hipólita.

Los ojos azules de la portadora de la Catarina mostraban un profundo dolor, sin importarle nada abrazo al maestro Fu y suplico.

¡No se vaya!, maestro, nadie puede estar a su nivel, ni siquiera Cat Noir.

El comentario no ofendió al joven, por el contrario, estaba de acuerdo.

Cat Noir hará un trabajo diferente al mío Ladybug, quizá su vida sea aún más complicada que la mía, por eso tengo la esperanza de que te quedes a ayudarlo, ustedes se conocen desde hace años, ¿vas a dejarlo solo acaso con esta enorme responsabilidad?

No podía contestar esa pregunta, se sentía inmensamente culpable, y lo hacía peor que él no dijera nada en absoluto, Cat Noir se limitaba a ver la escena, su expresión era indescifrable.

Pero maestro…

Descuide – Contesto Cat Noir antes de que ella continuara – Ladybug puede irse si así lo desea, solo quiero que este bien.

¿Qué? – Pregunto ella ahora extrañada, Cat Noir sonrió misteriosamente.

No es mi intención lastimarte más, de lo que ya has sido lastimada – En realidad él se sentía culpable, sumamente responsable de lo que ella debió pasar – Si llegase a ser necesario, yo solo me enfrentaré al nuevo enemigo.

Cat Noir, ¡eso es una locura! – Dijo el maestro Fu un tanto sorprendido también, el rubio negó acercándose a la joven.

Estoy listo para lo que sea maestro – Coloco una mano sobre su hombro y dijo – Y tú, eres libre de irte, solo si prometes ser feliz.

Cat Noir… - Ladybug lo miro perpleja, él no bromeaba, se veía distinto.

Y tranquila – Dijo él con una sonrisa traviesa – Conocí a Hipólita, tiene un fuerte temperamento, pero dudo que haya hecho algo incorrecto, siempre fue una guerrera admirable.

¡¿QUÉ?!, ¿Cómo?...

My lady, no eres la única que ha tenido acercamiento con sus antecesores – Objeto tranquilamente Cat Noir – He tenido varias regresiones, entre ellas observe la vida de Heracles, el Cat Noir que debió ser compañero de Hipólita.

¿Tú?, ¿también has sido poseído por un antecesor? – Pregunto estupefacta, el gato negó pensativamente.

No exactamente, pero el maestro Fu me enseño a tener contacto con ellos, he buscado sabiduría en cada Cat Noir que ha existido, o al menos en algunos con lo que he podido contactar por medio de trances y meditación.

Wow, ¡eso es impresionante!

Ladybug estaba admirada, no sabía que tanto había mejorado como portador del kwami de gato negro, Cat Noir, pero ahora podía darse una idea.

Si no hay solución – Dijo el maestro Fu mirando a Wayzz por última vez, una triste sonrisa se formó en su rostro – Cuídate mucho, viejo amigo.

Lo mismo digo, maestro…

Ven – Cat Noir tomo del brazo a Ladybug conduciéndola fuera – Démosle espacio para despedirse, después de todo, han estado juntos por más de cien años.

Por supuesto.

Ladybug lo siguió hacia dentro de la casa del maestro, Cat Noir parecía tan tranquilo y entero que se preguntó, ¿Cómo su coqueto y juguetón compañero había cambiado tanto?

Cat Noir, ¿no tienes miedo? – Pregunto ella preocupada, él la observó de manera significativa.

Sí, pero no de lo que tú crees – Ambos sabían que dejarlo cargar con un potencial enemigo poderoso y recuperar los miraculous no sería nada sencillo, y que incluso podría costarle la vida.

¿A que le temes entonces?

Tengo miedo… de haberte fallado.

Ella aguanto los deseos de llorar, su rostro parecía afligido, y eso tuvo el efecto de conmoverla demasiado.

Gato tonto… soy yo quien te está fallando a ti – Se quejó ella dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

Descuida, si es necesario conseguiré otra compañera.

La idea de ver a Cat Noir con otra Ladybug que no fuera ella le disgusto bastante, mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado o podido decir.

En realidad, tenía pensado ya en una sucesora…

¿Se puede saber quién my lady? – Pregunto Cat Noir mirando que su expresión triste había cambiado por una de ¿enfado?

Su nombre es Manon Chamack. Tiene quince años, igual que cuando comencé yo – Era buena idea, pensó Marinette, ella era "alguien seguro", con la diferencia de edades, seguro Cat Noir y Manon no…

¿Y que hay con el detalle de que tenías más de tres mil años bugaboo? – Pregunto sonriendo aunque de ante mano sabía ya la respuesta.

El maestro Fu, ¿no te lo dijo?, iniciamos como súper héroes el mismo día en que Hawk Moth apareció… - Ella parecía perpleja

Claro que lo sabía – Chat Noir sonrió ante el recuerdo de la pelea contra el Faraon y la mentira de la edad de Ladybug – Solo me pareció divertido como tratabas de ocultar con todas tus fuerzas que apenas si tenías quince años cuando todo comenzó.

Al igual que tú, supongo que porque éramos demasiado jóvenes…

Siento como si hubieran pasado siglos de eso, de cualquier modo, ¿vas a entregarme a Tikki y tu miraculous?

El maestro Fu, te dijo su nombre… - Repuso ella tocando su arete derecho de manera inconsciente, él asintió.

Se todo sobre ella también, incluso sé que le gustan las galletas con chispas de chocolate.

Ladybug sonrió con melancolía.

Extrañaré que mi bolso huela a galletas.

Me puedo imaginar – Aunque Plagg comía ese queso apestoso, si Adrien perdiera a su kwami también se pondría muy triste - Qué te parece entonces si hacemos un pequeño trato, se Ladybug solo por un mes más, luego, pase lo que pase, tienes el derecho de irte.

Pero… ya te lo dije, si Hipólita llega a aparecer…

Podremos detenerla entre todos, somos más portadores de miraculous ahora, tomando en cuenta a Queen B, Rena Rouge , y el sucesor del maestro Fu.

¿Eso quiere decir que ya tienes un candidato verdad?

Cat Noir sonrió misteriosamente.

Muy pronto lo conocerás.

Cat Noir, ¿sabías entonces que él iba a elegirte verdad?

No realmente, pero, era de esperarse que en algún momento escogería entre uno de los dos, solo espero que eso no te moleste.

No – Ladybug fue sincera, su ego dolía muy poco porque ella misma podía reconocer que Cat Noir ahora merecía mucho más ser el guardián de los Miraculous que ella o cualquier otro – Al contrario, me parece que fue una gran idea elegirte.

Espero no decepcionarlos, a ambos – Dijo el felino con rostro serio, Ladybug estaba intrigada, por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo quiso saber quién estaba tras el disfraz de Cat Noir.

Lamento la demora – Dijo el gran maestro saliendo con la pulcera en mano, entregándosela a Cat Noir - Wayzz esta en tus manos ahora, por favor elige cuidadosamente a mi sucesor.

Por supuesto maestro, tiene mi palabra.

Él sonrió débilmente, luego se dirigió a la joven de cabello oscuro.

¿Y tu?, ¿vas a entregar tu miraculous ahora?

Yo… - Ladybug miro a Cat Noir insegura, él sonrió dándole a entender que confiaba totalmente en ella, iba a respetar su última decisión – He decidido quedarme un mes a ayudar a Cat Noir, al término de ese plazo habremos vencido al enemigo.

¡¿Qué?! – Pregunto Cat Noir sorprendido, al igual que el maestro, Ladybug sonrió confiada, como si el tiempo de pronto no hubiera pasado.

Acepto quedarme un mes, pero voy a subir la apuesta, para cuando deje de ser Ladybug, el nuevo enemigo deberá ser derrotado.

Haré todo lo posible my lady – Sonrió Cat Noir igual de confiado, ella asintió.

Entonces me despido de usted maestro – Ladybug se acercó al anciano haciendo una reverencia - Le deseo un retiro tranquilo y en paz, gracias por todo.

Al contrario pequeña, gracias a ti – El maestro Fu se acercó levantando el mentón de la joven para que lo viera a los ojos - De todas las Ladybugs en la historia, para mí, has llegado a ser la más creativa, impredecible e indomable.

Gracias… - La sonrisa de Ladybug fue casi una mueca, el maestro Fu continuó.

Ojala algún día tú también llegues a encontrar esa paz que tanto necesitas, para poder apreciar lo que realmente vales.

Ladybug aguantó los deseos de llorar, Cat Noir se colocó a su lado haciendo una reverencia hacia su maestro en forma de despedida, de manera impredecible, él junto las manos de Ladybug y Cat Noir y entonces dijo.

Me alegro de tenerlos a ustedes dos juntos nuevamente, me alegro mucho de haberlos elegido como los portadores de los miraculous más poderosos, estoy seguro que ni el hilo rojo del destino habría hecho un mejor trabajo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero ambos se sonrojaron sin mirar al otro, ambos conocían la leyenda, el anciano sonrió ante esto.

Cuídense el uno al otro como si fueran uno mismo, ¿de acuerdo?

Se lo prometo – Dijo Cat Noir, Ladybug solo miro la sonrisa radiante del felino y sonrió en respuesta, el maestro Fu entonces tomo su pequeña valija y se fue.

Aquella noche Marinette, ya instalada en su cama no pudo conciliar el sueño, cuando cerraba los ojos, lo único que podía ver ahora era a él, a Cat Noir, alzó su mano por encima de la sabana y pudo jurar que aún sentía la calidez de él cuando la había tocado.

¿Sería posible?... ¿sería verdad?, ¿Por qué no podía parar de pensar en él?

Estoy… ¿enamorada de Cat Noir? – Dijo para sí misma, Tikki se despertó en ese momento y ella solo atino a hacerse pasar por dormida, pero su rostro se sonrojo ante el recuerdo, y una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios al recordar la propia de su compañero de batallas.

Al día siguiente la sesión fotográfica transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente, Adrien pidió disculpas a Chloé por haberla abandonado la noche anterior, aunque no podía explicarle por qué la había dejado sola, ella le restó importancia y se dedicó la mayor parte del tiempo a alabar los diseños de Marinette, ignorando por completo al rubio ante la sorpresa de la diseñadora.

Los días trascurrieron rápidamente, de día las sesiones fotográficas tomaban horas, de noche, Ladybug y Cat Noir patrullaban la ciudad, junto a Queen B y Rena Rouge . Habían tenido algunos incidentes pequeños, pero nada que no pudieran manejar entre los cuatro, aunque en varias ocasiones los habían atacado de dos en dos, en una ocasión a Ladybug y Cat Noir, en otra a Queen B junto a Cat Noir.

Las cosas parecían seguir su curso aunque aún no sabían quién era su oponente en realidad y Ladybug sentía cada vez más la presión del tiempo.

Finalmente, llego el gran día de Alya.

¡Te ves radiante cariño! – Dijo la señora Marlena Césaire, la madre de Alya, mientras terminaba de acomodarle el velo sin arruinar el peinado.

¡Gracias mamá! – La morena abrazo afectuosamente a su madre ante la mirada sonriente de Marinette que les había dado espacio para que tuvieran ese importantísimo momento madre e hija, ella salió de la habitación, sabía que habría más cosas que quisieran decirse mutuamente y ella salía sobrando en la escena.

Se había encargado de gran parte de la organización de aquella boda, así como de confeccionar el vestido para su mejor amiga, ahora Alya lucía un vestido strapless de tafeta de seda natural que se ceñía de manera espectacular hasta su cintura, donde un lazo en color mostaza se ajustaba favorablemente, el vestido caía con gracia en holanes delicados y que daban volumen a la amplia falda, además, para que pudiera ingresar a la iglesia sin problema, Marinette había confeccionado una torera semi transparente en color mostaza, acorde a los colores de Alya como súper heroína, haciéndola ver elegante, sensual y sobre todo muy hermosa.

Sonrió satisfecha, este era el día de su mejor amiga, y haría todo lo humanamente posible para que fuera perfecto.

Por su parte, Adrien iba como padrino de boda, secretamente en aquellos días había ayudado con un gran capital para que Nino pudiera pagara la boda de contado, y que este no tuviera problemas económicos relacionados con la fiesta, así como había pagado un viaje de luna de miel para los novios por una semana en el caribe, en un lujoso crucero.

Nino agradeció a su amigo que se encontraba junto con él, en el departamento del novio, mientras su futura esposa se encontraba ahora en casa de su madre.

Viejo, ¡no puedo creer que me vaya a casar el día de hoy!, ¡es como un sueño!

Sonrió Nino nuevamente, Adrien había perdido la cuenta de las bobas sonrisas de enamorado que Nino había hecho desde esa mañana.

Bueno, es un día muy especial para ti Nino, y Alya y tu significan mucho para mí también – Adrien sonrió, Nino termino de acomodarse la corbata y se giró para ver a su padrino.

¿Y bien?, ¿Cómo me veo?

Bueno, me parece bien, pero creo que te falta algo… - Dijo Adrien pareciendo pensativo, Nino no entendía que cosa podría faltarle, estaba listo de los pies a la cabeza, vestido impecablemente con smokin negro, camisa en color beige y corbata en tono mostaza, para combinar con su novia.

¿De qué hablas?

Nino – Adrien extendió una cajita de tipo oriental colocándola en la mano de su mejor amigo – Te falta esto.

El moreno abrió la caja sin comprender de que podría tratarse, al instante un brillo salió de esta, mostrando a una pequeña tortuga que sobrevolaba un tipo de pulsera en tonos verde.

¿Adrien?, ¿Qué es esto?, ¡¿una especie de broma?!

Tranquilo – Dijo Adrien al ver la expresión incrédula y expectante de su amigo – Te presento a Wayzz, él es el kwami de la tortuga, y si tu estas dispuesto hoy a unirte a mi equipo, puedes ser el siguiente super héroe de Paris.

Esto… ¿es una broma vedad?, ¿este muñequito es un robot o algo así?

Wayzz miro a su nuevo portador analizándolo.

Maestro, ¿estás seguro que es él indicado?

Descuida Wayzz – Sonrió Adrien seguro – Nino es de mi entera confianza y se ha ganado el privilegio de ser tu portador.

¿Pero de que hablas Adrien?

Plagg – Ante la mención de su compañero el kwami negro salio de su traje gris ante la sorpresa aún de Nino – ¡Las garras!

Ante la más increíble y estupefacta mirada de Nino, vio cómo su amigo y padrino se transformaba en Cat Noir.

¡¿No es verdad?!, ¡se trataba de ti!, ¡¿tú eres el famoso Cat Noir?!

El felino asintió sonriendo, luego explico rápidamente lo que eran los kwamis, su misión, su nuevo papel como el gran guardián, y el trabajo que Nino debía desempeñar si aceptaba ayudarlo y unirse al grupo.

¡Bromeas!, ¡este es el MEJOR regalo que pudiste darme viejo!, ¡ser compañero de Cat Noir, y aún mejor, de Rena Rouge ! – Dijo en un suspiro enamorado.

¡¿Rena Rouge ?!, ¿pero si estas a punto de casarte con?… - Cat Noir no tuvo que sumar dos más dos para entender todo – Vaya… ¡Alya es Rena Rouge !

Shhh – Le tapo la boca su amigo un tanto nervioso – ¡Callate!, ¿Cómo es posible si eres el gran guardían que no lo supieras antes?

Ya te lo dije, acabo de regresar, ¡aún no se muchas cosas! – Se quejo el super héroe, Nino abrió la boca con gran sorpresa.

Ahora todo tiene sentido porque Ma… tu, tu eres el compañero de Ladybug.

¡Lo sabes! – Adrien se mostró tan sorprendido como Nino – Sabías que Marinette es Ladybug…

Nino no dijo nada, aquello era ultra secreto, incluso más que la identidad de Rena Rouge por las circunstancias delicadas entre Adrien y Marinette.

Vamos Nino, no tienes que fingir, yo lo sé, desde hace muchos años.

¿Cómo?, ¡¿Por qué?!

Después de la batalla contra… mi padre, es una historia larga de explicar, el caso es que yo amaba a Ladybug sin saber que se trataba de Marinette, y ella me amaba a mi sin saber que yo era Cat Noir, su compañero.

¡Viejo, eso sí que es romántico!

Bueno, lo será si ella me acepta, ella no sabe que soy Cat Noir aún – Dijo Adrien pensativamente llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Mari aprecia muchísimo a Cat Noir, nunca dudes eso – Dijo Nino pensativamente - Hasta hace poco pensaba que estabas muerto, sufrió mucho cuando pensó que te habían matado.

Pero, ¿Por qué pensó eso?...

Nino lo miro con duda, pero luego recordó.

Viejo lo siento es conversación para otro día, uno en que no sea mi boda – Luego se dirigió a su nuevo compañero - Wayzz bienvenido a mi familia, espero podamos conocernos mejor después, pero creo que en cuanto lleguemos a Notre Dame pediré a Chloé que cuide de ti, así podrás platicar con Pollen.

Claro – Dijo el kwami verde aún no muy seguro, escondiéndose entre las ropas de Nino.

¡Vámonos Adrien!

¿Chloé… Pollen?, ¡Queen B es Chloé! ¡Por supuesto! – Cat Noir sonrió antes de des transformarse, aquello tenía tanta lógica, las personas en quienes más confiaba Marinette eran sus amigas, y sus compañeras de batalla, pero como bien había dicho Nino, esa conversación debía esperar, ahora ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia la iglesia, nada menos que Notre Dame.

Era el día primero de abril, la noche anterior había llovido bastante, y el cielo de día se mostraba parcialmente nublado, sin embargo parecía como si la lluvia se hubiera llevado con ella todo el invierno y la primavera por fin estuviera despertando.

Los jardines verdes relucían impregnados de pequeñas gotas de agua, y el sol sobresalía brillante aún a pesar de estar rodeado por unas cuantas nubes. El cielo era de un hermoso azul claro, y todo en lo que Marinette podía pensar es que, al fin había llegado la boda de su mejor amiga, y eso restaba un día menos en su agenda.

Ella simplemente no podía apreciar todo lo maravilloso que Paris lucía, su mundo, aunque estaba lleno de colores que ella podía percibir, cada vez más podía apreciarlos menos, o impórtale menos de igual modo, tan diferente de cuando había sido adolescente y que amaba los colores y pensar cómo podía juntarlos para crear sus diseños.

Ella había perdido el ánimo a tal punto, que aunque no fuera un perro, podía entender que ciertos animales solo vieran el color gris, así era su mundo ahora.

Esperaba fuera de las puertas de Notre Dame, para variar la ocasión, el novio se había retrasado unos minutos, era de esperarse, la casa de la madre de Alya quedaba mucho más cerca de la zona que el departamento de los novios, así que trato de tranquilizar a la novia diciéndole que lo esperara dentro de una habitación contigua, y ella le avisaría cuando el novio llegara.

Así que ahí estaba ella, a los pies de la entrada de la enorme y hermosa iglesia, mirando hacia el cielo de manera distraída.

Una limusina se detuvo en ese instante, el lugar estaba lleno de gente fuera de la iglesia esperando la llegada del novio, Nino saludo a sus parientes y amigos alrededor, Adrien bajo por el otro lado del coche y de inmediato fijo su vista en la distraída joven franco-china.

Su corazón palpito con gran fuerza al verla vestida así, con algunos cabellos meciéndose suavemente con la brisa primaveral, Marinette parecía casi un ser etéreo. Como una ninfa que podría desaparecer de su vista en cualquier momento.

Ella usaba un vestido largo en color rosa claro ceñido espectacularmente a su figura femenina, destacando sus pechos, sus caderas y su trasero, demasiado sexy quizá para una iglesia, pero no era culpa de Marinette, eran sus atributos naturales, además era muy elegante, tenía forma de corazón en su pecho y unos tirantes plateados que llegaban justo a la mitad de su espalda, su cabello estaba recogido en una elaborada trenza francesa de lado, donde tenía acomodado un pequeño tocado con flores de cerezo, los rebeldes cabellos que adornaban su rostro la hacían lucir aún más natural, en conjunto con ese suave maquillaje en sus ojos azules, con tonos grises y ese rosa pálido de sus hermosos labios.

La chica bajo su vista entonces hacia la limusina, y lo vio a él, a Adrien vestido de traje gris oscuro con camisa blanca, su cabello peinado hacia atrás dándole una apariencia semejante a Leonardo Dicaprio en la película de Titanic, aunque aún su apariencia era mucho más sexy, y su cuerpo lucía mucho más tonificado que el del mismo Leo.

La escena bien podría haber parecido similar a la del Titanic, Jack esperando a Rose en la escalera, solo que en los lugares invertidos, y con mucha gente alrededor que ambos ignoraron por obvias razones.

¡Mari llegaron antes! – Dijo Nino saludando a la dama de honor con un beso en la mejilla sacándola de su ensueño, Nino se mostró sorprendido cuando ambos jóvenes lograron llegar hasta ella con ese mar de gente que les rodeaba.

Alya está un poco nerviosa – Señalo Marinette sonriendo concentrándose al fin en su obligación como dama - Así que le dije que le avisaría cuando llegaras, tú sabes, por la tradición de no verse hasta que lleguen al altar – Marinette volvió a abrazar con más fuerza al novio y susurro en su oído palabras que ni el mismo Adrien pudo escuchar.

Nino rió acariciando la mejilla de la dama de honor y prometió.

Con mi vida Mari.

Ella asintió dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo a manera cariñosa, y paso saludando a Adrien con un simple movimiento de cabeza, decepcionando mucho al rubio.

Luce hermosa verdad…

Marinette siempre ha sido una joven muy hermosa – Contraataco Nino sonriendo, él no parecía nada nervioso, mientras Adrien había quedado embelesado.

¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – Pregunto un tanto celoso de esa complicidad que Marinette tenía con su mejor amigo, Nino sonrió maliciosamente y dijo.

Ella piensa que luces muy sexy con ese traje.

¡¿Qué?!

Jajajajaja, Adrien, es obvio que me pidió que cuidara mucho de Alya – Nino contuvo las ganas de seguir riendo ante el rostro emocionado y después decepcionado de su ahora mejor amigo – Pero tranquilo viejo, se nota que lo pensó, eso si te lo aseguro.

Nino, a este paso ya no te creeré nada… - Se quejó el rubio.

¡Felicidades Nino!, Alya y tu hacen una pareja… ¡decente! – Dijo Chloé acercándose a ¿felicitar? Al novio, en realidad su forma de expresarse un tanto cariñosa resultaba parecer sarcástica porque ese era su modo de ser, y no podía cambiarlo por mucho que quisiera a Alya y a Nino, ella tenía una imagen que mantener.

Con la única persona que ella era cien por ciento amorosa, irónicamente era con Marinette, pero ella tenía sus motivos.

Gracias Chloé – Ambos se dieron un gran abrazo y entonces cuidadosamente Nino le mostro a Wayzz, que se metió en el bolso de mano de la rubia de vestido lavanda – Cuídalo por mí por favor, luego hablamos al respecto.

Ella asintió estupefacta, Adrien estaba ahí viendo todo, y ella tenía dos kwamis en su bolso, uno que Nino le había dado quien sabe de dónde.

Ahhh…

Luego Chloé, la ceremonia esta por iniciar – Señalo Adrien amablemente, todos se colocaron en sus puestos, primero el novio se encamino acompañado por su madre hasta el altar, luego le siguió el cortejo de damas, acompañadas cada quien por sus respectivas parejas, hasta llegar el turno de Marinette, que por ser dama de honor la habían colocado al final, junto al padrino, Adrien Agreste.

Ella lo miro unos segundos con emociones inexplicables en sus ojos, después de todo tenía un enorme toque melancólico estar caminando hacia el altar de una iglesia del brazo de Adrien.

Hace diez años hubiese sido para ella, ese momento el más grandioso de su vida, actualmente, era una situación agridulce.

Viendo de reojo el cabello dorado de Adrien se sonrojo pensando que bien, si era cierto algo que mucho tiempo atrás Alya había comentado, Adrien se parecía a Cat Noir…

Ante la imagen del súper héroe Marinette se sonrojo aún más, y Adrien sonrió al imaginar lo que debía pasar por su mente, era algo muy romántico para cualquier mujer desear caminar por el pasillo de una iglesia del brazo del hombre que amaba.

Antes de llegar al final del camino, Adrien sujeto la mano de Marinette con la suya y la beso de manera galante, la joven se sonrojo, algunos invitados que presenciaron la escena comenzaron a cuchichear, pero ella solo siguió por su lado colocándose en el puesto que le correspondía, Adrien le sonrió desde su sitio, ella frunció el ceño, ya luego le tocaría hablar largo y tendido con él.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, y Alya entro del brazo de su padre, Nino entonces se puso nervioso finalmente, y casi con lágrimas en los ojos no perdió detalle de la entrada de su novia.

Adrien observó a su amigo, colocando una mano en su hombro a modo de apoyo moral, quizá, esperaba que algún día, él pudiera devolverle el favor…

El joven de ojos verdes miro a Marinette, ella parecía estar demasiado emocionada también, miraba a Alya con un inmenso amor, ahora podía comprender porque le había dado un miraculous a ella. Alya, más que una amiga era como una hermana para Marinette.

Alya llegó hasta el altar, despidiéndose con un beso hacia su padre, entregó el ramo a Marinette y unió su mano con la de Nino, Adrien intercambio una mirada unos segundos con la madrina de la ceremonia, ella vacilo, luego todos se enfocaron en la ocasión para la que estaban reunidos.

Luego de la sesión fotográfica para los novios, junto con el cortejo de damas, padrino, padres y amigos, todos se dirigieron hacia el hermoso jardín donde se celebraría la fiesta, una banda tocaba armoniosas canciones de amor sobre un escenario colocado frente a la pista de baile multicolores controlada por computadora.

Alrededor de la pista se encontraban bajo hermosos toldos decorados en tonos chedron las mesas y sillas, adornados con lujosos centros de mesa con flores, velas y cristales, la vajilla lujosa acompañaba cada mesa, y más apartado de ahí, había un jardín privado adornado con hermosas flores multicolores con una fuente de estilo griego en medio.

Marinette dio un pequeño codazo al novio.

Vaya que te luciste con la recepción, Alya es afortunada de ser la esposa de alguien tan esplendido.

En realidad, mi padrino ayudo a pagar unos últimos gastos – Nino señalo discretamente a Adrien, que se encontraba saludando amigablemente a varios de sus ex compañeros de colegio, Juleka, Rose, Alix, Mylene, Kim, Ivan y Max, estaban ahí.

¡Vaya Agreste creciste bastante! – Dijo Kim impresionado, de que ahora el rubio estuviera de su misma estatura, y eso que él se consideraba muy alto, incluso para ser francés.

Nos dio mucho gusto saber que vendrías, no te habíamos visto en tanto tiempo que pensamos que por lo de tu padre… - Rose se quedó callada a media oración, ese era un tema tabú, Adrien negó sonriendo.

Fue difícil pero no se sientan mal de hablar de ello, mi padre sigue bajo cadena perpetua, y bueno, su situación cambio toda mi vida.

Lo sentimos, no debió alguien tocar el tema – Comento Mylene dirigiendo una mirada a Rose, que sonrió nerviosa, Ivan intervino.

Mejor debemos ponernos al corriente, tenemos tantas novedades que platicar – Mylene se sonrojo, Max comentó.

Vayamos a la mesa para platicar entre todos, aún nos faltan Nathaniel, Chloé y Marinette para estar los del colegio.

Faltaron algunas personas – Comento Adrien reconociendo que no todos sus ex compañeros estaban ahí.

Solo estamos los amigos más cercanos de los novios, y bueno, tu sabes, Alya no se llevaba bien con todos – Murmuro discretamente Rose refiriéndose a Lila y Adam, Adrien asintió – Sabrina no pudo venir, el trabajo no le dio oportunidad.

Entiendo – Adrien diviso a lo lejos como Marinette conversaba con un hombre extraño que no pudo reconocer inmediatamente, debido a que se encontraba de espaldas, pero sí pudo observar como ella reía divertida con su amigo mientras sostenía una bebida.

Discúlpenme, los veré en un momento – Dijo Adrien dejando al grupo para acercarse a Marinette, no fuera a cometer una imprudencia con ese tipo tan extraño, como la noche de la inauguración de pub de Nino.

Disculpa – El extraño hombre giro encontrándose con la mirada asombrada de Adrien, que de inmediato reconoció al hombre.

¡Jagged Stone!, usted… pero, ¿qué hace aquí?

El rockero sonrió reconociendo al joven.

Adrien verdad, aún recuerdo tu habitación baby – Jagged abrazo cariñosamente a la ojiazul de los hombros - Cuando hicimos ese reality show en la panadería, tenías miles de fotos de él.

He… si, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y deje en claro que solo era por la moda que Adrien lucía de su padre.

Aja – Jagged sonrió burlonamente y Marinette le dio un codazo sonrojándose mientras fruncía el ceño.

Es increíble que este aquí señor Stone, sigue siendo mi rockero favorito – Sonrió Adrien, aunque como gato celoso no dejaba de ver la complicidad en la mirada de Jagged hacia Marinette y la manera cariñosa en que la abrazaba.

Tenía que venir cuando my baby me lo pidió – Respondió Jagged rodeando a Marinette de espaldas a ella por la cintura y depositando un beso amorosamente en su mejilla, ante lo cual Adrien frunció el ceño y apretó un puño.

El rockero empezó a reír a carcajadas ante la mirada del rubio y entonces dijo.

¡Ves baby!, le sigues gustando – Jagged se despidió con un movimiento de manos, había hecho deliberadamente ese acto para comprobar los sentimientos del rubio hacia su amiga Marinette.

Marinette suspiro audiblemente viendo como su amigo se marchaba, para luego fijar su atención en el rubio con fastidio.

Jagged y yo hemos sido amigos desde que hice esos lentes para él, incluso aún los tiene – Explico Marinette, más que nada para hacer conversación, no porque se sintiera culpable de nada, ella era una mujer libre – Le pedí que viniera a tocar un rato para la pareja, tu sabes, a todos nos gustaba mucho y aún nos sigue gustando Jagged.

Ya veo, tienes muchas influencias… My…. Marinette.

Si – Ella lo miro con duda, por un segundo casi se le soltaba llamarla "my lady" como si se tratase de Cat Noir y no de Adrien, es que, ¿en que momento las personalidades de ambos habían cambiado?, ahora él se sentía más seguro para poder expresar emociones fuera del disfraz de gato, y las reprimía dentro de este, debido a que era un súper héroe con demasiadas responsabilidades, mucho más ahora como el nuevo guardián de los miraculous.

Ahora Adrien podía entender porque Bruce Wayne podía ser un playboy millonario excéntrico y un Batman cauteloso y serio al mismo tiempo.

Damas y caballeros, con gusto hacen su presentación oficial como marido y mujer, Alya y Nino Lahiffe.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir y las luces se apagaron, concentrando su atención en la feliz pareja que se dirigió a la pista para realizar su primer baile como pareja, antes de comenzar Alya tomó el micrófono del animador de la banda y pidió.

Esta magnífica boda no sería lo mismo sin todos ustedes, toda la gente que amamos se encuentra reunida hoy por el amor que Nino y yo nos tenemos, y estoy muy agradecida de tenerlos a todos ustedes aquí.

Alya se dirigió hacia Marinette, pero se detuvo con el rubio y anunció a ambos.

Y sobre todo, ustedes dos, nuestros mejores amigos, quienes han venido de tan lejos para poder estar con nosotros aquí esta noche, y que por ello y con el consentimiento de mi esposo, quiero bailar la primera pieza con mi mejor amigo Adrien Agreste, así como Nino con Marinette Dupaing Cheng, nuestra mejor amiga.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron entre sí con sorpresa, en realidad ninguno lo esperaba.

Los aplausos comenzaron a escucharse por todo el lugar, sin más Adrien tomo la mano que Alya le ofrecía y se dirigieron a la pista, así como Nino se acercó hasta Marinette para llevarla a bailar ante la mirada incrédula de la ojiazul. Una balada comenzó a sonar entonces.

¿Qué demonios se le metió en la cabeza a Alya?, ¿desde cuándo Adrien es SU mejor amigo? – Protesto molesta la franco china, Nino rió y dijo.

Cálmate socia, Alya está muy agradecida por la enorme contribución económica que Adrien dio para esta fiesta y la luna de miel, es lo menos que podemos hacer. No es que te esté reemplazando ni nada por el estilo, tu siempre serás su número uno.

Esa explicación no dejaba para nada convencida a la joven, pero igual decidió enfocar su conversación en algo más ameno sobre la boda, después de todo era también el gran día de Nino y no pensaba arruinarlo hablando sobre Adrien.

Así que… ¿ahora soy tu mejor amigo? – Pregunto Adrien que tampoco podía creer las palabras que Alya había dicho, ella sonrió con suficiencia.

Nino acaba de contarme todo de camino aquí, Adrien, o acaso ¿prefieres que te llame Cat Noir?

El frunció el ceño preocupado, sabía que de cualquier forma la verdad iba a saberse, era el momento de que todos los portadores de miraculous revelaran sus identidades entre sí.

No entramos en detalles, pero se lo que hiciste por Marinette hace diez años, y no puedo creer que hayas hecho algo tan estúpido.

Lo siento…

Pero, hasta cierto punto entiendo sobre estupidez, cuando amas a alguien sueles cometer muchos errores, yo misma he cometido cientos de errores con Nino – Sonrió ella hacia el rubio, eso lo tranquilizo un poco – Sabes, cuando teníamos quince años y conocí a Marinette, y supe de sus sentimientos hacia ti, me pareció que ustedes dos estaban destinados a ser una de las parejas más épicas que la historia hubiera creado, tanto o más que un Romeo y Julieta.

Adrien la miro muy sorprendido, ella sonrió tristemente.

Oh, eso era lo que yo quería para mi mejor amiga, lo mejor del mundo – Alya suspiro - Incluso les puse un nombre, Adrinette, porque Marien no me parecía tan atractivo, pero en fin, lo importante aquí es, que tú eres la esperanza de todos nosotros Adrien, ahora, incluso yo que pase de ser su más grande fan, a ser la mujer que más te había odiado en su vida, para convertirme en la más grande creyente, de que ustedes dos merecen y deben estar juntos.

¡Alya!… - Adrien no tenía palabras para expresar el enorme agradecimiento que tenía hacia la morena, a quien en verdad consideraba una verdadera y valiosa amiga.

Por favor, pase lo que pase no vuelvas a huir, ni dejes que ella huya, Adrien, por todo el tiempo que perdieron por tu error, le debes compensar con creces el presente…

Lo haré, lo prometo por lo más sagrado que tengo en la vida Alya, que es Marinette, irónicamente – Había mucho optimismo en la voz del rubio, Alya dejo su sonrisa y comento preocupada.

Pero, hay algo muy importante que debes saber, sobre Marinette, el porqué de su cambio – Alya parecía dudar pero se animó a decir – Marinette, hace cinco años…

¿Es por lo de sus padres no es verdad Alya?, del ¿porque están tan alejados de ella? – Adrien estaba igual de preocupado con tanto misterio, ella asintió.

Si, ella no ha hablado de esto con nadie Adrien, y yo no puedo decirlo si ella no te lo dice, pero confió en que va pasar, necesita superar esto para poder seguir adelante, si no jamás será feliz.

Entiendo… - Adrien estaba muy confundido pero entendía las razones de Alya como amiga de Marinette para guardar silencio.

Mari, gracias por todo esto, y sobre todo, por haber vuelto a nuestras vidas – Dijo Nino que bailaba con la pelinegra.

Ha sido un placer – Sonrió dulcemente la amiga de Nino, él agrego.

¿Entiendes que Alya y yo te queremos mucho verdad?, pase lo que pase siempre puedes contar con nosotros, así como también debes saber que si hacemos o decimos algo, es por tu bien.

Creo que me estas empezando a asustar – Dijo la ojiazul, Nino sonrió.

Descuida Mari, todo está bien, solo queremos una cosa para ti Marinette, queremos que vuelvas a ser feliz.

Lo soy – Dijo con poca credibilidad – Sé que no todo el tiempo, pero eso le pasa a todo mundo, es lo normal supongo.

Pequeña no tienes que mentirnos, sabemos que te esfuerzas mucho para poner de tu parte, y el estar aquí, junto a nosotros esta noche en específico… lo hace más especial.

Marinette suspiro apartando todos los pensamientos negativos que amenazaban con arruinar la velada.

Alya y tu son mis mejores amigos, no podía perderme este momento tan importante de sus vidas – Sonrió Marinette conmovida, Nino la miro con mucho cariño.

Nosotros también queremos tu felicidad, y que la encuentres al lado de alguien que te amé y valore todo lo que eres.

Nino, ¿A qué te refieres con eso?...

Por favor, hazla feliz – Sonrió dulcemente Alya, antes de que la pieza terminara e intercambiara pareja con Marinette, al igual que Nino con Adrien, quedando ambos juntos sin que pudieran hacer otra cosa que bailar.

 _ **Let's take our time tonight, girl**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Above us all the stars are watching**_ _ **  
**_ _ **There's no place I'd rather be in this world**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Your eyes are where I'm lost in**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Underneath the chandelier**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We're dancing all alone**_ _ **  
**_ _ **There's no reason to hide**_ _ **  
**_ _ **What we're feeling inside right now**_

A… Adrien – Marinette quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos al ver la manera tan intensa en como él la observaba, no podía negarlo, sus ojos verdes demostraban todas sus emociones y anhelos.

 _ **So baby let's just turn down the lights  
And close the door  
Oh, I love that dress  
But you won't need it anymore  
No, you won't need it no more  
Let's just kiss till we're naked, baby**_

 _ **Versace on the floor**_

Adrien la tomo entonces de la cintura sin pedirle permiso, ella como impulsada por un instinto se aferró a él, y ambos comenzaron a bailar la dulce balada que el grupo tocaba por instrucción de Nino, después de todo, él mismo era un gran DJ y entre Alya y él se habían encargado de hacer el ambiente propicio para que esos dos hablaran de una vez por todas sobre sus sentimientos.

 _ ****_ _ **Oh, take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl  
Versace on the floor  
Oh, take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl**_

Así debió ser desde el principio, diez años atrás – Murmuro Adrien en el oído de ella, Marinette no lo miro al rostro, simplemente se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, Adrien sonrió, amaba ese gesto tan inconsciente y tan sensual a la vez, que Marinette había adquirido – Ojala pudiera regresar el tiempo, y evitar que te hubieras ido.

Ojala pudieras… - Su voz era triste, ella no lo miraba a los ojos, parecía tan perdida en sus propios pensamientos, así que él levanto su barbilla para que lo mirara al fin.

¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita tuya?

 _ **I unzip the back to watch it fall  
While I kiss your neck and shoulders  
No, don't be afraid to show it off  
I'll be right here ready to hold you  
Girl, you know you're perfect  
From your head down to your heels  
Don't be confused by my smile  
Because I ain't never been more for real, for real**_

A… Adrien, me doy cuenta, de tu cambio de actitud, pero…

Era tan difícil poner la verdad en palabras, Adrien no entendía los sentimientos encontrados de la misma Marinette hacia su alter ego, pero una nostalgia inmensa lo invadió al recordar.

¿Recuerdas cuando bailamos en el hotel del señor Bourgeois?

Si – Sonrió ella también añorando ese recuerdo – Para serte muy honesta… estaba muy nerviosa.

Yo también – Dijo él ante la enorme sorpresa de Marinette.

¿Por qué?...

Al tenerte cerca… bueno, me ponías nervioso – Admitió el rubio avergonzándose levemente al recordar aquel baile – Tú fuiste mi primer amor en realidad Marinette, aun cuando ni siquiera yo sabía lo que eso significaba.

 _ **So baby let's just turn down the lights  
And close the door  
Oh, I love that dress  
But you won't need it anymore  
No, you won't need it no more  
Let's just kiss till we're naked, baby**_

 _ **Versace on the floor  
Oh, take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl  
Versace on the floor  
Oh, take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl  
**_

En ese entonces éramos muy jóvenes Adrien, ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para nada – Objeto Marinette, como aceptando que bien, si podía él haberla amado y haber cometido un error creyendo que le hacía un favor a ella – De cualquier forma agradezco lo que has hecho, es decir, me entere del generoso donativo para lo de la boda de Nino y Alya, lo de su luna de miel – Marinette se sonrojo furiosamente y agrego – Mi lapsus de estupidez en la inauguración del bar de Nino, el hecho de que me ayudaras.

 _ **-Dance-**_

 _ **It's warming up  
Can you feel it?  
It's warming up  
Can you feel it?  
It's warming up  
Can you feel it, baby?  
It's warming up  
Oh, seems like you're ready for more, more, more  
Let's just kiss till we're naked  
Versace on the floor**_

Descuida, todo eso lo hice con gusto, Alya y Nino también son muy buenos amigos míos, y respecto a lo de esa noche…

El corazón de Marinette comenzó a latir con fuerza, Adrien sonrió travieso pero al verla preocupada decidió aclarar lo que no se había dicho.

No hicimos nada, jamás me hubiera aprovechado de la situación, y tú estabas más bien triste e irritada…

Marinette suspiro aliviada.

Gracias Adrien, gracias por todo…

 _ **Hey baby, take it off for me, for me, for me now, girl  
Versace on the floor  
Take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl**_

 _ **Versace on the floor, floor, floor**_

Pero la pieza terminó – Dijo Marinette, solo hasta entonces Adrien se dio cuenta que la pista estaba llena de parejas ya, igual no le importaba quien estaba a su alrededor si Marinette estaba a su lado.

Cuando Marinette se disponía a irse, él la sujeto amablemente del codo.

Aún no, necesitamos hablar, si no lo hacemos siento que jamás habrá otra oportunidad.

La ojiazul suspiro frustrada. Adrien la condujo hasta el amplio jardín de flores donde se encontraba la fuente, Marinette estaba en verdad incómoda, una cosa era hablar sobre sentimientos y otra cosa era profundizar demasiado en ellos, mucho más ahora, cuando la situación había cambiado tanto.

Marinette, tengo un secreto, algo importante que debo contarte, yo… yo soy…

No es necesario – Objeto la pelinegra y antes de dejarlo continuar dijo – Estoy enamorada Adrien, estoy enamorada de alguien que no eres tú.

Adrien no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

¡¿Qué?!

No lo planee, para nada, solo sucedió – Continuó Marinette avergonzada.

¡¿Estás hablando en serio?! – Había decepción en la voz del rubio, Marinette asintió, odiaba tener que lastimarlo, pero era preferible que lo supiera antes de que siguiera creándose falsas esperanzas.

¿Puedo saber de quién se trata?

Ella se sonrojo, bajando la cabeza negó enérgicamente.

Él… es muy famoso, es complicado, además vivimos en mundos diferentes – Su mirada brillaba mientras ella hablaba con orgullo de ese sujeto, Adrien aguanto los deseos de salir corriendo, si bien iba a perder contra alguien más, quería saber si esa persona en verdad era digna de Marinette – No puedo decirle lo que siento, pero tampoco puedo evitar sentir esto por él.

El rubio comprendió todo de golpe, alguien famoso, un amor imposible, mundos diferentes… ¡Marinette estaba enamorada de Jagged Stone!

Pero… ¡él es muy viejo para ti Marinette! – Se quejó el rubio completamente indignado, ella ladeo la cabeza sin comprender.

Pero bueno, Adrien sabía que esa excusa solo la decía por celos, a fin de cuentas el amor era el amor, y aunque a él no le pareciera, quería que Marinette fuera de verdad feliz.

Quiero decir, que entonces debes decírselo.

¡¿Qué?! – Pregunto incrédula la joven de ojos azules, Adrien sonrió tomando una flor del jardín y colocándola al lado de una oreja de Marinette.

Mereces ser feliz, y si esa persona logra lo que todos deseamos para ti, solo díselo.

No es fácil, no creo que sea correcto… - Objeto tristemente la joven bajando la mirada.

Adrien sujeto su mano con cariño, ella lo miro finalmente.

No va rechazarte, tendría que estar loco si deja a alguien tan maravillosa como tú, solo un estúpido como yo puede hacerlo.

Adrien…

Unos gritos se dejaron escuchar provenientes de la calle, seguramente algo grave estaba pasando con el nuevo enemigo, Marinette fue la primera en reaccionar.

Lo siento Adrien debo irme a ayudar a la madre de Alya, tengo que ver si no pasa nada grave que arruine la fiesta.

Claro, no te preocupes, vete.

Marinette se alejó y en cuanto ambos jóvenes estuvieron solos ambos se transformaron en sus alter egos, antes de hacerlo Marinette pidió a Alya que se quedara en su lugar, que entre ella y Queen B se encargarían de esta situación, porque de ningún modo la novia podía perderse su propia fiesta. Adrien dio la misma orden a Nino, no era buen momento iniciarlo como súper héroe el día de su boda.

¿Qué demonios está pasando ahora? – Pregunto molesta la portadora de la abeja mirando desde un alto edificio como un montón de personas parecían infectarse unas a otras convirtiéndose entre sí en zombis.

Debe ser el nuevo enemigo – Señalo Ladybug totalmente en shock al ver a muchos turistas siendo convertidos - No sé cómo lo hace pero pareciera querer crear una epidemia.

Entonces debemos detenerlo – Dijo Queen B sobre volando hacia donde los zombis se encontraban, Ladybug la imito usando su yoyo.

Tranquilos chicos solo es cuestión de minutos, Queen B.

La rubia asintió, arrojando su trompo hizo caer a varios de los zombis que amenazaban con atraparlas. Ladybug esquivo a varios de ellos con increíbles maromas hasta llegar a lo alto de un faro de luz, los extraños seres no podían alcanzarla.

Lo lamento chicos, parece que no traje el disfraz adecuado para su fiesta de Halloween, pero ¿será posible que me digan ahora donde está el anfitrión para felicitarlo? – Ninguno parecía hablar con congruencia, hacían sonidos y gemidos guturales, pero pudo escuchar casi claramente que alguno dijo – Chauve…

¡No!… ¿podría ser?...

No tuvo tiempo de pensar demasiado en sus sospechas, de pronto estaban derribando el faro y Ladybug cayó con poca gracia a varios metros de ahí, apenas sosteniéndose de caer por completo, pero torciéndose un tobillo en el proceso, Queen B noto su error, quería ayudarla pero estaba entretenida luchando contra su propio ejército de zombis, de cualquier modo, la Catarina se mantuvo en pie como pudo y antes de ser atacada por más y más zombis un gato negro la sujeto cargándola con agilidad felina y colocándola a salvo encima de un edificio.

My lady, ¿te encuentras bien?

He… - Su juicio había cambiado al tenerlo tan pero tan cerca, pero se obligó a responder – Al parecer solo los gatos caen bien de pie, es algo leve.

Tranquila, nos haremos cargo, tú prepárate para el gran final – Dijo Cat Noir guiñándole un ojo, antes de que Ladybug pudiera comprender que pasaba el regreso a la batalla, atacando a los zombis con su báculo.

Ladybug observó con atención los movimientos de Cat Noir, eran mucho más precisos y mucho más ágil que diez años atrás, además eran específicos de una disciplina que ella conocía bien, se movía como los monjes expertos del Tibet, lo sabía ya que en alguna ocasión había estado en China a causa de su tío y otros asuntos relacionados con los miraculous.

¡Cataclismo! – Derribando un monumento entero atrapo al resto de zombis que faltaba de capturar y anunció.

Tu turno my lady.

Si – Ladybug se deslizo con su yoyo y uso el poder del amuleto encantado para sanar a los zombis y convertirlos nuevamente en humanos, finalmente devolviendo todo a la normalidad.

Esta vez fueron mucho más, al menos conté cincuenta - Anunció Queen B acercándose a los otros dos súper héroes – Y eso, solo con los que yo peleaba.

La alerta de que el tiempo se acababa empezó a sonar.

Debo irme, va a terminarse mi tiempo, los veo… después – Sonrió la abeja misteriosamente volando con rapidez.

My lady, ¿de verdad estas bien? – Pregunto Cat Noir preocupado, bajo el antifaz, él no pudo notar el sonrojo de la heroína.

Sí, no te preocupes, tu tiempo va terminar también, es mejor que te vayas.

¡Cuídate Bugaboo!, descansa por hoy, yo patrullare las calles toda la noche para ver si consigo averiguar algo.

Te lo agradezco mucho Cat Noir, lamento dejar todo en tus manos.

Es un placer poder ayudarte – Sonrió el felino antes de irse con agilidad trepando por muros y saltando sobre los edificios.

Ladybug suspiro sonriendo al verlo partir, tomando su yoyo se deslizo para regresar a la fiesta.

Llegando con cuidado se des transformo detrás de unos árboles, caminando hacia la pareja de recién casados, la velada estaba acabando pero Nino y Alya esperaban pacientemente que sus amigos llegaran, la única que faltaba era Marinette, ya que Adrien había anunciado que tenía que patrullar la ciudad, que no lo esperaran, mientras que Chloé se había marchado recién llegando porque tenía compromisos con su padre temprano en unas horas.

¿Todo bien? – Pregunto Nino preocupado por Marinette al verla cojear levemente.

Si, descuida, tuve un pequeño tropiezo, nada de cuidado.

Mari me alegra mucho todo lo que hiciste por nosotros – Anuncio Alya abrazando con fuerza a su amiga – Muchas gracias.

No tienes nada que agradecer Alya, eres la mejor, te mereces esto y mucho más.

Cariño, es hora de irnos – Anunció Nino amablemente – Podemos llevarte si tú quieres Mari.

Claro que no, es su luna de miel oficialmente después de la boda – Ambos recién casados se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo – Descuiden, soy una niña grande y me iré sola.

No, nada de eso – Dijo un hombre a sus espaldas, nada menos que Nathaniel – Para mí será un placer llevarte a tu hotel.

Gracias Nath, lo ven, asunto arreglado – Dijo sonriendo la pelinegra, Nathaniel la sujeto de la cintura pasando un brazo de ella por su cuello.

Te ayudará a caminar, a menos que prefieras que te cargue.

No, así está bien, gracias Nath.

Hasta luego chicos, los quiero mucho – Se despidió la pelinegra con una sonrisa, Alya la miro preocupada.

Avísame cuando llegues a tu hotel.

Si mamá…

Nino observó el semblante preocupado de su esposa.

¿Él no te agrada verdad?

Tengo un mal presentimiento – Frunció el ceño la morena, Nino rodeo su talle y beso su mejilla.

Mari es una chica fuerte, sabe defenderse sola, tranquila.

Alya suspiro, mirando su pequeño bolso de mano que había traído para la ocasión observó que Wayzz y Trixx dormían cómodamente dentro de él.

Deben estar cansados, ha sido un largo día, es mejor irnos.

Nino asintió, ambos se marcharon a terminar de despedirse de sus respectivas familias.

Toda la música que Nathaniel tenía en su carro era sobre amor, excesivamente cursi o romántica, o hasta cierto punto sensual, Marinette se sentía incomoda, tanto por eso, como por las miradas que Nathaniel le echaba de cuando en cuando.

En un semáforo, Nathaniel tomo la mano izquierda de Marinette que se encontraba en su regazo, besándola con mezcla de amor y deseo dijo.

No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para estar solos.

Estábamos en grupo – Dijo Marinette tratando de quitar su mano de su agarre, él lo impidió.

Pero tú si bailaste con el estúpido de Adrian Agreste, y no conmigo – Nathaniel hizo un mohín de decepción, Marinette retiro su mano finalmente y sonriendo nerviosa agrego.

Eso fue culpa de Alya, me tendieron una trampa.

Lo sabía, Marinette, tú no puedes estar con un tipo como Adrien Agreste, él es demasiado superficial, y tú eres como yo… - Nathaniel toco entonces la rodilla izquierda de Marinette, deslizando su mano hacia arriba suavemente – Eres una mujer apasionada, artística.

¡Nathaniel basta! – Marinette retiro de inmediato la mano del pelirrojo y sin esperar respuesta bajo del coche antes de que el semáforo terminara.

¡Mari espera! – Nathaniel en cuanto pudo estaciono el coche cerca de donde la joven se había bajado, debido a su pie lastimado ella no podría ir muy rápido, mucho menos con tacones y vestido largo.

Lo lamento, quizá fui muy rápido – Se trató de disculpar el joven pelirrojo dándole alcance – Pero Mari, es que tú, toda tu ¡me vuelves loco!

Cuando él intento acercarse y besarla Marinette le estampo una bofetada tan fuerte que hasta el mismo felino que patrullaba la ciudad pudo escucharla, y de igual modo, sus agudos oídos percibían cualquier problema en la ciudad.

Mari… ¿Por qué me desprecias? – Pregunto dolido y molesto el pelirrojo.

¡Nathaniel no te amo!, lo había dejado muy en claro y te estás pasándote de la raya con tu actitud – Había enojo y decepción en la voz de Marinette – Yo siempre te he querido, pero solo como amigo.

¿Amigo? – Pregunto incrédulo y molesto el pelirrojo, tomando las muñecas de la pelinegra grito - ¡¿Y crees que eso es suficiente para mí?!, Mari yo te he amado desde muchos años atrás, casi desde que nos conocimos.

¡Suéltame! – Grito furiosa la mujer de ojos azules, él se negó a hacerlo.

Estamos hechos el uno para el otro Mari, ¿Por qué no te das cuenta?, dame la oportunidad, déjame tocarte, déjame que saque todas tus dudas de tu mente.

¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla?!

Grito con furia una voz muy conocida por ella, antes que Nathaniel hubiese podido arrojarse sobre Marinette, Cat Noir lo alejo de ella sujetándolo del cuello, levantándolo fácilmente de tal manera que podía asfixiarlo con su garra si lo deseaba.

Una mirada oscura y peligrosa se miró en el felino, Marinette quedó en shock por la sorpresa, hasta que observo como Nathaniel empezaba a ponerse rojo.

¡Cat Noir por favor suéltalo!, ¡no puede respirar!

El felino volvió su vista a Marinette unos segundos, su mirada era glacial aún, su ceño estaba fruncido y una mueca de disgusto se formó en sus labios, pero aun así lo soltó finalmente.

Nathaniel se agarró el cuello cayendo de rodillas mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Discúlpate con la dama – Ordenó Cat Noir mirando al pelirrojo que estaba muerto de miedo ante el rostro serio y molesto del súper héroe.

Mari… yo, de verdad lo siento mucho – Los ojos de Nathaniel brillaban de miedo y vergüenza, Marinette lo entendió.

Ella no dijo nada, Cat Noir se adelantó antes de que pudiera decir palabra.

Ahora más vale que te alejes de ella, si vuelvo a ver que te acercas aunque sea solo un metro de distancia suyo, no pienses que volveré a ser tan benévolo contigo, te haré trizas con mucho gusto, ¿queda claro?

Si… - Nathaniel estaba tan asustado que salió corriendo del lugar, dejando pasmada a Marinette en shock.

El felino al verla de ese modo se acercó lentamente, levantando su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos y ver que no le escondiera sus emociones.

¿Te encuentras bien Marinette?

Ella lo observó completamente sorprendida y sonrojada.

Yo… - Cuando la joven intento alejarse su tobillo lastimado le hizo tropezar cayendo en los brazos del ágil felino.

Descuida princesa – Sonrió él, y antes de que ella pudiera decir cualquier cosa la puso en su espalda a manera de caballito – Yo mismo te llevaré a casa, nada malo va pasarte, te lo prometo.

S… Si – Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Marinette con voz trémula.

Sujétate bien princesa.

Haciendo uso de su báculo Cat Noir corrió por los tejados llevando a la joven sana y salva hasta su propio hotel, donde aterrizó justo en donde ella le informo era el balcón de su habitación.

Sana y salva princesa – Dijo él bajándola de su espalda cuando estuvieron en el balcón, Cat Noir la miro de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en observar su pie hinchado.

Debe dolerte mucho, te prepararé un remedio casero.

Descuida, estoy bien – Murmuro bajito aún sonrojada sin mirarlo a los ojos – Gracias… por lo que hiciste por mí.

Fue un placer princesa.

Él la miro intensamente a los ojos, finalmente sus miradas se encontraron en un momento que parecía eterno, Marinette quiso decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

Finalmente sonrió tristemente antes de aclarar su voz y poder decir.

Debes irte, seguramente tienes responsabilidades más grandes que salvar a una pobre tonta como yo.

Marinette, tú no eres tonta, y eres importante, demasiado importante para mi…

Ella se quedó asombrada por sus palabras, el felino sonrió, Marinette con paso lento camino como autómata hacia la puerta corrediza de su alcoba, colocando su mano sobre el pomo se detuvo abruptamente, girando nuevamente se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, en su condición a Cat Noir, y sin previo aviso, sin ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias, tomo su rostro y lo beso.

Aquel era un beso tímido en principio, pero cargado de un enorme sentimiento, de una gran necesidad de sentirlo cerca de ella.

Cat Noir quedó anonadado ante su audacia inicial, pero no pudo resistir ni cinco segundos cuando él mismo correspondió aquel beso de manera hambrienta, abriendo aún más sus labios para entrelazar sus lenguas, disfrutando la sensación de tenerla en sus brazos, gozando de aquel beso que había empezado de manera tierna e insegura y que de a poco se había convertido en un tórrido y pasional enlace donde ambos hacían una danza con sus lenguas.

Ella entrelazo una mano en su rebelde cabellera dorada, Cat Noir la atrajo aún más de su cintura, ocasionando un jadeo por parte de la diseñadora, que se encontraba totalmente perdida en aquel mar de sensaciones y sentimientos.

Marinette… - Ambos se separaron luego de unos minutos con las respiraciones entre cortadas, fue entonces que ante la mención de su nombre en los labios de él, la diseñadora, completamente sonrojada y armada de un extraño valor nuevo, recién adquirido logro articular.

Te amo Cat Noir…

Él la miro asombrado unos segundos, pero no pudo responder a esa declaración, repentinamente Marinette volvió a besarlo, ahora con más confianza, más seguridad, acariciando su cabello, sus hombros, su espalda hasta volverlo loco de la necesidad, Cat Noir cargo a Marinette sin separarse de sus labios y con agilidad se introdujo en su alcoba sin separarse demasiado, depositándola en la cama, separándose tan solo unos centímetros para poder verse a los ojos y tomar algo de aire.

Confió en ti gatito – Dijo Marinette acariciando su rostro sonrojado, oculto por el antifaz. Luego la joven bajo la cremallera que se encontraba oculta al lado izquierdo del costado de su vestido, Cat Noir trago saliva, ambos iban hacia un camino sin retorno, no había nada más en el mundo que ambos desearan, e iban a hacer ese sueño realidad en ese momento.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Canción utilizada: Versace on the floor por Bruno Mars.**

 **Ufff esto me quedo, un poco interesante, jejejje.**

 **Voy a ir haciendo correcciones a la historia conforme vayan revelándose los nuevos spoilers de la segunda temporada de miraculous Ladybug, así como en vez de Volpina, ya sabemos algunos que Alya será bautizada como Rena Rouge o el detalle del baile donde bailan Adrinette, esos detalles, si los puedo unir a la historia lo iré haciendo. Gracias por todo.**

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **ElbaKheel.**

Muchas gracias por la espera. Efectivamente vamos a hablar del pasado de Marinette poco a poquito, pero espero que valga la pena para mis lectores. Las cosas entre Adrinette irán mejorando, pero ella ya está enamorada como lo deje ver, quería abundar en todos los ships de esta pareja y ahorita vamos por el favorito de muchos el Marichat. Me cae muy muy bien Chloé, pero no se si le encontraré pareja, eso lo veré después y Nathaniel si esta súper obsesionado con Mari, como ya lo deje ver, pero creo que con la amenaza de Cat lo pensara dos veces antes de volver a intentar algo…

Jajajaja, muchas gracias, espero tu review slds.

 **Sakurita 24**

Jajajajaja, probablemente Adrien si tenga el sueño pesado, pero en mi versión casi no durmió nada por estar al pendiente de Marinette, y sí, yo también amo esas escenas histéricas de Mari que crea en su mente, tengo que seguir trabajando en ellas, jaja.

Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, ya ves, tendremos Ladybug para un ratito más, ojala te guste como va quedando y me dejes tu comentario, slds.

 **Oschii**

Perdón por haberte hecho esperar tanto, pero como se está notando en mi fanfic estoy actualizando conforme a la nueva información que van soltando sobre la segunda temporada, así pues como antes Alya era Volpina, ahora es Rena Rouge y debo cambiar esos detalles, es por eso, y por mis actividades personales que he batallado en actualizar, espero que te guste, me dejes tu review y muchas gracias por tu paciencia.

 **Nos leemos en el próximo episodio y por favor les pido de la manera más atenta que me sigan dejando reviews, eso me anima mucho a escribir, o no hacerlo dependiendo de la motivación que me den, gracias.**


	8. My one and only love

" _ **Mejor es la esperanza; pues produce paciencia, arma fuerte contra la decepción temprana".**_

 **Capitulo #8**

 **My one and only love.**

Marinette… - A penas si pudo pronunciar él ante su audacia inicial, su seductora manera de proceder.

Ella estaba sonrojada, pero sus ojos se abrieron con pánico al ver que él parecía no estar seguro.

Lo… lo lamento, es que yo, pensé – De inmediato subió con manos torpes el cierre de su vestido, totalmente muerta de vergüenza – Yo… no debí.

Él aparto de inmediato sus dudas besándola, otro de esos besos nada castos que comenzaban a compartir, que eran una mezcla de amor y deseo acumulados por muchos años.

Claro… que también lo deseo princesa – Le aclaro él acariciando su mejilla sonrojada, mientras descansaba su frente con la de ella.

¿Entonces?, ¿tu?, ¿porque no?

Porque – Rió ante el rostro confundido y sonrojado de su querida Marinette – Estos trajes, son imposibles de quitar.

¡OH! – Ella no dejaba de ruborizarse, ¿Cómo lo había podido olvidar si ella misma ya sabía de P a Pa todas las reglas de los miraculous?

Lo lamento – Dijo él acariciando su cuello cariñosamente con una mano, para luego sustituir dicha mano por sus labios y lengua – No sabes cuánto lo lamento…

Cat… - Jadeó ella su nombre antes de proponer – Y si… apagamos las luces y tú, bueno, ¿preservas tu identidad secreta?

Él la miro sorprendido, Marinette lucía tan sexy, tan delicada y tan decidida, aunque sus ojos brillaban con deseo y algo de temor.

¿No te importa si no conoces mi verdadera identidad?

Él se incorporó un poco en la cama sentándose con ella de frente, ambos se encontraban de rodillas, ella parecía meditar sus alternativas con su mirada baja.

No – Ella repentinamente alzó la mirada hacia él y afirmo con mucha seguridad – Entiendo que no puedes decirme nada sobre ti, y te acepto de ese modo, sin condiciones, sin propuestas, sin promesas de un mañana.

Marinette se fue acercando nuevamente a él besándolo con todo el amor que sentía hacia su compañero, del cual, estaba consciente de estar enamorada desde hacía ya bastante tiempo.

No voy a pedirte una eternidad Cat Noir, solo te pido esta noche. Quédate conmigo, por favor, solo dejemos de pensar.

Ella lo envolvió en sus brazos acercándolo aún más a su cuerpo, él no pudo evitarlo, quería decirle quien era, debía decirle la verdad, pero entonces… sabía que iba a perderla.

Así que decidiendo olvidarse de la fuerte ética, aferro el frágil cuerpo al suyo, sintiendo los pechos, las caderas, el abdomen de Marinette pegados al suyo.

Un ronroneo salió de su boca, Marinette sonrió acariciando su cabellera.

Extrañaba escuchar eso – Se le salió de la nada la confesión a la ojiazul pero ni él ni ella se dieron cuenta, estaban tan absortos en la mirada del otro.

¿Estas segura? – Volvió a preguntar él acariciando su rostro.

Por supuesto – Ella tomo su mano que se encontraba en su mejilla, él entonces aprovecho el momento para tomarla besándola con devoción.

Mi princesa.

Mi Cat Noir.

Las luces se apagaron entonces, el felino pregunto.

¿Eres maga? – Sonrió Cat Noir imaginando lo que había pasado.

Es la tecnología – Finalizó ella sabiendo que Tikki había intervenido por ella, esperando que le diera espacio, porque esto era solo de ambos, de Marinette y Cat Noir.

¿Estas lista? – Pregunto él pasando un dedo por sus labios, en la oscuridad de la noche.

Lo estoy, ¿y tú?

Garras fuera… - Susurro en tono bajo el súper héroe, Plagg salió disparado completamente sorprendido por lo que pasaba, pero Tikki tapo su boca y lo arrastro con ella hacia otra habitación, ambos tenían mucho de qué hablar.

Ella trato de acercarse, pero él sujeto ambas manos por encima de su cabeza con bastante destreza.

Aún no.

Sabiendo que vestía de traje, como esa tarde había hecho, se deshizo del saco, de la corbata, y camisa tirándolos al suelo, Marinette trago saliva y para no parecer demasiado nerviosa hizo conversación.

Usas mucha ropa.

Él se rió de su comentario, Marinette podía ser tan ocurrente e imaginativa.

Parte del trabajo – Murmuro tratando que su voz sonora como la de Cat Noir.

¿Trabajas como maniquí?

Él volvió a reírse de su broma, porque así exactamente se sentía él a veces, ella se apeno demasiado.

Lo siento, estoy nerviosa.

Tranquila, estás conmigo – Dijo tomando su mano entre la de ella, liberándola al fin.

Era muy cálido, la simple unión de sus manos le hizo sentir segura y protegida.

Él sin previo aviso, beso su cuello, su mentón, buscando a tientas con su mano libre el cierre de su vestido, que comenzó a bajar con cuidado hasta dejarla únicamente con unas medias que llegaban hasta sus muslos y unas pequeñas bragas.

Ella se sintió cohibida pese a la total oscuridad, sabía que estaba sintiendo el pecho desnudo de él contra el suyo, y aquella sensación, resultaba demasiado estimulante, novedosa, y aterradora.

Cat Noir la besó hasta dejarla sin aliento, soltando su mano, comenzó lentamente a acariciar su cuello, bajando ambas manos hacia sus costados, para luego irlas subiendo nuevamente con deliciosa lentitud acariciando cada nuevo pedazo de piel expuesta hasta llegar a los sugerentes pechos.

Gimió él al sentir como su piel se erizaba y los sugerentes pechos se excitaban ante su contacto.

Gatito – Suspiro ella en un susurro, acariciando su espalda desnuda, llegando hasta su cabello, notando que este era indudablemente más corto que el de Cat Noir. – Te crece el cabello cuando te transformas ¿verdad?

Princesa curiosa – Gruño él antes de besar su pezón izquierdo acariciándolo de forma erótica con su lengua.

Sus acciones no dejaban pensar a Marinette en nada, nada que no fueran sus manos sobre su cuerpo desnudo, y de pronto se sintió en desventaja, ella también quería conocerlo, al menos por su tacto.

Llevando ambas manos hacia sus pantalones, noto sin poderlo evitar algo interesante.

Casimir, elegante pero a la vez cómodo.

Princesa, ¿quieres que te ayude con eso?, ¿o solo piensas acariciar la tela?

Lo… siento – Murmuro ella muy ruborizada, por lo cerca que estaba de tocar – A veces no puedo separar a la diseñadora de la civil.

" _O a my lady de Marinette"_ – Pensó contento Cat Noir al darse cuenta que ella en el fondo seguía siendo la misma chica de la que se había enamorado.

Ella con manos torpes volvió a la difícil tarea de desabrochar el cinturón, así que su amante se detuvo para hacerlo él mismo, quitándose el pantalón de paso para quedar únicamente en bóxer.

En realidad eres todo un reto princesa – Dijo Cat Noir arrojando aquella prenda al piso, volviendo a tomar el rostro siempre ruborizado de la diseñadora.

Perdóname – Murmuro ella contra su oído cuando él se acercó nuevamente, abrazándolo con fuerza - Te amo, así que pídeme lo que quieras, al menos por esta noche soy tuya, ¿y tú eres mío?

Para siempre – Prometió él antes de volver a besar sus labios con hambre y necesidad – Te amo Marinette Dupaing Cheng, y siempre voy a amarte.

Eso es… mucho tiempo – Se quejó ella cuando el volvió a descender sus manos por su cuerpo, colocándola a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

No suficiente – Respondió él mientras sujetaba suavemente su cabello atrayéndola hacia él para darle otro largo y pronunciado beso, de esos que quitaban el aliento a ambos y que tan desesperadamente parecían necesitar.

Te veías tan exquisita esta noche, pero te prefiero así, desnuda, sin maquillaje ni peinados estorbosos.

Ella sonrió ante el inútil intento de Cat de quitarle las horquillas que detenían su cabello, ayudándole con la tarea con gran facilidad, dejando su largo cabello ondulado suelto.

¿Mejor?

Mucho mejor – Gruño él aspirando el aroma de su cabello mientras su cuerpo parecía tener vida propia moviéndose hacia el centro de su entrepierna, restregando la evidente erección que tenía desde hacía ya tiempo.

¡Cat! – Gimió ella sobre su oído, besando desesperadamente su mejilla, su cuello, hasta morder de forma sutil su hombro derecho.

Princesa… – Él acarició sus muslos, hasta encontrar las finas medias que cubrían parte de sus piernas.

Sujetándola con cuidado la fue recostando nuevamente sobre la cama mientras no dejaba de besarla con todo el amor y lujuria que sentía en aquel momento.

Dejándola en la cama, se retiró de encima lo que ocasiono un gemido de queja de parte de Marinette, él sonrió ante el evidente sonido de desagrado.

Amor, debo quitarte esto – Tocando sus piernas ella comprendió a que se refería – Te quiero toda, desnuda, con mi cuerpo cubriéndote únicamente.

Eres demasiado posesivo gatito.

Él sujeto las medias desde la base del muslo, dejando húmedos besos en esa zona, mientras iba deslizando las medias, una por una con sumo cuidado, acariciando sus piernas, desde la base hasta la punta de sus pies.

Mucho mejor – Dijo él acariciando sus piernas descubiertas al fin, Marinette se mordió el labio ante la placentera sensación, sin poder soportarlo más apreso con sus piernas las caderas de él, y ambos empezaron un lento vaivén, estando tan bien acoplados ambos se encontraban en excitantes embestidas que eran únicamente separadas por sus prendas interiores.

Por favor…

¿Por favor que dulzura?

Hazlo…

¿Qué cosa? – Adrien no podía resistirlo, él también deseaba ya consumar el acto, pero primero quería estar seguro que ella lo disfrutara al mismo nivel, quería que ella gritara que era solo suya.

¡Hazme el amor Cat! – Suplico Marinette totalmente excitada, ante lo cual, rápidamente el súper héroe se quitó la última prenda que cubría su desnudes, haciendo lo mismo con ella.

Dime cariño, ¿aquí es donde lo quieres? – Pregunto él acariciando suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos los labios vaginales de ella.

Cat…

Si, ¡dilo!

¡Penétrame ahora Cat!

El joven que acariciaba su clítoris hinchado casi dio un grito de alegría al escucharla tan necesitada de él, que de inmediato se puso en posición.

Te amo princesa.

Y yo te amo a ti Cat – Confesó ella demasiado excitada por todo el jugueteo previo, fue entonces cuando su amante, al fin dio el paso final empujando suavemente hacia su interior.

Cat – Marinette no pudo evitar un grito de dolor, sujetando sus hombros con fuerza.

Mari… ¿eres… virgen?

Ya no… - Contesto conteniendo las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Tranquila – Gimió él sintiendo algo doloroso aquello, tanto como ella - Eres estrecha, demasiado – Gruño por lo bajo, mientras ella solo trataba de soportar el dolor.

Él acarició una húmeda mejilla con su mano izquierda, mientras que la derecha se ocupaba de sostenerla más cerca de sí mismo.

Estas llorando… - No era una duda era una afirmación.

Duele… un poco.

Mari, si te hago daño, no voy a continuar.

¡No! – Dijo ella aferrando sus piernas a su cintura ocasionando que se introdujera aún más, ante lo cual ambos gimieron.

Mari, ¿Por qué?

Porque… - Más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos - Mi tiempo se está acabando.

¡¿Qué?! – El corazón de ambos latía desbocado, era una mezcla de deseo y miedo.

Cat, por favor – Suplico ella con voz entre cortada por toda la mezcla de sentimientos y sensaciones – Solo sigamos.

Ella intento relajarse, tomando aire profundamente para poder ignorar el dolor de su sensible vagina, lo cual fue dando éxito poco a poco, ya que esto hizo que Cat Noir pudiera ingresar finalmente por completo.

Finalmente… somos uno gatito.

Siempre lo hemos sido princesa.

Aunque no podían verse ambos sabían bien lo que esto significaba mutuamente, se habían amado de muchas maneras, pero ambos habían sido su primer y único amor dentro de todas las formas posibles.

Ambos buscaron sus labios de manera hambrienta, a Cat Noir le estaba costando mucho trabajo no moverse y dar rienda suelta a sus necesidades, pero sabía que Marinette merecía una primera vez no traumática, algo dulce, lleno de amor y el mayor cuidado posible.

Pero, esta también era la primera vez de él, jamás había estado con una mujer en toda su vida, porque el simple recuerdo de Marinette no le daba espacio para desear a nadie más que a ella, así que ambos eran inexpertos, sabían todo lo teórico, pero lo práctico estaban adquiriéndolo en la marcha.

Princesa, voy a enloquecer si no me muevo – Confesó jadeando cerca de su oído, ella se encontraba igual que él - ¿Puedo?...

Hazlo… lento – Suplico ella mordiéndose el labio inferior y así lo hizo, Cat Noir comenzó un vaivén suave, poniendo atención a cada jadeo o queja de su querida Catarina, acariciando su cuerpo libremente para excitarla más, lo suficiente para que ella lo disfrutara al mismo nivel que él lo estaba haciendo.

Para Cat Noir aquel momento era el más exquisito y placentero que había tenido en toda su vida.

Para Marinette aquello era una mezcla de agonía, dolor y deseo.

Te amo princesa – Dijo él antes de volverse más apasionado, tomándola como quería hacer casi desde el inicio, sujetándola con ambas manos por debajo de sus muslos y marcando un ritmo casi frenético.

¡Cat! – Se quejó Marinette dolorosamente, ella no estaba disfrutando para nada aquello, pero lo amaba, estaba dispuesta a dejar que él llegara tan lejos como deseara siempre y cuando fuera feliz.

Cat Noir sabía que no iba a durar mucho tiempo, así que busco a tientas su mano, entrelazándola con la suya, y Marinette pudo obtener algo de paz, era él después de todo, era su compañero, su amigo, su consejero, era la persona más importante en su vida.

Él no pudo evitar correrse dentro de ella profundamente, quedando exhausto y a la vez saciado, jadeante, se desplomo sobre el cuerpo femenino aún sin salir de ella.

Lo lamento, creo que soy muy pesado.

No, está bien – Marinette lo abrazo con fuerza, descansando su cabeza sobre su hombro, entonces Cat pudo sentir las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos deslizarse por su cuerpo, y buscando su rostro trato de mirar sus ojos azules.

¿Te hice daño?

Te amo tanto, que debía doler – Confesó ella acariciando su apuesto rostro, ella también quería mirar sus hermosos ojos verdes – Fue mi decisión, yo te seduje, yo te metí en mi cama, no tienes la culpa de nada Cat.

¡No!, ¡¿Cómo pude?!, lo siento tanto – Insistió él sintiéndose un maldito, Marinette lo sintió temblar ante la idea de haberla lastimado, ella se aferró aún más a él, que intento salir de ella en ese instante.

No, por favor – Suplico ella – Solo por un momento, quiero que nuestro amor quede marcado para siempre en mi memoria, por si no te vuelvo a ver.

Princesa, jamás me apartaré de tu lado, te lo prometo – Ella sonrió a través de sus lágrimas.

Quédate por favor esta noche, solo hasta que me duerma, no quiero estar sola.

Marinette, creo que el momento ha llegado, debes saber quién soy, yo soy…

No – Puntualizó ella decididamente tal y como Ladybug haría – Jamás debes decirme a mí ni a nadie tu verdadera identidad, es peligroso, tanto para ti, como para aquellos que amas.

Pero Marinette…

Prométemelo Cat, prométeme que jamás me lo dirás a mí ni a nadie – Suplico ella dulcemente y él se vio atrapado en una encrucijada.

Te lo prometo.

Ella volvió a besarlo, y antes de que su amigo se entusiasmara nuevamente Cat Noir salió con cuidado de ella, arropándola con las sabanas y sus brazos.

Marinette sintiéndose amada y protegida fue cayendo rápidamente en un sueño profundo, pero Adrien tenía muchos remordimientos así que se aferró al momento lo más que pudo, porque no sabía cuánto podría durar con aquella mentira.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Inspirado en la canción: My one and only love by Sting.**

 **Este episodio fue exclusivamente lemon, así que a quien ofenda su susceptibilidad pues puede pasarlo y ya, no se pierde demasiada trama (quizá debí mencionarlo al principio, jajaja) pero bueno, por algo es clasificación M, no nos hagamos de la vista gorda. Agradeceré mucho sus comentarios de este capítulo, voy a agregar que este no es mi primer lemon, pero siempre escribo sobre temas sexuales de forma diferente, es decir, ya tuve uno muy lujurioso, uno feliz, este me parece agridulce, pero aquí lo importante es lo que piense el lector, por lo cual agradeceré sus comentarios.**

 **Respuestas a los reviews del capítulo anterior.**

 **Sakurita24:**

Bien, gracias por tu comentario primero que nada, y si, perdón por la tardanza, entre mi vida personal, y mis otros escritos soy un caos y me tardo.

Amo la segunda temporada al menos hasta donde va, y espero igual que tú con muchas ansias los siguientes episodios, que sé que yo ya cambie en algunos detalles la historia pero no podré adaptarla totalmente a la original debido a que está a penas se esta publicando.

Jagged Stone, jajaja, lo se, y si, estos dos bien pueden estar confundidos una eternidad.

Espero te vaya gustando la historia y seguir leyendo tus comentarios, gracias.

 **Serena Saori:**

Gracias por tu comentario, espero te siga gustando la historia.

 **Abigailvalverde.15**

Muchísimas gracias por las porras, y desde luego pienso continuarlo así me tarde un año más, pero no te preocupes, este fanfic, aunque es largo para algunos, para mi será corto, faltan pocos capítulos para el final, digámoslo así. Gracias de verdad.

 **Oschii:**

Perdón y mil veces perdón, si ha sido muy larga la espera, pero espero ya ponerme las pilas y terminarla antes de que este año termine o bien, a principios de 2019. Espero me sigas leyendo y saber qué opinas, muchas gracias.

 **Elbakheel:**

Como en este capítulo me remití únicamente al lemon, ya verás la relación tan compleja entre Tikki y Marinette, pero solo te puedo decir que sigas leyendo para saber.

Y si, imagina la angustia del pobre Adrien teniendo que ser su amigo y empleado de día, y su amante de noche, bueno así me lo imagino yo, porque como ya lo leíste Marinette no quiere saber nada de su identidad, en el futuro sabrás porque, gracias por leerme, espero con ansias tu comentario.

 **Hasta el siguiente capítulo, gracias a todos.**


End file.
